


Anything But Ordinary

by Gen717



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen717/pseuds/Gen717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being poisoned, Oliver Queen sinks into darkness, questioning his role as the Green Arrow and the sacrifices to his personal life, but when danger threatens and he's needed, will he accept the burden of a hero?  My virtual season eight, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

****

 

**Anything But Ordinary**

**** **Chapter 1**

****

_Whose eyes am I behind  
I don’t recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don’t want this to be the way that you see me_

I don’t understand anything anymore  
In this world that I’m tired of  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It’s anything but ordinary

And when the world is on its knees with me it’s fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine  
‘Cause you’re what I need so very but I’m anything but ordinary

Can you save me from this world of mine  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one look what you’ve done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You’re just a kid  
You weren’t ready for what you did

And when the world is on its knees with me it’s fine  
And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine  
‘Cause you’re what I need so very but I’m anything but ordinary

I think I’m trying to save the world for you  
You’ve been saving me too  
We could just stay in and save each other

I’m anything but ordinary  
I’m anything but ordinary  
\---Train

He was nearly startled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, almost unable to recognize himself. Dark circles under his eyes, his mouth felt like wads of cotton had been stuffed inside, his breath still smelling of alcohol from the night before. He brushed his teeth quickly, then gazed at himself once more. Oliver rubbed his chin, the prickle of stubble grazing his palm. He looked like shit, and felt like it too. Head pounding from a hangover, he reached for the medicine cabinet, taking out the bottle of aspirin, shaking the contents until three of them fell into his palm. He downed them with a sip of water right from the faucet, then cupping his hands under the cool running water, he splashed his face, gasping softly at the cold shock. He wiped his face hastily on the nearest towel. The water helped, but not the way he wanted. It would never wash away everything.

Since his return to Metropolis, he’d been poisoned. Now miraculously fully recovered, his near brush with death had him rethinking and questioning himself and his role as the Green Arrow. He’d lost Lois. Lost any semblance of a normal life, sacrificed it all for some crazy heroic notions, thinking he could make a difference in the world. For what? For whom? It was thankless, no one cared whether he was the Green Arrow or not. Whatever made him think he could try to change the world with a bow and arrow, some fancy high-tech gadgets, and a snazzy green leather costume? It was a joke. He was a joke.

Lois had come to visit him, and maybe, just maybe he thought, they could rekindle what they had. But he was the Green Arrow, and that made any chance between them impossible, causing him to realize that as long as he donned the green leather, he’d never have a normal life, never find someone to share his life with. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Hell, the last time he saw Lois, she was kissing Clark.

Oliver heard a soft moaning from the adjacent bedroom, and the rustle of bed sheets. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. A feminine voice called his name, reminding him that he’d been doing some kissing of his own lately. What was her name? His fogged brain couldn’t remember. He barely remembered the night with her, whoever she was. A smoky exclusive nightclub. A few drinks, a few smiles, a few lust-filled gazes, a suggestive comment here or there, and before he knew it, they were back at the penthouse and she’d become a vessel to fill, in an attempt to chase away the demons. He’d been a bit rough, but she didn’t seem to mind. It had been a momentary diversion, an escape, something to numb his senses, just like the other nameless, faceless women, but the demons always came back. “I’ll be right there,” he called, the sound of his own voice causing his head to pound excruciatingly. He needed to find a way to get the woman out, hoping she wouldn’t linger.

Quite a few women had their eye on Oliver Queen last night, but she’d been the one he’d taken home and bedded. She purred like a kitten. “I have to leave soon, Oliver.”

_Go ahead. And don’t let the door hit you on the way out,_ he thought bitterly. She was just another reminder of his failure at life. “I’m coming.”

She giggled. “You said that last night, too.”

Oliver stepped into the room, to see the disheveled auburn haired beauty sitting up in his bed, sheets barely covering her. He felt nothing.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” he said, searching for a pair of track pants, and slipping them on easily.  "Listen… uh…” Damn, what was her name?

The woman’s face fell upon seeing his expression, divining his thoughts. “Don’t bother,” she murmured, her voice suddenly dejected and angry. She rose from the bed and began dressing hastily.

“Look… I’m… I’m sorry,” he began. But he wasn’t sorry, he simply felt nothing.

She snorted, slipping into her high-heeled shoes. “I said, don’t bother. I know the way out.” The woman ran a hand through her long curls, lifted her chin in an attempt to retain some semblance of dignity, and strode purposefully out of the bedroom.

Oliver stood rooted to the spot without a backward glance, as she brushed past him. He heard the rumbling of the elevator, and then surprisingly the sound of the woman’s voice speaking to someone. “Ha! You’re not his girlfriend are you?’

Chloe shook her head, speechless.

“Are you next? Well, have fun! He likes it hard, just so you know, fucks like the hounds of hell are on his tail, but maybe with you, he’ll be different.”

Chloe stood dumbfounded as the woman appraised her head to toe, then squinted, as she scrutinized the petite blonde in front of her.

“You look like you can handle him,” the woman said, entering the elevator, leaving Chloe to stare after her, even after the doors closed, and the elevator rumbled again on it’s descent.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Chloe turned at the sound of his voice. “Uh…” she mumbled, uncomfortable at her inopportune entrance. She didn’t really want to know about Oliver’s extracurricular activities, and it bothered her to have to witness the woman’s exit. If the woman’s comments were anything to go by, this was a meaningless, futile effort on his part to escape whatever he was running from. She blushed, taking in his appearance, shirtless wearing nothing but track pants, dark circles under his eyes and a day old growth of scruffy beard. “You look like shit. I’m surprised you managed to bring home anything other than a stray puppy.” Chloe intoned, motioning toward the elevator, yet trying to hide her shock and disappointment at the same time. This was a man she’d always admired, and his behavior lately was cause for concern, and she was angry with him.

He stepped closer to her, and Chloe could smell the alcohol emanating from him.

“What are you doing here, Chloe?”

“I came to check up on you. Everyone’s been worried.”

Oliver smirked. “As you can see, I’m fine. And how did you get in?”

“You gave me a key, and the pass codes, remember? And you’re not fine. Things have been happening that could use your attention. I could use your help, but the Green Arrow has been suspiciously absent when we need him most.”

“My attention? Or the Green Arrow’s attention?” he scoffed.

“Last I knew, you were both.” She looked down at her hands clasped in front of her. “Maybe there’s something I can do?” She gazed up at him, shrugging helplessly.

Oliver stared at her, his eyes hard. _Can you help me believe again? Can you help me understand why sacrificing my life for others is remotely worth anything? Can you help me to know why I should care anymore? Can you show me that it’s all worth it?_ He didn’t want her pity, didn’t want her concern, and didn’t want her of all people to see him this way. He was silently ashamed that she’d walked in as a woman was leaving, and he hated feeling as though he’d disappointed her somehow. Damn her for making him feel anything.

“Look, I know the whole thing with Lois…”

He shook his head. “I don’t need you to coddle me, I don’t need your help,” he interrupted forcefully. “Just get out of here. Don’t you have something else to do? Something else to worry about? Like… breast-feeding Jimmy or something?” he nearly snarled the words, the disdain dripping from his voice.

He should have expected it, she was a Sullivan-Lane girl after all, but he didn’t. She slapped him, hard across the face. He deserved it, and he relished the sting of it, relished her fury. He didn’t know why he was purposefully making her angry with him, but right now it was the only thing he’d felt in a while, it was unwelcome, this feeling of something, anything, and he desperately tried to rid himself of any emotion.

He palmed his cheek where she’d slapped him, and returned her stare. “Too close to the truth, huh, Chloe? Talk to me about stray puppies, when you have your own?” Her green eyes glittered. She blinked, pressing her lips together, seeming on the verge of tears, and Oliver was surprised to find that it pained him to realize that it was within his power to make her cry. _No. Don’t feel anything._ But he couldn’t help himself, and guilt at his biting words to her filled him.

She’d come as a friend, out of concern for him, but this man was not the Oliver Queen she knew. “You bastard,” she hissed. “Go ahead. Dig yourself deeper into that black hole of self-pity you’ve created, enjoy it, wallow in it, because you’ll be the only guest at that party.”

He was silent as he watched her walk toward the elevator.

She turned to face him one last time. “Drink yourself into oblivion. Sleep with everything on two legs from here to Star City, it won’t change anything, it won’t make things different, it won’t make things better.” She shook her head. “I don’t know who you are anymore.”

He lowered his head, gazing down at his bare feet. “Neither do I,” he whispered.

“Find him. The world needs you,” she murmured, and just as the elevator doors closed, he thought he heard her say, “I need you, Oliver.”

Oliver slumped into the living room chair, pulsing, aching head in his hands. Damn her. He didn’t want to feel. It was better that way, easier. Nothing mattered, no one, nothing could hurt you if your heart was closed. But since Chloe Sullivan walked into his penthouse, he’d felt shame, embarrassment, anger, despair, and guilt almost all at once. He wasn’t certain how she’d done it, how she’d evoked any kind of emotion in him at all, but she had.

He stood up, heading toward his stash of liquor, thinking to get a drink. It helped him to forget, numbed his senses. Pulling a glass down from the cabinet with one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other, he poured two fingers into the glass. Swirling it around, he then raised the glass to his lips, and caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the bottom of the glass.

_The world needs you. I need you, Oliver._

Oliver lowered the glass, then suddenly drew back his arm, and in a fit of rage, threw it against the sink, causing it to shatter, amber liquid to fly.

Damn her.

_I need you, Oliver._

**End Chapter 1**


	2. 2

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 2  
**  
Murder rates had been rising over the past few months in Metropolis, all indications pointing toward a serial killer, or perhaps some kind of cult, but things just didn’t add up. The murders had been gruesome, almost as though the victims were killed by some vicious, wild, bloodthirsty animal, bodies torn and broken beyond belief. This had piqued Chloe’s curiosity. Most serial killers she’d heard about usually killed their victims in some methodical, similar way, but these murders were almost haphazard, the killer (or killers) never focusing on one way of killing or one particular kind of victim. There seemed to be no common thread among those who’d lost their lives, and even authorities were baffled.

This however, sent alarm bells ringing for Chloe, who’d been investigating the weird, strange and otherworldly since she could remember. Maybe this was no human serial killer. What if there was one remaining phantom that had escaped with Clark? One they hadn’t found? One that was so deadly, that even Clark couldn’t stop it? One that was so inconspicuous, that neither she nor Clark could find it? What if there were another alien being, just like Kara who had been buried here on earth, only to awaken recently?

She’d tried to talk to Oliver about it, thinking he could help. Maybe he’d seen something while patrolling, or perhaps with his satellite resources they could glean some information through images. But Oliver had apparently hung up the green leather and traded it in for a black cloak woven of despair and indifference, not caring about anyone or anything. Chloe worried over him. Part of her understood. The choices in a hero’s life were never easy ones, the burdens never light. But she couldn’t hide her disappointment and anger at a man she considered more hero than Clark at times. Was it easier to be a hero when you were a mere mortal, and you risked it all when you had no superpowers? Chloe didn’t think so. And maybe she could forgive Oliver his human frailties. But she couldn’t forgive his choice to turn his back on the world, when he’d already done so much good in it. And she couldn’t stand by and watch him waste away, deny who he was, and sink into oblivion, but neither could she bring herself to go to the penthouse again.

Chloe bit her lip as she stared at the ISIS computer screen, eyes not really focused on the most recent serial killer article in front of her. She’d never seen Oliver that way before. Ever. Some part of her wanted to simply comfort him, while another part of her never wanted to speak to him again, and thus far she’d stayed away from him, hadn’t seen or talked to him in two weeks. She should forget about him, she had other things to deal with, but she couldn’t forget, couldn’t stop thinking of him.

“Hey, pretty lady.”

Chloe lifted her gaze, startled to see the handsome, smiling face of Davis Bloom, dressed in his EMT uniform.

“I bring you nectar of the gods,” he grinned, handing her a tall, warm Starbucks cup. “You’re always burning the candle at both ends.”

Chloe blushed, taking the cup from him. “Thank you, and how did you know?”

He shrugged, lifting a broad shoulder. “Lucky guess. You just seem like the driven, determined type.”

“Well, for someone that I’ve only met a few times, you certainly have me pegged.”

“In my line of work, I’ve learned to read people fairly well. It could mean life or death.”

“Impressive.”

“That was the plan.” He said, his eyes darkening as they probed hers. He leaned toward her casually against the desk.

“To impress me?”

“That and to convince you to stop working on whatever it is you’re working on, and come have dinner with me.”

“Uh…. Mr. Bloom… Davis. I’m really sorry, but I can’t. Somehow I don’t think my fiancé would appreciate that.”

His gaze upon her didn’t waver; the covetous, primal look in his eyes spoke volumes, and Chloe felt as though he could see into her soul. “That’s too bad,” he whispered. “A real shame.”

The sound of the door closing diverted their attention from one another. “Chloe.”

She was almost relieved. “Clark,” she smiled up at him as he entered.

Immediately Bloom’s demeanor changed. He stood to his full height, his gaze upon Clark momentarily murderous. He hid it quickly. There was something about Clark Kent, some knowledge he possessed about him, something familiar that evoked hatred and rage. He was supposed to hate Clark Kent, but why he did not know. Visions of death flashed in his mind. Dying over and over and over again, only to be reborn each time stronger and more hate-filled, and somehow Kent or someone like him was responsible for the agony of his many deaths, causing him to hate all life, causing him to despise Clark Kent.

Davis Bloom blinked, the visions fleeing. He turned to Chloe. “Well, I should be going. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Chloe, and don’t stay up too late,” he admonished, turning with a backward glance and a nod toward Clark as he left.

Clark stared after the retreating Davis Bloom. There was something odd about him, something Clark didn’t trust. It was as though Bloom was hiding some dark, horrible secret. When he looked at Clark, his eyes seemed to register something, as though he knew who Clark was, where he was from, knew that he wasn’t human. Clark couldn’t explain it, but it was there.

“Chloe, what was Davis Bloom just doing here?”

“Oh. Uh. I don’t know. Okay, well. He brought me some coffee, and then…. asked me to dinner. But don’t worry Clark, I shot him down. Told him Jimmy wouldn’t like it.”

“Good. I don’t trust that guy.”

“Really? Why?”

“Just something about him, something… dangerous.”

Chloe laughed it off, shutting down her computer, making ready to close up ISIS. “Come on, Clark, the guy’s an EMT, he saves people’s lives on a daily basis, how dangerous can he be?”

Clark knew he couldn’t give her any answer that made logical sense. “Just, I don’t know. Stay away from him.”

Chloe turned after slinging her purse over her shoulder, to stare at him in disbelief. “Clark. You can’t tell me who to be friends with. Now, unless you needed me for something, I have to meet Jimmy. We’re picking out wedding invitations, and with our budget we’ll be lucky if we can afford even the cheapest ones. I may have to resort to some creative haggling.”

She had to mention wedding invitations. Clark’s gut twisted, and he wanted to say something. _Don’t marry him, Chloe._ But he was silent. In truth, Clark’s feelings for her had become muddled lately. He wasn’t certain what he felt for her. He loved her, of course, she was his best friend, but he couldn’t seem to form the words to tell her she was making the biggest mistake of her life, marrying Jimmy Olsen. It’s not that Jimmy was a bad guy; he just wasn’t the right guy for Chloe.

“It’s nothing, really,” he said, offering her a smile. “Go on, I know you’re busy.”

“Are you sure?”

Clark wanted to talk to her about Oliver, thinking he’d listen to her, and that she could possibly talk some sense into him, but thought better of it. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

* * * * * * *

She was crazy. She had to be. Another series of murders had her out here alone in the dark of night, illegally entering a crime scene in search of clues. Maybe because this time it was too close to home. Not two blocks away from the Talon, the bodies of a young couple were found mutilated beyond recognition. The police had kept the condition of the bodies hushed, but Chloe’s inside connections didn’t fail her, and it was revealed that even several of the officers would attest that it was the work of some wild animal. But there were no Siberian tigers on the loose in Smallville, and no animal Chloe could think of would cause such damage. The woman had been pregnant, the fetus torn from her stomach, ripped from her body, and shredded. No. This was not the work of a serial killer or a wild animal. This was the work of some demonic force, something not of this earth, Chloe was certain of it. She’d thought she’d seen just about everything her wall of weird could contain, but she’d never seen anything like this.

Chloe found herself behind the darkened building, and entering the opened back yard, she stepped carefully under the yellow police tape, flashlight in her hand. She glanced around. Not a human soul in sight, only the sounds of crickets, and night creatures’ soft rustlings and churrings could be heard.

Why had the creature chosen Smallville? Up until now, the murders had been concentrated in Metropolis. Why so close to the Talon? Was it merely random? The beam from her flashlight swept the ground in front of her, the grass stained a dark red, pieces of what she thought were dried flesh still clinging to the flattened blades. Chloe shivered, covering her mouth as her gag reflex kicked in, and she swallowed against the bile that threatened to rise in her throat.

She’d had to sneak out of the house after Jimmy had fallen asleep. Thoughts of Jimmy brought back their earlier conversation. She loved him. She did. He was her rock, her sense of normalcy in a world where aliens, and healing powers, and creatures from other worlds killed humans for sport. And then suddenly, she understood. Maybe that’s what Oliver wanted. Normalcy. Maybe that’s why he’d wanted to try again with Lois. Lois represented a normal life, just as Jimmy did. But the truth was that both she and Oliver had to change the very essence of who they were in order to have that normalcy. Was it right? Maybe that’s the sacrifice they’d have to make to live a regular, ordinary life. Maybe it was worth it. But maybe when you went against your true nature, it created nothing but discord and havoc in your soul, and those were the demons Oliver battled. She and Oliver had something in common. Their lives were anything but ordinary.

And there had been a lot of discord lately. She’d begun to grow weary of Jimmy’s constant need for reassurance. His insecurities, while understandable at times, seemed to need constant attention. She’d agreed to marry him, spend the rest of her life with him but apparently that was not enough to erase his doubts about her, or their relationship. She thought back to Oliver’s biting words. They had stung her, because they were true. Jimmy needed too much mothering and coddling.

Chloe heard the swift movement, and rustlings of something in the bushes. She spun, turning her flashlight beam in the direction of the sound, and saw nothing but the movement of vegetation. Something or someone was there. Her pulse pounded in her ears. “Who’s there?” She called. Her answer was a low, eerie rumbling sound, not unlike a growl. Then it screeched loudly, piercing her ears painfully, causing her to drop her flashlight, to cover them. It seemed to come closer to her, then stop. Chloe could sense that whatever it was, simply watched her. _What are you waiting for? If you’re going to kill me, just do it._ Chloe, without benefit of light could only make out the large shape. She thought she saw huge teeth and claws, but it moved so quickly, circling her that she couldn’t be certain. Chloe pivoted, searching blindly in the darkness. She could hear it’s breathing, panting, growling low. But still it made no attempt to attack her.

The unmistakable whir and thwack of an arrow preceded the sound of another otherworldly scream, and she heard the creature flee in the direction of the offender who’d delivered it, growling and snarling. What happened next, Chloe couldn’t say, it was all a blur, and a rush, but one moment her feet were firmly planted on the ground in sheer terror, and the next she was being grabbed up and swung and lifted into the air. A cry of surprise escaped her, and instinctively she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes, heart pounding wildly as she clung desperately to the hard, leather clad body that held her as they soared higher.

When they’d landed on a nearby rooftop, Chloe gazed up into his hooded face, trying to catch her breath, her eyes wide. “What was that thing? And what are you doing here?”

“I have no idea. And I was going to ask you that question.”

Chloe suddenly realized that her body was pressed almost entirely against the length of his, his arm was still wrapped around her. She shoved at his chest. His arm fell away, and she gained some distance. “None of your business, and I asked first.” She turned away from him, looking at him askance, then away.

“I just saved your ass. I think I deserve an answer, or at very least a thank you.”

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, unwilling to give him that much. She glanced at him begrudgingly out of the corner of her eye, lifting her chin stubbornly. “Thank you.” She squared her shoulders and faced him. “I thought you hung up the green leather,” she accused.

“I did.”

“What? No drunken hookup tonight?”

“Jimmy let you out of the house tonight?”

Her eyes thinned, as she stared daggers at him.

Oliver couldn’t say why, but verbal sparring with her stirred his blood, lit a fire in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He flashed her a sensuous, wicked smile. “I’ll bet he doesn’t even know where you are. You snuck out of the house while he was sleeping in your bed. Shame on you Chloe, I thought you were better than that.”

Chloe stepped up close, peering up into his hooded face, her gaze contemptuous. “Don’t talk to me about who’s better, Mr. Arrow. At least I know who’s in my bed.” She turned away from him then, intending to make an exit, but felt the strong grip of his fingers on her arm pulling her back toward him.

“Why should you care? Are you jealous?”

Chloe glanced down at the gloved hand that encircled her upper arm. She lifted defiant eyes to his face, wishing he’d take the blasted night vision glasses off so that she could see his eyes. “Are you?” she challenged.

Oliver was quiet for a long moment, and finally let his hand slide down her arm as it fell away. “Maybe,” he said softly. “Maybe I’m envious, because you’ve found a balance in your life that I can’t seem to find.”

“Oliver…” She wanted to tell him that he was fine just the way he was, that he had done so much good in the world, that he was a hero, and that he’d find someone who would accept him, and love him, and help him carry his heroic burdens. He didn’t have to change who he was, because there was nothing wrong with who he was. Instead she said, “I haven’t found the balance either,” she sighed, confessing quietly. “But it doesn’t stop me from doing what I think is the right thing to do, even if it’s dangerous or crazy.” She shrugged helplessly. “And that’s why I sneak out of the house.”

“You shouldn’t be with someone if you have to hide yourself from them.”

“And neither should you.”

“It’s easier when you know who you are,” he gestured toward her, indicating that she seemed to know exactly what she was about. “And I just don’t know who I am anymore, Chloe.”

“Well, I wish you would find out.”

He shook his head. “It makes no difference.”

“Is that really what you think?” She placed a soft, warm hand on his arm. “Why are you here? I mean, here right now, what were you doing here, really?”

He hesitated. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you,” he admitted. “Since the day after you came to the penthouse. You said… you said you needed me.”

“I see. And saving my ass the way you did just now makes no difference?”

“Of course… yes, of course it does. But I’m not like you, Chloe. I’m not like Clark or any of the other guys. I’m just a man. Some guy with a lot of money and fancy gadgets, who fooled himself into thinking he could do something, be something bigger than he was. And what did it get me? I lost someone I cared about, I was poisoned...” his voice trailed off and he shook his head. “It’s not worth it.”

“Is that what you think being a hero is? Having some kind of power? Never experiencing heartache? Never questioning why? If you think it’s about asking what’s in it for you, what you’ll get out of it, then you’re right. You’re not the hero I thought you were.”

That she thought he was a hero at all was a wonder to him. He wished he deserved the compliment. “There’s something else,” he paused. He might as well tell her all of it. “It’s Tess Mercer. Let’s just say we have a history. I think she knows who the Green Arrow is. I’m sure she’s the one responsible for poisoning me. I’m pretty sure she had something to do with the time I spent stranded on that island. So for now I lay low, hang up the green chaps, and I try to live my life simply being Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy.”

“But Oliver Queen is not happy simply being Oliver Queen, and the Green Arrow would never take this lying down. If Tess is behind any of this, he’d fight it.”

“If I truly thought any of this was worth it, I would. But I have my doubts. I’ll deal with Tess in my own way, and in my own time.”

“You know there’s a killer on the loose. You saw that thing… that creature. How can you walk away, how can you quit now?”

“It’s not my fight. Not anymore.”

He saw her crestfallen expression, her beautiful green eyes saddened, as though she’d just lost something very precious and dear, and something made him reach up to touch her cheek with gentle, gloved fingertips. His hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing beneath her eye.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Sidekick,” he whispered, and then, leaned forward, pressing soft, warm lips against her forehead. “Please forgive me. For everything.”

**End Chapter 2**


	3. 3

  
**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 3  
**  
He’d seen Lois a few times recently, and they’d actually talked. She seemed to be coming to terms with everything and moving on, and Oliver had begun to do the same. She was happy with her job, working alongside Clark. Oliver realized it was probably for the best, but nothing seemed to chase away his discontent. Things were a little better, but he still had no desire and saw no real reason to wear the green leather, other than to keep an occasional eye on Chloe. He’d seen her hanging around Davis Bloom. They’d become fast friends apparently. He’d met him, and guessed Bloom was a decent enough guy. So why did it bother him to see them together? Oliver didn’t care to examine that, or her impending wedding to Jimmy Olsen any further. She was too good for either of them.

He was antsy. Any other night he might go patrolling, but he needed to blow off some steam, and found himself exiting a cab in front of another exclusive Metropolis nightclub. It was similar to most of the others he’d been in, dim yet colorful lights that flashed along with the pulsing rhythm of dance music, bodies moving and bouncing in a blue haze.

He’d already been recognized, but most people here weren’t all that impressed with his status. A few of the patrons were wealthier than he was, and those who weren’t didn’t care. After some mindless, boring small talk with a few acquaintances, Oliver made his way to the upper level, further away from the dense crowds. And then he saw her, well, the back of her anyway, wondering what she was doing here. Another one of her undercover investigations? His gaze remained fixed on her golden hair as he raised the glass to his lips. He wasn’t completely there yet, but the buzz was coming along nicely, and somehow, much to his own surprise, the thought of her being here stirred something inside of him, made his pulse quicken just a little faster. He didn’t know why. She was beautiful, sure, and something about her always brought out the devil in him, but he didn’t recall ever having this kind of strong reaction to her before. Maybe because since he’d seen her last, and had been watching out for her without her knowledge, she’d been on his mind. A lot. Maybe because out of all of his team members, she was the only one he’d opened up to, the only one he shared a piece of himself with that night on the roof when he’d saved her. The only one who possibly understood him, better than he understood himself.

He couldn’t say if it was the influence of alcohol, or what it was, that sent a deep, sexual hunger coiling low in his belly as he stared at the back of her head. Oliver’s dark eyes took on a seductive, predatory glint, and he downed the rest of his drink for courage, set his empty glass down on a nearby ledge, and wove his way through the various bodies that blocked his way, closer to the bar, closer to her.

She was wearing a strapless blue satin dress, and Oliver who’d begun thinking with his downstairs brain as soon as he’d spotted her, wondered vaguely how much cleavage she’d dare to show. She was leaning against the bar, talking to someone when he stepped up behind her, slipping a hand at the curve of her waist, bending low to whisper in her ear. “Sneak out of the house again tonight?”

The woman turned around to gaze up at him with startled, blue eyes. Oliver, taken aback momentarily, removed his hand from her, falling back an awkward step.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” he blinked, fumbling for words. He must be more buzzed than he originally thought to mistake this woman for Chloe Sullivan.

The woman, a petite, curvy blonde who had already recovered from her shock, didn’t seem offended. She appraised him, raking her eyes over him appreciatively. Standing before her was some six feet three inches of blonde pure, raw, male sexuality. “Don’t be sorry,” she smiled coquettishly, sidling up closer. “I’m not.” The woman placed her hand over the lapel of his dark suit jacket, rubbing her palm over him, sliding it down lower over his ribs. “But I can be someone else tonight if you want me to be.”

What the hell was wrong with him? Had he seriously been considering putting the moves on Chloe? Yes, he had. And to make matters worse, the profound disappointment he felt at this moment, upon discovery that the willing woman in front of him was not Chloe, was even more baffling. Oliver removed her hand, holding it in his momentarily. “I’m sorry. I… I have to go.” Just as disconcerting to him, was his refusal of a blatant sexual invitation when not seconds before he’d been wanting; hoping for one, when he thought the blonde was Chloe. _He’d wanted her to be Chloe_. What the hell was wrong with him? Chloe was Lois’s cousin, his friend, Watchtower; she was engaged to be married to that goofy photographer for Christ sakes.

Oliver released the woman’s hand, but she grasped onto his, pulling him back. She pouted, her eyelids lowering as she swayed against him, and Oliver realized she was fairly drunk, more so than he was. She lifted glazed-over eyes to his “What’s her name?”

“Who?”

“The woman you really want.”

Oliver shook his head to clear it. “Just a mistake is all. Sorry to have disturbed you,” he said quickly, pulling away from her and heading back toward the steps leading to the first floor. He stopped at the bar and ordered another drink. One more for the road. He downed it, and ordered another.

_The woman you really want._

As he nursed it quietly, his thoughts meandered haphazardly to another petite blonde who gazed up at him with sad green eyes, crestfallen. He could sit here all night chastising himself for having desirous thoughts of her, but it made no difference. It would never happen anyway, and these new feelings only added to his current state of discontent and confusion. He was letting her down, letting everyone down, but until he’d found his sense of purpose in the entire scheme of things, it made no difference, his heart wasn’t in it, and nothing made sense.

Thumping dance music blaring in the back of his head, almost didn’t sound like music at all anymore, just a constant pound, that seemed to echo his own heartbeat. He should go home, sleep it off. Oliver sensed someone at his elbow. He groaned inwardly at the sight of the tall woman dressed in black next to him.

“You’re fully recovered,” Tess Mercer intoned knowingly over the din of pulsing music. “I’d be careful about what I drink though if I were you.”

He spared her a glance out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe I should hire a professional taste-tester,” he muttered, downing the rest of his drink with a slight grimace.

“Pity you’ve found solace in the bottom of a shot glass. It almost makes your descent undignified to watch. Almost.”

Oliver refused to acknowledge her with another glance, and focused instead on the dancing throng in front of him. “Kind of like the accident scene you just can’t turn away from, huh?”

“Good analogy. I for one will be awaiting the crash and burn.”

“Shouldn’t you be looking for Lex?”

“Are you worried I’ll find him?”

“Not at all.”

“You should be.” Tess slid off the barstool, and turned to leave. “Thanks for the entertainment.”

“Anytime, Tess. Anytime.”

He’d hailed a cab, but didn’t remember the ride home. Dragging his feet upon entering the penthouse, he loosened the buttons of his shirt, or tried to, then gave up and moved languidly toward his bedroom. Once there, he simply landed face first onto the bed with a low groan.

Moments later, someone was taking off his shoes; he heard them land on the floor, two soft thuds, one after the other. Small hands grasping his ankles, trying to shift his tall frame over toward the center of the king sized bed.

“God, you’re heavier than you look. A little help here, Ollie?”

“Don’t need any help…” his muffled voice slurred from the bedcovers.

“No. I do. Move up, you’ll fall off the bed.”

“Don’t care.”

“I care.”

“Go away.”

“No.”

Slowly, Oliver rolled over onto his back to stare into the sweet face of the woman he’d been thinking about too much lately. It was wrong.

_The woman you really want._

Very wrong.

“I’m sorry to be here while you were out, but I really needed to use your system, and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind. I’ve been here for a couple of hours. I did try to reach you earlier.” She was talking too fast, and lifted a shoulder giving him an apologetic look, and then smiled one of those smiles of hers that left him feeling warm all over. “I suppose I’m glad you’ve come home alone… so I’m not uh, interrupting anything.” She reached for the sleeve of his jacket, and began tugging on it, pulling it off of him. He sat up with some difficulty, long legs falling over the side of the bed and helped her as he shrugged out of it, and watched her fold it over and lay it neatly on the bedroom chair. “Slim pickings tonight?”

“Not funny.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I deserved that.” He hung his head to gaze unseeing at the floor, attempting to undo the buttons of his shirt once more. He managed to get them undone and had begun to remove his shirt, then remembered himself, leaving his shirt to lay open. And instead sat quietly, trying to remember what it was he wanted to ask her. She came to stand in front of him, and his first thought was to grasp her by the wrist and fall backward into oblivion on the bed, dragging her along with him. It wasn’t even sexual; he’d rather sleep right now, and it was her warmth and comfort he sought.

“I’ve been trying to do some digging on Tess,” she said quietly, explaining her reason for needing his systems, answering the question he’d wanted to ask. “And on that bloodthirsty killing machine as well.”

He said nothing, simply nodded, and continued to stare at the floor.

“I found Tess’s keen interest in Clark a bit too suspicious. I know she’s searching for Lex, but I’m wondering how much she knows about Clark.”

“Lex took her in. Saved her. Groomed her. She’s indebted to him, and follows him blindly.”

“I know.”

“She’ll carry out his wishes, or get what she wants by any means necessary. No matter how ruthless or cunning. Don’t be surprised if she knows more about Clark than you think”

His speech was slow and somewhat slurred, but Chloe was surprised at how well he was handling himself. He still hadn’t lifted his head though, prompting Chloe to kneel between his legs, placing her palms on his knees. She peered up into his face, the scent of alcohol wafting to her nostrils. “And if she wants you dead?”

Oliver leaned toward her, falling slowly, resting his forehead against hers. “Then I guess you won’t have to worry about putting a drunken Oliver Queen to bed anymore.”

Chloe wasn’t bothered by his familiarity with her. He was tipsy after all. “Don’t say that Oliver.”

He closed his eyes, silent for a moment. “You’re the only one who knows me,” he blurted, out of the blue.

“I know this isn’t you. Not really.”

A lopsided grin appeared briefly. “Can’t fool Chloe Sullivan, the woman who figured out my green leather fetish all by her lonesome.” He placed his hands gently over the small pale ones that rested on his knees. “You’re right, it’s not me, and you should go… I don’t want you to see me this way.”

“Every knight has chinks in his armor or in your case, green leather. I’m not giving up on you, Oliver. Not yet.”

“That’s good to know.” His fingers trailed up her arms, sending shivers coursing through her. Large warm hands grasped her shoulders, as he lifted his head from hers. Half-lidded eyes darkened, drifting over her face, and then settling on the lushness of her mouth. He knew instinctively that she tasted as good as she looked. _The woman you really want. _He swallowed against the urge, his Adam’s apple bobbing lightly “You’d better go, Sidekick,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Why?”

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. “I don’t want another slap in the face.”

Her pink lips curved, returning his smile. “And what reason would you give me for slapping you this time?” She knew. She had to know.

He shook his head once, avoiding her question. “None. I’ll be fine. Just need to sleep this off.”

Chloe leaned back on her heels and stood up, allowing him to save face. “Okay,” she murmured, not sounding too convinced.

For the first time, he lifted his head to look up at her. “Besides, Jimmy must be wondering where you are.”

Chloe folded her arms over her chest, uncomfortable with the topic. “Jimmy’s out of town on assignment, and though he’s my fiancé, he doesn’t own me.”

“No man in his right mind would try to.” _Don’t marry him, Chloe._

“I’ll let you get some sleep, then,” she said quickly changing the subject, turning to leave.

“Chloe.”

She gazed at him over her shoulder, waiting.

“I’ll help you.”

He’d just discovered that her answering smile was all he’d needed tonight. “Thanks, Sidekick,” she said, and then stepped quietly out of his room.

Oliver sat limply, listening for the sound of the elevator for her departure, wondering what he’d just gotten himself into.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. 4

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 4  
**  
“She wasn’t kidding you know.”

Oliver, who was just about to fall backward onto the bed, blinked and shook his head to clear it. He lifted his head to see Clark filling his bedroom doorframe. “Huh? How did you get in here?”

Clark stepped into the room. “I’ve been on the balcony, but I heard everything. Sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, it’s just that I’ve been concerned about her…and sort of checking up on her.” He shrugged. “It’s not about you, it’s about Davis Bloom.”

“Seems to be both of us.” Oliver really wanted to sleep off the buzz. “Listen, Clark…”

Clark could hold his tongue no longer. He needed to get this off his chest. “No Oliver, you listen to me for once. You’re the one always spouting off to me about stepping up… but you’re not the only one who’s had to sacrifice something for the benefit of others, and I’m not going to stand by and watch Chloe make sacrifices for someone who’s just going to throw it away.”

Oliver’s brows furrowed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“She wasn’t kidding. She’s not giving up on you, yet.”

“Okay Clark, I know I’m halfway drunk, but you’re making no sense, and unless you’d like to spell it out for my semi-functional brain, then let me get some sleep.”

“Get yourself together, Oliver. You owe her that.”

Oliver stood up, swaying slightly, as though ready to meet Clark’s challenge. He wished Clark would stop talking in riddles, or simply leave so he could sleep off the buzz. “How the hell do I owe anyone anything?” His voice rose in irritation. “I think I’ve sacrificed enough!”

“She saved your life!”

Oliver stood, shocked into silence, then sunk down onto the bed once more, his face a mask of incredulity. “Chloe? How?”

Clark swallowed tightly. She’d kill him if she found out he’d told, but he needed to let Oliver know. “Chloe has an empathic healing ability. When she heals others, she takes on their illness. I watched her do it. I saw her. When you were poisoned... she took on your pain, Oliver. Your suffering. She sacrificed a bit of herself for you.  If not for Chloe, you'd be dead.  She saved your life.”

Oliver was nearly struck mute, his mind working on all that Clark had just said. Finally, he found his voice. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Does the Green Arrow announce to everyone that he’s just returned a stolen, priceless artifact to its rightful owner? Or rescued test subjects in a 33.1 facility? Or made a donation to an orphanage?”

“Was she... was there pain? I mean, did it hurt her?”

“Physically? Yes. But she wanted to do it.”

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, quiet for a moment. Chloe had saved his life, took on his pain and made it her own. “Man, talk about a guilt trip, Clark,” he said, softly.

“If that’s what it takes for you to wake up, and see yourself, what you’re becoming, then I don’t care if it’s a guilt trip. I wasn’t going to tell you at all, Chloe didn’t want me to tell you. But when I see you wasting yourself on drinking and parties… I’m sorry, it made me angry to think that Chloe risked herself for you… for what? So that you could go to one more nightclub? Or pick up one more woman? Get drunk one more time? She believes the world needs both Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow. She thinks you’re a hero. She believes in you. Is her belief for nothing?”

Oliver hung his head. “I didn’t know, Clark… I… I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do,” Clark said as he turned to leave. “Sleep on that.”

* * * * * * *

Oliver awoke to the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, still dressed in black dress slacks and an opened white shirt. What time was it? Who could be here making coffee? One word entered his fogged brain. _Chloe._ Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was 10:00 am. He grumbled inwardly, rolled off the bed, and lumbered toward the living room area. Chloe was sitting at his desk, biting her lip, her expression intent, eyes focused on the computer screen in front of her. He remained silent, simply watching her. Strands of golden hair hung over her right eye, and he had the urge to tuck them behind her ear. She looked adorably cute, lost in her pursuit of information gathering, and his heart swelled at the sight of her as he recalled the conversation with Clark the night before. She’d saved his life, not wanting him to know what she’d done, and a one-two punch of guilt and humility struck his gut, then filled him completely. Now that he knew what had happened, he almost wasn’t certain how to act around her. It was an odd, foreign feeling to Oliver, not knowing what to say or do around someone, especially Chloe.

He cleared his throat.

She didn’t look up, nor miss a keystroke. “I’ve brought breakfast. Coffee’s ready, but you won’t get a thing until you’ve taken your hung-over self into the shower first.”

Oliver didn’t know whether to scowl or laugh, so he did a bit of both. “Yes Mistress.” This time she did look up, smiling brightly, and whatever uneasy feelings he may have had instantly vanished, and he wondered how she managed to both comfort and lift him with just one beautiful smile directed his way.

Chloe had to admit she found him adorably cute when he was disheveled and unkempt. Cute wasn’t really a word one would use to describe Oliver Queen. Babies were cute, puppies and kittens were cute. Words like ‘devastatingly handsome’ and ‘gorgeous’, and ‘wow’ were more suited to him, but at this moment, just out of bed, still dressed in last night’s clothes, dress shirt hung open, well, he looked... boyishly, adorably cute. Of course she’d never tell him. It just wouldn’t be right. “Yes, Mistress,” she repeated thoughtfully, then nodded in approval. “I like the sound of that.”

He couldn’t help but smile back. “Oh yeah? Well, don’t get used to it.”

She smiled as he turned away, heading toward the bathroom. “And that’s Mistress Watchtower to you!” she called after him, unable to keep the laughter from her voice.

Twenty minutes later, a freshly showered and blue jean and t-shirt clad Oliver Queen peered over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

“Mistress Watchtower hasn’t found any information about Tess, because it’s been erased.” Oliver leaned on the arm of her chair. “And supposedly, she doesn’t remember anything after Lex found her there.”

Chloe looked up at him over her shoulder. “Found her where?”

“Tess was with me on the island.”

Green eyes widened. “What?”

“It’s a long story.”

“This calls for caffeine. Come on.” Chloe stood up, rounding the desk, and Oliver followed her to the kitchen area taking a seat. She poured coffee for both of them, and pulled out a small assortment of fresh bagels from a white paper bag, placing them on a plate. She then sat across from him at the counter, resting on her elbows in front of her, her palms flattened on the cool marble surface. “I’ve got time.”

Oliver took a sip of coffee, setting the mug down deliberately, hesitating before he spoke. “Of course, I didn’t know a lot of things until afterward,” he began, seemingly reluctant to go back and revisit the memories. But he thought he may as well tell her all of it, and suddenly the words poured out of him, all of it as he remembered, the pictures still vivid in his mind.

He released a heavy breath. “Tess used to be the head of some girl street gang. Small time really, petty theft, just regular juvenile delinquent stuff. But then they became affiliated with some real hard-core drug runners; heroine, cocaine… powerful group.” His eyes lifted to stare out through the large windows of the penthouse, but Chloe was certain it wasn’t the Metropolis skyline he was seeing. Oliver rose from his seat and paced a few steps left, then right. Chloe could tell by the far away look in his eyes that he was reliving his time spent on the island. She sat listening intently to his every word, and she went back with him as he described it all.

“Tess is intelligent and beguiling, always gets her way,” he went on. “I guess the leader saw her potential and took her under his wing. I didn’t know it then, but one of my bodyguards, Hackett, was part of this group working for the same man. Hackett and Tess were friends; she’d convinced him that my yacht would be the perfect cover in their operation. Who’d search Oliver Queen’s boat, right?” He paused a moment to shrug, gazing over at Chloe, her emerald eyes giving him courage to go on. Oliver looked down and away from her. “Anyway, one night Hackett and I, we went for a little trip on my yacht. I don’t know just something crazy to do… I don’t know what happened, I was knocked unconscious. He left me for dead. Washed up on an island, and I had to use my bow to survive until eventually, I came upon some villagers.”

Oliver continued to pace in front of her slowly as he talked. “While there, I became ill. That’s how I met Tess. She was on the island, she helped nurse me back to health, and I promised her I’d get us both back home, back to civilization.” A ghost of a bitter smile played on his lips as he stared off into the distance. “Oh she’s good, very good at deception. Had me convinced that she was being held there against her will by the drug runners, when all the while she was working for them, right there on the island. I told her I’d help her.”

Oliver turned his eyes to Chloe once more. “The people living there… they were being used and treated like slaves to process the drugs and load them onto small ships as cargo. When I was well enough, I decided to take the drug runners down. And I did. Incited an uprising of the locals against the smugglers. Both the gang leader and Hackett were killed in the melee, and I couldn’t find Tess in all the chaos.” Oliver stepped back over to his seat at the counter and dropped down onto the stool, he stared at his hands not inches away from Chloe’s. “Basically she blamed me for the death of her mentor, and her friend, and probably for leaving her there too. Lex must have found her sometime after that.” He shrugged. “If it’s to be believed that she has no memory of it, you can throw in what Lex has probably fed her about me, and about the Green Arrow, and there you have it. She’s after me now, and she won’t stop until…” his voice trailed off, not finishing his thought, his mind taking him down the slippery slope.

Chloe dipped her head toward him peering up at him in an effort to get him to look at her. When his dark eyes met hers, she spoke. “Maybe she thought you could get her away from Hackett and the drug runners?” she offered gently.

“I found Hackett before he died. He told me the truth about Tess.” Oliver shook his head. “She saw me as another rung on the ladder in her quest for upward mobility. Tess doesn’t do anything unless there’s something in it for her.”

“I’m sorry, Oliver.”

“The experience on that island changed my life. I saw what one man could do, how lives could be changed for the better. It’s why I became the Green Arrow, why I fought for the things I did. Why I helped those less fortunate than myself.”

“And now?”

“I admit my idealism has taken a blow.”

Chloe reached for his hand, her soft touch and warmth nearly startling him, bringing him back to the present. “Your sense of justice and righting wrongs… it’s a part of who you are, Oliver,” she argued. “It’s not just something you can throw away.” Chloe’s expression was earnest. “The reasons you became the Green Arrow still exist, can’t you see that?”

“I want to believe again.” He said, glancing down at her small hand covering his.

“You will. I mean, maybe that idealism is little banged up, but it’s still there. You wouldn’t be helping me now if it weren’t.”

He lifted his eyes to hers, green eyes so full of hope, and Oliver thought he’d fall into them and lose himself right then. If she believed in him, then maybe there was hope for him after all; maybe she saw something in him. He turned his palm upward, fingers clasping her small hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, Chloe,” he murmured, his lips curving in a small smile. Somehow the words just didn’t seem to be enough, and he silently promised that he’d never let her down. Ever. He’d prove that she didn’t save his life for nothing.

Chloe returned his smile, and they shared a silent moment of understanding together. Just then her cell phone rang, and she left him to answer it. “Jimmy? Hey. Yeah. Okay.” She paused for a moment, listening. “Okay, I’ll pick you up at the airport around seven.”

Oliver’s heart sank at the mention of the photographer’s name. He didn’t need to wonder why. He knew. Crazy as it was, Lois’s cousin though she was, she was engaged to be married, none of that seemed to matter, logic and common sense played no part here. There was no denying it; he was falling for Chloe Sullivan, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. 5

 

 

** Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 5 **   


  
“What’s with Olsen’s ambulance chasing?”

Chloe let out a small laugh in response, as she tipped her head slightly to peer at herself over her shoulder in the full-length, three-paneled mirror. Her mother’s wedding dress needed some adjustments, and the seamstress was busy pinning here and tucking there. Chloe had always loved the dress, recalling how beautiful her mother looked in old wedding photographs. It was a Demitrios Ilissa, long sleeved, off the shoulder, rose-patterned ivory brocade gown, with a snug bodice that accentuated her breasts and the curve of her waistline, then flowed into full, floor-length skirt and modest train. She felt like a princess just wearing it. Chloe lifted her eyes to glance up at Lois seated behind her though the mirror image. “Well, he’s figured that the EMTs would be first on the scene of any of the recent murders, so… Davis is letting him tag along.”

“Hmm. One good way to get photographs, I suppose. I may have to get in on the action too and write an accompanying article.”

When the seamstress finished pinning, Chloe grasped the full skirt of the gown and pirouetted to face Lois, then smoothed the ivory fabric down with her hands. “Well? What do you think?”

“I think you are absolutely stunningly beautiful, and too young and too broke to be getting married.”

Chloe’s smile didn’t waver. “Come on, Lois. Our parents weren’t much older or richer than us when they got married.”

“Times were different then,” she shrugged.

The seamstress told Chloe she could remove the dress, and that it should be ready in a week, then asked Chloe to bring the dress to the front when she was through. Gathering up her tools of the trade, she left the fitting room.

Lois rose from her seat, and reached for Chloe’s hands, clasping them gently. “Are you happy?” she asked softly, probing Chloe’s eyes with her own. “I mean, really, truly, as in - ‘I’m so happy I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with this guy’ - kind of happy?”

Chloe blinked. “Jimmy loves me.”

“That wasn’t my question.”

“Of… of course I’m happy.”

Lois studied her for a time. She knew her cousin well, and something prickled in the back of her mind, but Lois thought to let it go for now. Finally she offered Chloe a small smile. “Good,” she said. “As long as you know in your gut, he’s the one.” She squeezed Chloe’s hands. “I just want you to be happy, you know that, right?”

Chloe returned her smile. “I know.”

The two women embraced warmly, and held onto one another for long moments.

“Now, I’m starving and you promised me lunch at that new little café up the street.”

Chloe laughed, pulling away from her cousin and turning so that Lois could undo the numerous pearl buttons that started from the middle of her back and ran down her spine. “Help me out of this dress first, or we’re not going anywhere.”

Afterward, they strolled down the Metropolis street, peeking inside storefront windows as they went, and pointing out things of interest, laughing, ogling, or frowning in disgust as the case required. Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she was simply able to enjoy some quality, carefree girl time with her cousin.

“And Clark has been driving me nuts!” Lois went on, continuing their conversation. “I swear, you’d think he never worked at the high school paper.”

“Awww, Clark’s not so bad, Lois.”

“No, he’s not, but, well, whenever something big happens, he’s nowhere to be found, and then shows up when it’s all over, leaving me to do all the dirty work.”

Chloe simply smiled knowingly. “He’ll get better at it, I’m sure.”

“He’d better. Oh… look at that blouse! I must have that blouse.”

Chloe dragged her by the elbow, away from the shop window, laughing. “Come on, the blouse will be there after lunch.”

“Hello Ms. Lane. Shopping for a new maid outfit?”

Both Chloe and Lois turned to see Tess Mercer standing nearby, dressed smartly in a dark business suit, on a Saturday afternoon. Lois gazed sheepishly at her boss. “Huh. Well, actually, no. My cousin and I were just about to grab some lunch. I … uh, gave up the maid business.”

Chloe looked from one woman to the other, not comprehending the maid outfit comment at all. Lois would have to explain that one later.

Tess eyed Chloe, scrutinizing her. “Ah. You must be Jimmy, that photographer’s fiancée.” She shook her head sympathetically. “You must surely be a saint to still want to marry him after what he’s done.”

Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, I must have misspoke,” Tess smirked. “Evidently you aren’t aware of the deal he made with Lex. Forgive me.”

“What deal?” Chloe demanded.

“I’m sorry,” Tess responded coldly. “I should say no more. But I suggest you do speak to your fiancé. After all, communication is key in any relationship, wouldn’t you agree?” Tess smiled sardonically at both women. “Enjoy the rest of your day ladies, and I’ll see you Monday morning, Ms. Lane.”

They watched Tess saunter away. “Bitch,” Lois muttered under her breath. “She’s worse than baldy.”

Chloe had finally met Tess Mercer. She silently recalled Oliver’s story of his time spent on the island. Tess was as he’d described her. Cunning and ruthless were definitely words that came to mind. “Lois, what was she talking about?”

Lois continued to stare after the retreating Tess. “I have no idea. Don’t listen to her.”

“What was the whole maid thing about?”

“Oh, I tried to sneak into Luthor mansion looking for clues when you were missing.” Lois shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “I sort of… dressed up like a maid.”

Chloe smiled. “Did it work?”

“No.”

Oliver had told her that Tess was good at deception and would use any means to get what she wanted. “Be careful around her, Lois. Please.”

“I’m not afraid of her.”

“I know, but… just be careful, okay?”

Lois turned to her cousin, offering her a reassuring smile. “No worries, cuz. Come on. Let’s go eat.”

* * * * * *

“I swear to God, Chloe. I didn’t know they’d take you away. If I did, I never would have reneged on my deal with Lex.”

“You knew what Lex was capable of, Jimmy. You had no right to go to him in the first place.”

“The DDS would have locked you up for hacking into their systems. They would have charged you for terrorist activities!”

She couldn’t tell Jimmy that she’d hacked the government systems for Clark, so that they could find his cousin, Kara. “They did anyway. And it was not the DDS. Do you know what they did to me in there?” She paced the small living room area of the Talon apartment purposefully, her fists clenched at her sides. “Strapped to tables, experimented on like some lab rat!” She turned to him, her face burning furiously. “Why did you lie about it?” she demanded.

“I… I was trying to protect you!”

“By going to Lex Luthor? Do you see how ridiculous that sounds? You don’t go to your enemy for protection, Jimmy!”

“He said he could pull strings, said he could erase all the information they had on you.”

“And you believed him? Did he erase anything?”

Jimmy hung his head. “No.”

“I can’t believe you lied about this. I can’t believe you went to Lex Luthor of all people for help. You should have told me about this before doing anything.”

“I’m sorry Chloe, I just couldn’t keep lying to Lois the way he wanted me to.”

“But you could lie to me?” Chloe folded her arms across her chest and wiped angrily away at a tear that had slipped down her cheek. “I know you were trying to help, or you thought you were, but going to Lex Luthor was the wrong thing to do, and you knew it was wrong, because you lied about it.” She turned to him once more. “And your help was no help at all, since I still ended up in some facility, poked and prodded and tortured like a bad science experiment.”

“What about you? I still don’t know why you hacked into government systems. I’m not the only one keeping secrets here, Chloe! God knows what else you’ve kept from me. It’s like you’re living a double life. You’ve never let me in. Not completely.”

What could she say? That Clark, her Kryptonian best friend’s cousin Kara had been abducted by a machine called Braniac? No. She could never tell him any of it, and with great sadness, she began to realize that there would always be secrets between them, always lies, whether purposeful, or by omission, there could never be complete truth between them, and it would become a wedge that would only grow in time. She was different now. Her healing ability set her apart, her friendship with Clark, her involvement in the League, and her work with the meteor infected at ISIS would always set her apart from him. Yes, he was her rock, and her sense of normalcy, but her life would never be normal, and she could never truly share it with him. He was right. It was as though she lived two separate lives, and he could only ever be part of one of them. It would never work, no matter how hard she tried to pretend that it would, no matter how hard she tried to reconcile the two halves of her life, it would never work between them. New tears began to fall at this revelation, and she covered her face with her hand, her shoulders shook lightly as she wept.

Jimmy approached her slowly, his voice soft. He placed a comforting hand on her back. “And you never told me that before, about the experiments. I didn’t know what they’d done to you. I’m sorry Chloe. I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”

Chloe turned her head away from him, sniffling. “I’m sorry too, Jimmy.” With her back to him, she gazed down at the ring on her finger. She should let him go. She hurt him every time she lied to him, every time she kept something of herself hidden from him. _You shouldn’t be with someone if you have to hide yourself from them._ That’s what Oliver had said, and she’d told him the same, yet here she was, thinking she could marry a man she had to hide from. Chloe removed the little ring from her finger, and held it up next to her shoulder, her arm bent at the elbow. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“Chloe…”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered hoarsely. “It’s just not going to work for us, Jimmy.”

“Chloe, don’t do this…”

“Don’t you see? It will always be this way with us,” she sobbed. “Our lives are just too different. We’re too different.” She still held the ring aloft, and finally felt his fingers reaching for it, taking it from her.

“Is this what you really want?” he asked quietly.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s the way it has to be. You deserve to be with someone… normal.”

“You can’t live your life always defining yourself simply by your ability, you can’t use your ability as an excuse, Chloe.”

“It’s more than that, Jimmy. There are things you will never understand. Things I can never share with you, and it will only make us grow farther apart as time goes on. That’s not the kind of wife you deserve.”

He was quiet for a long time. “So that’s it then?” he asked, resignation in his voice.

Finally she turned to him, her eyes red rimmed from tears. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, as new tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Jimmy glanced down at the ring in his hand. He simply nodded, swallowing hard. Maybe she was right. They’d been so up and down over the past year, and he’d done what he could to keep her, but somehow he knew there was always something missing. He thought maybe it was him, maybe he wasn’t enough for her, but that wasn’t it. He’d always felt left out, as though there were some part of her she kept in reserve, some part of her he could never know. He realized that asking her to marry him was probably a last ditch effort to keep her out of desperation, or a hope that he could affect a breach of the walls she’d put up, but things hadn’t changed. He’d never know her the way a husband should know his wife. “I’m sorry too, Chloe,” he whispered.

Chloe dropped down, sitting heavily onto the futon, elbows on her knees, covering her face with her hands. He said no more, and Chloe didn’t lift her head until she heard the door of the Talon apartment close quietly behind him as he left. After a few moments, she stood up in the middle of the living room, not knowing what to do with herself. It was over. It was really over this time. Part of her was deeply saddened over the loss of him, the finality of it all, but another part of her was relieved. She wouldn’t have to lie to him anymore, cover up the secrets of people she knew, or the things she did in her other life, the life she led apart from him. Maybe now she could reconcile those two separate lives, and even if she couldn’t, at least she wouldn’t hurt him anymore.

Chloe slipped on a jean jacket, grabbed up her keys from the table and headed for her car. It was late but she needed to get out of the house, go for a drive, do something. She found herself driving to Metropolis; the long drive took some of the edge off of her pain, but tears still welled in her eyes as she drove. She made her way to ISIS, and went inside, heading toward the back room, toward the stairs that led to the roof. She would often come up here for solitude, to think, or to write, or simply stare out over the Metropolis skyline.

Once above the city streets, she sat along the nearby ledge of the roof, hugging her knees to her chest, gazing out at the lights of the city, the passing cars below, the few people who were out. In the distance she heard a siren, and then the sounds of the city seemed to mingle and fade away. Chloe lowered her head onto her forearms, and wept. She’d never be normal, she’d never have a normal life and she’d probably never find anyone to share her life with, someone who would understand the way she lived. Never had she felt more alone. It was a hard thing to accept, but accept it she must. She’d not allow herself to fall into the trap of self-pity. She’d sit here, have herself a damn good cry and then try to move past it as best as she could.

He watched her from a nearby rooftop. Surprised to see her there, he wondered what had happened, why she sat alone on the roof of the ISIS building, weeping uncontrollably. A fierce urge to protect her from anymore hurt washed over him. He wanted to go to her, every part of his soul screaming for him to pull her into his arms, hold her, comfort her, find out what was wrong, but he dared not make his presence known. As it was he couldn’t help but feel as though he were invading her privacy.

He hadn’t told her that he’d begun his patrols again this past week; trying to remain vigilant for any sign of whatever killing creature was on the loose. So far he’d found nothing. It was quiet tonight, and the Green Arrow kept watch over her until she had no more tears left to cry. She pulled a tissue from her pocket, wiped her eyes and then stood up. Her shoulders squared as she gazed out over the darkened city, the soft breeze lifting her golden hair from the collar of her jacket. She took a deep lung filling breath and released it slowly, the expression on her face one of determination and resolve. He knew whatever it was troubling her, that her instincts would be to confront and overcome. In that way she was stronger than he’d been, and he had to admire her for it. She wiped away the last remnants of tears, and then turned back toward the door. Oliver moved along the rooftop ledge making sure she made it to her car safely, and continued to watch as she drove away until her car grew smaller in the distance.

The Green Arrow reached for his crossbow and fired an arrow toward the adjoining building, deciding to head home for the night, thoughts of Chloe filling his mind. He never saw the red, glowing pair of eyes that followed his movement from below, nor heard the low unearthly growl at his departure.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. 6

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 6  
**  
Chloe sat at the same outdoor café table she’d occupied a few days before with Lois, warming her hands around a large take-out cup of coffee. The heat of summer had begun to give way to milder temperatures as the first breath of autumn was fast approaching. She usually loved this time of year when the world would soon become a blaze of fall colors, but now the leaves were beginning to turn without her notice.

This time she sat alone. She’d picked up her dress from the seamstress, and the gown was now ready to be worn, fitted perfectly to her figure. She glanced sadly at the thick, black garment bag slung over the back of the empty chair next to her, not really wanting to consider its contents, thankful that the bag was not made of clear plastic. It would end up in the back of a closet, or boxed up in storage, eventually long forgotten.

“Hey.” Davis Bloom waited until she lifted her eyes to his, rousing her from her reverie. She offered him a tentative smile.

“Hey.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” she answered, sitting up taller, gesturing toward the seat opposite. “No work today?” She asked, noting he was dressed casually in blue jeans, t-shirt and dark, hooded sweat jacket.

“Nope. Day off. Are you okay?” His voice, deeply male and touched with concern, he sat down, forearms leaning against the polished wood tabletop.

She waved off his concern with a shake of her head and a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah,” she sighed. “I’m fine.”

His eyes, deep, dark and mysterious, studied her. “That’s not the smile I’m used to seeing. Want to talk about it?” he asked gently.

Chloe’s smile faded as she gazed out over the bustling streets of Metropolis watching but not really seeing the people passing by. She didn’t speak for a few moments. “Ever feel as though you’re just not sure where you fit in the grand scheme of things?”

“All the time.”

Chloe’s eyes returned to him, her gaze sympathetic and understanding, as though regarding a kindred spirit.

“You know, I was a foster kid,” Davis went on. “Lived in so many different places growing up. On one hand I felt like a chameleon, always having to change on the surface, on the other hand never really finding anyplace to call home, never fitting in, not really. I’ve always felt… different somehow.”

“I’m sorry. It must have been hard for you.”

He laughed it off. “Nah. It’s no big deal really,” he shrugged. “But yeah, I think I can relate a little bit. I think everyone wonders about that question at some point in their lives.”

Chloe looked away. “Yeah, I suppose.”

“Hey.” Davis waited till her eyes lifted to his, before he spoke again. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that? I mean, the work you do, it’s important. You’re helping people.”

Chloe blushed and looked down at her hands, a shy smile ghosting on her lips. “Well, my friend started ISIS, I’m just picking up the mantle, but… thanks, Davis.” Her lips curved up at the corners.

“Anytime. And there’s the smile I’ve been waiting to see.” He offered her a charming grin of his own, his eyes darkening, mysteriously sensuous. He gazed at her for long moments, his eyes intimately probing hers, and Chloe wondered what he sought there. “Look, I uh… about Jimmy…”

Chloe’s cheeks colored. She waved a hand, letting her fingers settle on the tabletop. “It’s… it’s fine. Really. I’ll be fine,” she interrupted, realizing Jimmy must have told him about the breakup during one of their ambulance runs.

The urge to reach for her hand across from him grew stronger, and just as he inched toward her, a voice called out.

“Chloe.”

Davis pulled his hand back discreetly, as both he and Chloe turned their heads at the approach of Oliver Queen walking purposefully toward them. Oliver had called her over the past few days, but she seemed disinclined toward any conversation that was not League related, and he wondered if what he’d witnessed on the rooftop nights ago was more serious, causing his concern for her to grow. Then Clark told him that she’d broken off her engagement, and her sudden distant behavior made sense. He understood her pain all too well, the need to close herself off, but he couldn’t help feeling a sense of relief that she wasn’t planning on marrying the photographer, and if being glad of it was bad on his part, then so be it. The guy just wasn’t right for her.

Davis’s eyes narrowed, assessing the blonde billionaire, dressed in a brown leather jacket and dark slacks and shirt. The guy’s clothes probably cost more than Davis would make in a year. As he eyed him, however, some primal instinct warned him that this male approaching with his confident stride, was an adversary, and that his interest in Chloe went beyond friendship, just as his own did. A muscle flicked in his jaw as he rose from his seat, and beneath the calm façade, lay an edge of fury and frustration. And as Oliver shook his hand in greeting, Davis gritted his teeth, fighting down the snarl of anger nearly choking him.

“Davis, right?” Oliver asked pleasantly enough, but with an undertone of barely contained male posturing, sensing the violence radiating off of the man in front of him.

“That’s right,” Davis replied as they each dropped hands.

“Nice to see you again,” Oliver wasn’t intimidated, and gave Davis a piece of himself, daring him with his eyes to do or say anything untoward.

Their body language said it all. The exchange, which lasted less than a minute, did not go unnoticed by Chloe, and she rolled her eyes inwardly at the little pissing contest taking place without words.

“Chloe.” Oliver turned his attention to Chloe, smiling warmly, his features softening with what Davis could see was obvious affection for her. “I’m glad I caught up with you. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Oh. Okay. Right now?”

“Yes. It’s important. My car is just over there,” he gestured behind him toward the street.

Davis watched them, his eyes thinning suspiciously. What help could a multi-billionaire with countless resources possibly need from Chloe Sullivan? Perhaps this was merely a ploy to get her away from him, the thought forming a knot of anger in his gut.

She stood up, offering Davis an apologetic look. “Sorry I have to run off, but thanks … for everything.”

Davis nodded his understanding, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “No problem. See you later.” He turned to leave but not before exchanging a glance of acknowledgement with his adversary. Oliver met his gaze unflinchingly as he grasped Chloe by the elbow and began to lead her away, his hand falling to the small of her back. Davis looked down, then away, and headed toward the opposite side of the street.

“Wait. I almost forgot,” she said, stopping up short and turning back toward the table.

Oliver watched her eye the garment bag for a few seconds, before picking it up. He could guess what was in it. Wordlessly, he reached for the bag, attempting to take it from her hands. Chloe blinked up at him, and saw the compassion in his eyes, telling her it was all right. She relinquished the dress with some hesitation, letting him carry it to the car.

“What was that all about?” She asked as they walked, her wedding gown draped over his arm.

“What?”

“You don’t like Davis, do you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I barely know him.”

She sighed. “Ugh. Between you and Clark…”

“Just watching out for the trusty Sidekick is all,” he defended good-naturedly as he stepped toward the passenger side, opened the car door and arranged the long garment bag neatly on the back seat. He then pushed the front seat back in place, and gestured for her to get in with a gallant sweep of his hand. “After you, miss.”

Chloe smiled up at him as she took her seat. She hadn’t seen a genuine Oliver Queen grin like that in a long time and it struck her to find that she’d missed it. “Thank you kind sir.”

He closed the door and rounded the car, getting in and starting the engine.

“What’s so important?”

“A lead on Tess,” he said as he checked the street, then pulled out from the parking space. “She may have found something in the Arctic while searching for Lex.” His eyes flitted briefly to hers. “Something that belongs to Clark.”

“Does Clark know?”

“No. I want to be certain first. So that means busting into Luthorcorp tonight.” He paused for a moment gauging her reaction, not certain she’d want to join him. “With your help.” He cast a conspiratorial glance her way, his brows quirking playfully, challenging her. “That’s if you think you’re up to it, Sidekick.”

A slow smile spread, her lips curving upward. “Does this mean the Green Arrow is back?”

His mouth twitched at one end into a sly grin, a glint of mischief in his brown eyes. “Come with me tonight and find out,” he dared.

Oliver’s challenge sent a surge of excitement over their impending shared adventure coursing through her. It was a sensation she’d not felt in a long time. Chloe hadn’t realized it then, but in the last ten minutes or so, she hadn’t thought of Jimmy, not once.

“You’re on, Queen.”

Oliver smiled broadly as he turned a corner driving into the underground garage entrance of the Tower penthouse; pleased with the spirited gleam he saw lighting her beautiful green eyes, happy that he could be the one to put it there.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

She met him in the darkened alley behind Queen Tower, where he'd been waiting for her. “Video and security systems at Luthorcorp are down and re-routed,” she said, slinging a laptop bag on her back.

“Good,” he grinned, handing her a comlink earpiece for use in the event they were separated. “Let’s go.” He swung his leg over the seat of his motorcycle. Arrow didn’t think twice about grasping her hand, and pulling her toward him, helping her onto the seat behind.

Chloe didn’t think twice about wrapping her arms around his waist, and fitting her body against his back, her thighs around his hips as he took off with a start.

When they’d reached the Luthorcorp building, he hid the bike behind a dumpster. They moved stealthily around the building until Oliver found a spot to his liking. He looked up gauging the distance, then reached for his crossbow, firing off a shot into the sky, and then testing the line.

With his arm raised over his head as he held onto the crossbow, he gazed down at her. “Hold onto me.”

“What?”

“Come on Tower, you’ve been on this ride before. Piece of cake.”

“Yes, but… I mean, I wasn’t… I didn’t… that time was a complete surprise.” She peered up into the distant night sky and the Luthorcorp building looming above them. “And… and it wasn’t as high as… THIS IS!” Her voice trailed off on a high-pitched squeal as a strong arm suddenly swept her up, and her feet were no longer touching the ground. “Okay, okay, I’m holding on!”

His deep laughter rumbled in his chest against her ear. “Don’t look down, and don’t let go, I might need two hands for this.”

Chloe pressed her cheek against his chest, her arms gripping him tightly as they flew ever higher. Her stomach dropped. She’d kill him for this, and yet she had to admit that part of her found it thrilling and exhilarating at the same time. She stifled the scream that threatened to burst from her lips as he swung them up and over the rooftop ledge, burying her face in his leather tunic. They’d landed safely and Oliver set her on her feet, but she kept her face hidden in his chest for a few long seconds, her entire body clinging, molded against his. Finally she lifted her head to find him smiling down at her indulgently.

“Very funny.”

“I know you’d like to keep your arms around me all night, but we have work to do, Watchtower.”

“I’m surprised you could carry me along with the weight of that huge ego of yours,” she pulled away from him, ignoring his sly grin.

“Good thing you’re tiny enough.”

She grinned back with a slight rolling of her eyes, then glanced around, ready to get to the business at hand. “According to the schematics, there should be an entrance, just this way,” she pointed to the left, and began walking. “Come on hero, keep up.”

Oliver got them inside, and it didn’t take long to sneak past security, override the codes and enter Tess’s office. Chloe hacked Lex’s systems and copied all the files, while Oliver kept watch. It would be no problem for her to gain access to them once back at the tower. The adrenaline rush alone was worth the risk, and Oliver was glad he’d asked her to come along. He realized this little mission was something they both needed. Once they’d made it back down into the alley, which included another hair-raising, clinging ride on the Green Arrow express, he’d grasped her hand, leading her back toward the bike in the darkness.

Oliver moved toward the dumpster to retrieve his motorcycle, thinking that the entire caper was almost too easy.

“Okay, I’ll admit it was kind of fun.”

“What was?” He turned the bike around, rolling it up next to her, and then straddled the seat.

“Swinging from a zip-line.”

He grinned at her in the darkness, a Cheshire cat smile stretched wide. Chloe smiled back. The hood and dark glasses almost made him unreadable, but she held his gaze for long silent moments, their smiles softening, and suddenly the air between them was humming, thick with something tender yet sensuous, some emotion that beckoned, like a glimmer of light beneath a lifting fog. Wordlessly, Oliver stretched out his hand to her, and she took it, her body, her entire being acutely aware of him as she placed her small hand in his.

Before he could pull her onto the bike a low growl sounded nearby. “Did you hear that?” Chloe asked, pivoting toward the sound.

“Hurry, get on,” he commanded, pulling her toward him. Chloe scrambled up behind him, holding him tightly. A large shape loomed, red glowing eyes appeared, a rush of air flew past her, brute force connected, knocking them both from the bike. An ear-piercing screech filled the night air.

Chloe realized that Oliver was nowhere near her, when seconds before she’d been hanging onto him. “Arrow!” Chloe lifted her head from the ground, bracing herself on her hands and knees, and rising to her feet, her eyes searching the darkness frantically. She heard him fire off an arrow. More growling, snarling, and unearthly screams.

“Chloe!” It was Oliver’s voice over the beastly noises, but where was he? “Run!”

Instead she moved toward the sound of his voice some distance away, icy fear wrapping around her heart.

“No, Chloe! Run!” And then she heard his strangled sound of pain, mingled with loud snarls.

“Oliver!”

Glowing eyes appeared a few feet in front of her, blocking her path, a flash of bloodied teeth and claws. Chloe bit off the urge to scream, panting, her heart pounding wildly, as she stared wide-eyed at the two red orbs staring back at her, another whoosh, something powerful knocking her off her feet onto the hard concrete beneath her. And then it was gone.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. 7

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 7  
**  
This night would be full of revelations for Oliver Queen. After all, a day of reckoning could not be postponed forever. Like light shed upon things once hidden in shadows, things he’d known but hadn’t wanted to see or admit completely, most of them about Chloe, but about himself too would become suddenly clear. All would be revealed, and his heart would ache with all he knew to be true.

He lay in the alley, the scent of his own blood reaching him, slick warmth, seeping through the torn leather of his costume, pain unbearable. He’d seen the beast attack her, and his only thought was that he had to get to her somehow. She looked so small lying on the ground in a heap, like a child’s rag doll tossed carelessly aside. He had to get to her, or die trying.

She’d gotten the wind knocked out of her but good, yet the beast had not harmed her otherwise. Chloe gradually came back to herself, and shook off the blow, rolling to her side trying painfully to breathe. Gloved hands were there reaching for her, grasping at her, attempting to pull her up. “Chloe.” His voice was barely audible, his breathing labored.

She lifted her head, and even in the dimness she could see his wounds. Claw marks ran down his arms, dripping blood, his green leather tunic torn to shreds, and dark-stained. “Oh my God, Oliver!”

He swayed on his feet, collapsing at her side, a grunt escaping him as his body hit the ground.

The creature had nearly gutted him, long, deep gashes ran down his torso, blood flowed freely, and Chloe wondered how he’d managed to reach her, and yet there he was attempting to pick her up. Her heart wrenched painfully in her chest. Even wounded as badly as he was, his only thought was for her safety.

She leaned over him, trying to assess his wounds. “It’s going to be all right. Just take me back to the penthouse,” he thought he heard her say, not comprehending why. He was in no condition to take her anywhere at the moment.

And then it clicked in his mind. The last time she’d healed him, he wasn’t even aware of it, and so when she placed her hands on his wounds he wasn’t certain what to expect. Oliver remembered that Clark hadn’t wanted her to heal him, but never understood why, until Clark told him that she took on the pain of whatever injury she healed. She’d be incapacitated, and now understanding dawned. Take her back to the penthouse. “Chloe,” he shook his head. He knew exactly how Clark must have felt. He didn’t want her to feel this kind of pain. “No, Chloe.”

“Yes. It’ll be all right,” she soothed, cradling his head in one hand and stroking his cheek tenderly with the other. She moved her hand over his wounds, and he watched in utter shock and fascination as a bright, glowing light emanated from her palm. Her eyelids closed as odd numbing sensations filled him, healed and comforted him. Her essence permeated his every cell. He could feel his torn flesh knitting, his body becoming whole again, his strength surging within him, returning. For a moment, the light grew blinding, and then suddenly it was gone.

Oliver blinked several times in rapid succession. Chloe’s limp body was sprawled atop his, and panic filled his heart. “Chloe!” He gathered her in his arms, sitting up, cradling her. She was alive, barely. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly until her shallow gasps evened out. Was this what had happened to her last time she’d healed him? Knowing what she’d done for him twice now, had his insides twisted in a maelstrom of feelings for the woman in his arms.

Another revelation. A hot wave of shame, unexpected, unwanted, washed over him as well, and he finally understood fully, why Clark was so angry with him that night. She’d saved his life, and he’d been carelessly squandering it all away. Knowing she’d healed him, and the actual witnessing of it were two very different things. He hadn’t seen the after effects the way that Clark had. Oliver had wanted something to believe in, a reason for the Green Arrow to continue. Chloe told him that those reasons still existed, and though he knew she’d been right, up until this moment, he hadn’t really believed. It hadn’t really hit him until now, until he witnessed first hand what her power could do to her, what her sacrifice meant. She willingly risked herself, not knowing if it would be the last time. And she’d called him a hero. He hadn’t deserved the title.

Oliver clutched her to his chest, gathering her up closely, gaining leverage and rising to his feet. He cradled her head against his shoulder, moving toward his overturned bike. Getting her home like this on his motorcycle would be no easy task, but they needed to get out of here. If that thing came back, there’d be no way he could defend them both.

Setting her down gently, he righted the bike, then picked her up once more deciding to settle her across the seat in front of him holding onto her with one arm. It was awkward and slow going, but he’d finally made it back to the tower. Once there, he carried her to his room and laid her carefully on his bed. Hood lowered, glasses removed, he sat down on the bed beside her and checked her pulse once more, placing his fingers at her throat. It was still there, steady but weak, thank God. Her eyes opened briefly, a look of recognition entered them, and then her lids closed over once more. His fingertips strayed to caress her cheek, then roved gently over her lips. “I’m sorry, Chloe,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have asked you to come with me. This wouldn’t have happened…”

She lifted her gaze to his once more. “No. Oliver.” Chloe reached for his hand against her cheek feebly, her fingers trembling with the effort, clasping his hand in hers and holding it, warm against her skin. “Just… stay… with me,” she whispered, her voice tremulous and weak.

“Anything for you, Mistress Watchtower,” he answered, softly. He meant what he’d said. He’d do anything for her. Anything.

She smiled up at him weakly, her eyes closing at the soothing touch of his fingers threading through her hair.

Oliver glanced down at his bloodstained, shredded tunic and stood to remove it, moving away from the bed. He shed his costume completely, stepping into the adjacent bathroom, checking himself where his wounds had been. There was nothing, no trace of any injury whatsoever, only the blood he’d shed was left as any indication that he’d been wounded at all. He washed the blood from his body, then slipped into sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Returning to Chloe’s side, he cleaned her bloodied hands as best as he could with a wash cloth, removed her shoes, pulled back the covers, settling her under them, then moved the bedroom chair taking a seat next to her. He gazed at her for long moments, not really knowing what else to do but wait, and think. What to do about his feelings for her? Any other time, with any other woman, he’d simply go for it. He wasn’t stupid, he knew his looks, and his money garnered an abundance of female attention, most of it superficial and meaningless, and sometimes that was fine with him. But aside from Lois, there hadn’t been anyone who’d held his interest for long, no one he’d really cared about, and after Lois, he’d sunk into despair and had no desire to fall again.

Not knowing where to put these feelings and the inability to act on them was frustrating to him. He knew that to act upon them now would be pointless. Her breakup with Jimmy was too new and raw, and though he and Lois had parted ways months ago, he wanted to be certain of his own feelings for Chloe as well. He didn’t want her to be a Lois substitute, nor did he want to be some rebound guy for Chloe. This fact alone was enough to make him realize that whatever it was he felt for her could be something so much more than he’d ever felt for anyone. It didn’t scare him. She really was the only one who knew him, every side of him. She’d seen him at his absolute worst, and still she’d had faith in him, believed in him.

Her soft voice broke into his thoughts. “Oliver.”

He sat up, reaching for her hand. Cool fingers closed around his and she tugged weakly, wanting him closer.

“Don’t… leave me.”

“I won’t, angel. I promise.”

“Here,” she whispered. "Sleep." Oliver allowed her to pull him closer, and he understood what she wanted. He abandoned all thought of propriety, and pulled back the covers. He climbed into the bed beside her, slipping underneath the sheets with her, arranging them over them both, then gathering her up and enfolding her in his arms. She fit as perfectly against his body as he’d imagined. Cradling her head against his chest, he stroked her hair absently. The night had been full of revelations, and his heart ached with all that he knew to be true. He closed his eyes, relaxing, waiting for sleep to come. He’d have to put his feelings on hold. He’d wait. Drifting off to sleep with Chloe in his arms, he hoped that patience was truly a virtue.

* * * * * *

“Ms. Sullivan.”

Chloe lifted her eyes from the computer screen to find Tess Mercer strolling casually into the inner office of ISIS, two of her guards not far behind. She cast a cursory glance around the room, her eyes finally settling on Chloe once more, a barely contained smirk curving her lips.

“Ms. Mercer. What can I do for you?” Chloe asked, guardedly, closing up one of the Veritas files she’d been working on.

“Actually, I think there just might be something we can do for each other.”

“No offense, but that’s highly doubtful.”

“I know you and the Green Arrow broke into Luthorcorp last night.”

This news didn’t faze Chloe in the least. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was home last night.”

Tess raised a manicured brow. “Alone I imagine? No Jimmy around to act as an alibi? Pity.”

Chloe swallowed hard, trying not to reveal her anger. “Like I said. I doubt there’s anything you can do for me.”

“Oh, I think there is.” Tess stepped closer, her heels clicking purposefully.

Chloe tipped her head, waiting.

“You have something I want. I have something you want. It’s really quite simple.”

“I’m sure you have nothing I want, and unless you’re meteor infected, I doubt there’s anything of interest for you here.”

“Let’s stop the merry-go-round, shall we? You have a healing ability and advanced intelligence. I have something that belongs to a friend of yours. The Traveler?”

Chloe’s eyes thinned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You use that brain of yours to help me locate Lex Luthor, and return what information you’ve stolen from Luthorcorp files, and I’ll give you what’s in my possession.”

“Even if I could find Lex, what makes you think I’d help you? And for that matter, what makes you think I’m even slightly interested in something that belongs to some traveler?”

Tess strolled around the room, her eyes sweeping the interior with renewed interest. “Aside from the fact that what I possess is very valuable to the Traveler, I suppose I could have you arrested for breaking and entering the Luthorcorp building if that’s any incentive,” Tess intoned, her voice chilly and distant. “Though I am disappointed in the company you keep. The Green Arrow?” she scoffed, her tone coolly disapproving. “Seems a bit beneath you, Ms. Sullivan.” She turned to face Chloe. “Then again, your taste in men leaves something to be desired. Photographers, green leather-wearing terrorists. I do believe I see a trend in your attraction to the bottom feeders.” She stepped closer, peering into Chloe’s eyes, her voice lowered to a sultry, mocking whisper. “Did he promise you anything? He’s not very good about keeping promises.”

Chloe returned her stare with a fiery one of her own, her voice mimicking Tess’s sultry calm. “Have me arrested if you have proof that I’ve broken into Luthorcorp…”

Tess motioned to one of her guards who handed her a large manila envelope. She pulled several light-distorted photographs from them. Though the images were almost too bright to see much of anything, they were of her and the Green Arrow in the alley behind the Luthorcorp building. Chloe’s jaw nearly dropped, but she kept her surprise hidden. The photographs were taken as she’d healed him, light emanating from her hands caused the overexposure, but the figures were clear enough.

“That proves nothing,” Chloe defended.

“It proves your association with him. It proves you were there last night. It proves your healing ability. You’ve healed him before haven’t you?” Tess smirked as she gave Chloe a once over. “I admit I’d wondered over his mysterious, swift recovery.” She stepped around Chloe, nearly murmuring in her ear. “You must care for him very much. Is he the reason you broke off your engagement to the photographer?”

Chloe spoke confidently without turning around. “Why you know or care so much about my personal life is disturbing. Sounds as though you need a new hobby, or you know, a life of your own?”

Tess laughed humorlessly, pacing the room once more. “You want to track that creature don’t you? You want to make certain that the Traveler is safe?” She came to stand before Chloe. “You want to keep the Green Arrow’s identity a secret? An arrangement would be mutually beneficial.”

Chloe bit her lip, but said nothing, her gaze on Tess remaining suspicious.

“Think about it. I’ll be in touch, Ms. Sullivan,” Tess said, then turned on her heel and swept from the room, her two suited guards following closely behind. She pivoted one last time, speaking over her shoulder. “Oh, and you can keep those photographs. I have the originals.”

  
Certain Tess was gone, Chloe reached for her cell phone, hitting the speed dial. “Oliver, I need to see you as soon as possible. Tess just paid me a visit, but there’s something else. Something on one of the files I want you to look at with me about _Veritas_, and… possibly, your parents.”

**End Chapter 7**

 

 


	8. 8

  
**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 8  
**   
He hadn’t stopped thinking of her since she’d left earlier that morning. There was apologizing, and a bit of awkward shyness on her part at awakening in his arms, in his bed. He simply gazed down at her in amusement as she began blustering and talking in that fast way she had when embarrassed and flustered. He reassured her that it was completely all right, and that under the circumstances there was absolutely nothing to apologize for, after all, it wasn’t every day that powerful red-eyed creatures with large teeth and claws attacked and tried to shred him to bits. It wasn’t every day that someone healed him and took on his pain. She was near death because of him, and staying with her was the least he could do. Her wanting someone nearby was completely understandable. It was nothing to worry about. She seemed satisfied with this, but then before she left, she surprised him by stepping up on tiptoe, thanking him with a quick, soft, tentative kiss on the cheek, then turning away toward the elevator without another word. Oliver must have stood anchored to the floor in front of the elevator for a good five minutes after she left.

The phone rang just as he was about to enter his Green Arrow room. His intention was to patrol tonight and find that beastly thing. At the sound, he did an about face, and headed for his desk, picking up his cell phone.

“Chloe. Is everything all right?”

“Oliver, I need to see you as soon as possible. Tess just paid me a visit, but there’s something else. Something on one of the files I want you to look at with me about Veritas, and… possibly, your parents.”

He wondered what information the Luthorcorp files could contain on his parents, and why Tess would seek out Chloe. Something in his gut twisted. None of it could be good. “Are you at ISIS?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you had dinner yet?”

Chloe glanced up at the clock, noting the hour nearing 8:00 pm. “No.”

“Neither have I. I’ll bring something for us, and be there as soon as I can.”

Twenty minutes later, Oliver was there with a bag of take-out Chinese food. Chloe’s face caused his greeting to die in his throat.

She looked up at him, a pained, wary expression in her eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, setting the food down and coming to stand next to her at the computer screen to peer over her shoulder.

“I’ve printed out what relevant information I could find.” She bit her lip, her eyes wary as she handed him the papers.

Oliver glanced down at them, then up at her, a reluctant question in his eyes, not certain he was ready for this. He moved away from her to pace the room, skimming over the words.

“Your parents were involved in Veritas. A secret little elite club along with the Luthors, the Teagues, and Dr. Virgil Swann.” Her soft voice sounded behind him. “They were preparing for the arrival of the Traveler. They were sworn to secrecy and sought to protect and possibly control him if need be, because once here on earth he would have superhuman powers and abilities, he’d be almost god-like among mere mortals.”

Oliver lifted his head from the papers in his hand, turning to gaze at her. “Clark.”

“Yes.”

Oliver lowered his eyes turning away from her once more. “Every one of them is dead.”

Chloe stepped close beside him. “The only surviving children are you and possibly Lex. Lionel was one of the last remaining parents.”

Oliver continued to read the pages in his hand, his eyes scanning quickly. “They were murdered,” he uttered in disbelief, the shock striking him like a blow to the gut. He lifted his eyes from the paper to look at her. Chloe had never seen his handsome face pinched with the heart-rending pain of sorrow. She had seen anger, humor, desire, and indifference in his expression, but never this. Chloe felt his pain wrench in her own breast, and casting her eyes downward, placed a gentle hand over the fist that clutched the now partially wrinkled papers in his hand.

“No,” he said abruptly, a tone of harsh finality in his voice, turning away from her, his voice low and raspy. He walked toward the middle of the room, his back to her, his head bowed. He didn’t want her pity.

Chloe stared at his broad back a moment, compassion sweeping through her. “Oliver.”

Sorrow, quickly turning to anger washed over him. The walls closed in, and air in the room became suddenly stifling. “I need to get out of here,” he said, his voice deep, rough edged with deadly calm.

The papers he held, fell from his fingers to float scattering across the floor. Chloe walked toward him, screaming silently at the injustice that had brought him to this. She couldn’t let him leave. Hadn’t he comforted her? Her heart ached for him, longing to give him that same comfort. She approached him, placing a small hand on his back, sensing the tension radiating from his body through his dark shirt. “No. Don’t leave Ollie. Not this way. Let’s think about this first.”

There was nothing to think about. His parents had been murdered, and he needed to do something, anything to quell his rage. Oliver whirled, turning on her suddenly, startling her, his large hands gripping her shoulders, fingers biting into her flesh, his eyes fiery with the vengeance that burned in his soul. The words he would say though, died on his lips and were quickly forgotten when he saw her face, heard the startled gasp that escaped her; saw the tears that were for him, welling up shining in her expressive green eyes, mirroring his own pain. He couldn’t speak at all. A tear slipped down her cheek, and then he felt her gentle, trembling fingertips reach up to touch his chest, the sides of his neck, his cheeks, soothing him, easing his rage. He loosened his grip as her fingers trailed slowly upward, caressing him. His expression softened, his breathing shallow.

“Oliver,” her breath shuddered. “I’m so sorry, please… don’t go.” His own sorrow reflected back to him when he gazed into her eyes.

All at once, his hands slid around her, strong arms sweeping her up, crushing her to his chest. A heart-rending groan of angst left him as he lowered his head, and burying his face in her hair, he emitted a sound of anguish. His eyes squeezed shut, his throat constricting, as he tried to keep his raw emotion in check. The memory of his parents’ death, and the small boy who’d endured it, flooding back, threatening to wash him away in a tidal wave, but for this woman in his arms; his lifeline. She would share his pain again, the knowledge binding him to her ever more deeply. Oliver rocked her slowly, gently for long silent moments, he breathed deeply of her, her nearness calming his soul. He held her until she relaxed against him and he felt her arms encircle his waist, holding him tightly in return, and he knew she had forgiven him his outburst. They held each other until the world fell away, and nothing else existed but two of them, clinging to one another. With arms wrapped securely around each other, for this moment at least, some semblance of peace finally settled in his heart, and Oliver felt like he’d come home at last.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, time didn’t exist, and eventually he slowly lifted his head from the soft curve of her neck. When she met his gaze, he felt an involuntary tightening low in his gut. His dark eyes drifted over her face like a soft caress, he searched her eyes, as though seeking some encouragement from her. Brushing away a tear with the ball of his thumb; his forefinger traced her cheekbone, stopping beneath her chin, lifting toward him gently. God, he wanted, needed to kiss her like he needed the air to breathe.

As their gazes locked, something sensuously charged rippled through their entrancement, something profoundly and tangibly evocative surged between them. Her whole being seemed to be filled with waiting. Kissing Oliver would be all kinds of wrong. The tingling in the pit if her stomach, and the way her heart jolted and her pulse pounded, and the sensation of his hard body pressed against hers, said otherwise. His nearness seemed to fire every nerve in her body, but Chloe didn’t want to cross any lines she’d regret. Kissing him would open a Pandora’s Box of complications she wasn’t certain she could deal with right now, or possibly ever. Thoughts of Jimmy and Lois drifted to her mind unwittingly. This couldn’t be happening now, but the pull of Oliver’s sensuous allure, combined with the overwhelming mix of emotions whirling in them both, was overpowering, and she found herself wanting, needing to kiss him like she needed the air to breathe.

Oliver stared back at her, waiting in silence, an invitation in the smoldering depths of his eyes. Slowly, his eyes lowered, settling on the lushness of her mouth. And as if by some invisible magnetic thread connecting them, his head descended, her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, his lips a whisper away from hers.

The exaggerated sound of a throat clearing broke the spell, bringing them both tumbling back to earth.

Clark had to clear his throat twice before they noticed he was in the room.

The heat of embarrassment flooded Chloe’s cheeks, Oliver’s arms fell away, and he ran a flustered hand through his hair, then rubbed the back of his neck absently as they parted abruptly, and she turned toward the sound. “Clark! Uh… what are you doing here?”

Clark squinted; eyeing them both as if they’d just lost their minds. “You called me, remember?”

Chloe felt the heat, and the brush of Oliver’s body close behind her, it was oddly and intimately comforting, considering they’d gotten caught in an almost kiss. Chloe didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved at Clark’s appearance. It was probably for the best. Not a good idea to kiss him, the timing was completely wrong, he was emotionally vulnerable, and so was she. The past with Jimmy, Lois and a host of other reasons, too numerous to list made it completely wrong.

“I did? Yes. I did.” She swallowed, regaining her composure, moving toward the desk to sit in front of the computer. “Oliver and I found some information on Luthorcorp files,” she went on, comfortable now in her role of disseminating information, giving her something else to focus on. “About Veritas, and his parents’ involvement.” She cast a sympathetic glance at Oliver. “And about their deaths,” she added softly.

A hard glint returned to Oliver’s eyes. “They were murdered. And I _will_ find out who was responsible.”

Clark looked down, hesitating, then exchanging a glance with Chloe, he continued. “The person responsible is dead.” Clark returned his gaze to meet Oliver’s expectant one. “Killed for the same reason your parents were. Lionel Luthor. He orchestrated it.”

Oliver appeared to deflate before their eyes. There was no way to exact revenge or serve justice on a dead man, but perhaps he’d seen his end justifiably, and payback was indeed a bitch. This didn’t do much, however to quell his anguish over the discovery he’d made tonight.

“Clark. Tess came to visit me.”

This mention had the immediate attention of both men.

“She wants me to help her find Lex, and in exchange, she claims to have something that belongs to you. Something very important.” Chloe explained the entire exchange to them.

“She’s dangerous, Chloe,” Oliver interjected. “I know her.”

“And she knows you too, Oliver. You were right, she knows about the green leather fetish. But, I’m curious. Aren’t you? I’ve played with fire before, she doesn’t scare me, and if she can give me information about this creature we’re dealing with, and whatever it is she possesses that belongs to Clark, I think it’s worth a shot. Besides,” she went on, “it’ll give me some inside access to what she’s up to. Meanwhile, Clark, you can keep your eyes and ears open at the Planet.”

The two men eyed each other, each of them concerned for Chloe’s safety, yet knowing she probably had a point.

Clark was the first to relent. “You have to tell us everything, Chloe. Everything you find, anything she does or says, everything you’re working on.”

“Of course,” she smiled triumphantly. “That’s the plan. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see if I can round up some plates. Oliver was kind enough to bring dinner.”

After she left the room each man looked at the other, speaking simultaneously.

“Look, Oliver..”

“Clark…”

“Whatever I just walked in on, it’s not a good idea.”

“I know.” Oliver blustered for a moment. “It’s just… I found out tonight that my parent’s were murdered… Chloe… she was merely offering me… a hug, trying to calm me down, comfort me… I don’t know what happened.”

Clark nodded, seeming satisfied with this, until Oliver spoke again.

“But whatever is happening between us, I’m not going to stop it, unless Chloe tells me she doesn’t want it.”

“Are you crazy? She’s just broken off an engagement; you’re busy working on your next conquest. Chloe’s not the kind of woman you can use and discard, Oliver. She’s not one of your hookups…”

“I know she’s not,” Oliver interrupted.

“You two have been spending a lot of time together. She’s vulnerable right now. Don’t use her like that.”

“Do you think you’re telling me anything I don’t know, Clark? Do you think I haven’t thought about this? Do you really think I would use her like that, when I could easily find a ‘hookup’? Come on, Clark. She’s a friend. I care about her. Give me some credit.”

“Then what’s going on?” Clark demanded.

“I… I don’t know exactly. I think I’m…” Oliver lowered his head, glancing away nervously. “I think I’mfallinginlovewithher,” he mumbled incoherently.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Oliver lifted his head to find Clark scrutinizing him. “Pretty bad timing, huh?”

“I’d say so. Among other things, like your reputation, and let’s not forget to mention, Lois.”

He released a heavy breath, his voice resigned. “I know.”

Clark couldn’t help but sense Oliver’s sincerity. “Give her some time. How patient are you?”

“I’m trying.”

“You’re going to have to do a lot of work, proving yourself, your intentions, to her.”

“She’s worth it.”

“Have you talked to Lois?”

“Uh… about Chloe? No.”

“It might help. Chloe won’t become involved with you without her blessing, you know that right?”

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?”

“Maybe not. Lois cares about both of you.” Clark shrugged. “If she believes you’re serious about Chloe, she might even help move things along. Lois never really did think Chloe and Jimmy were a good match.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Make that three.”

“Three what?” Chloe asked as she swept into the room carrying plates and forks for all of them.

“Three glasses,” Clark said, quickly noting that she carried none. “I’ll get them.”

Oliver took the plates from her. “Are you okay? I mean, are we okay?”

She smiled up at him reassuringly, nodding. “Yeah.” She knew he was referring to the almost-kiss, but decided not to dwell on something that didn’t even happen, and besides, it was nothing really. “Are you okay? I’m sorry you had to find out about your parents… like that.”

He took her hand. “I’m not okay, but… I’m glad you’re here with me.”

* * * * *

Davis Bloom awoke in a darkened alley naked as the day he was born. This wasn’t the first time. He’d been having blackouts recently, long periods of time that he’d lost, couldn’t account for, not knowing where he’d been or what he’d done. He’d find himself in places he never recalled visiting, always waking up somewhere, always without benefit of clothing. What was happening to him? He’d heard of people that would sleepwalk, and carry out every day tasks, driving, even grocery shopping in their sleep. He wasn’t certain such things were really possible, but if so, it might explain what was happening to him.

He searched the dumpster for something to cover himself with, finding a cardboard box. It was better than nothing. Glancing around he tried to discern where he was so that he could make his way home again. He vowed to see a doctor, maybe have some tests done, find out what was wrong with him.

Rounding the building, he realized he was at the ISIS Foundation. The lights were on, Chloe must be here, but he couldn’t let her see him like this. Just as he was about to move past the window, he caught sight of her. Oliver Queen was there, taking a small stack of plates from her hands. They were talking. Queen took her hand tenderly. She smiled up at him, and then Queen leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, just before Clark entered the room carrying three glasses. Davis’s blood ran hot at the sight of them. He blinked, shaking his head to clear it, remembering that he was standing there in nothing but a cardboard box and that he’d better get home before someone noticed him.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. 9

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 9  
**  
“These are my terms.” It was Chloe’s turn to stroll around someone else’s office as if she’d owned it. She’d made Tess wait an entire week before coming to visit her at the _Daily Planet _office. “I do what I can to help you find Lex Luthor, and you give me any information you have on the murderous Metropolis monster, whatever object you possess that belongs to the Traveler,” Chloe stopped her movement, pinning Tess with a penetrating look. “And the Green Arrow is a no fly zone.”

“Do I detect some possessiveness?”

“I know of your pathetic attempt on his life. Stay away from him,” she warned, the finality and menace in her voice permitting no argument.

Tess shook her head in mock sympathy. “Ah, Ms. Sullivan. A little feminine advice? Don’t get too attached to your Emerald Archer friend. Goodness knows he’s not the reciprocating kind. I know him.”

“Are you the same woman you were years ago? The man you knew then doesn’t exist. I know the man he is now.” At Tess’s raised eyebrow, Chloe continued. “That’s right, I know all about your time on the island, and whatever past you may have had with him, is just that. Past. Besides, the woman-scorned act doesn’t suit you.”

Tess couldn’t help but ponder over what possible relationship Chloe had with Oliver Queen, nor could she help the vague sense of jealousy that seemed to settle in her chest. “You seem overly confident in him. He could prove to be your weakness.”

“The way that Lex is yours?” Chloe countered icily.

There was a long, brittle silence. Tess pursed her lips, her eyes thinning momentarily. “And if I don’t agree to your terms?”

“No deal. Find Lex on your own.” Chloe strode toward the desk, gazing down at Tess confidently. “But right now, I’m the best chance you’ve got of finding him, aren’t I?”

Tess seemed to weigh her options before speaking. “Keep the Green Arrow out of Luthorcorp business, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Keep his identity a secret, and I’ll see what I can do. I won’t make promises for him.”

“Don’t cross me, Ms. Sullivan, or all bets are off.”

“I have very powerful friends Ms. Mercer, not to mention that I could easily sabotage all Luthorcorp data systems, and have the company and all of it’s subsidiaries on it’s knees in minutes. Don’t cross me.”

The two women stared at one another. Lex had told her about Chloe. He’d been right. She certainly was a worthy opponent. Tess momentarily wondered if there were any chance that Chloe might be persuaded to join her team, then quickly disregarded the idea. There’d be no way she would betray the Green Arrow or any of her other friends. “I’ll have the information you require sent over later today, as well as recent leads on Mr. Luthor’s whereabouts.” Tess said, rising from her seat. “But the item I have belonging to the Traveler stays in my possession until Lex is found.”

“Fine,” Chloe responded coolly, then turned to leave Tess’s office. “I’ll get started on our little game of where in the world is Lex Luthor.”

  
* * * * *

“Lois, are you cooking? Something smells good. What’s for dinner?” Chloe hung her jacket on the coat rack then set her purse on the chair.

“I’m trying out a pot roast. What? I can cook. Kind of.”

Chloe smiled. “I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“Okay. Spill it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to tell me what you said to her yesterday, I’ve never seen Tess look so unraveled. It was great!”

Chloe laughed it off moving toward the cabinet, reaching up to retrieve a mug. “Nothing really. She asked me for help researching something and I just gave her my conditions.”

“Hmm. Does this have anything to do with what you’re working on with Ollie?”

“Uh… kind of, I suppose. I mean, we’re really trying to just crack this whole serial killer thing, you know?” She reached for the coffee pot, and poured the dark, steaming brew into the mug.

“Yeah. And Olsen hasn’t gotten any really good photographs…. Uh… Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Lois. You don’t have to not mention him around me.”

“About that…” Lois hesitated, not certain how to broach the subject. “How do you feel about dating again?” She said, taking a seat at the table, and motioning for Chloe to do the same.

Chloe groaned, dropping into the chair opposite. “You’re not thinking of setting me up with someone are you?”

“Well, no. Not exactly.”

“Good.”

“Because, you know… you’ve been spending a lot of time with Oliver and…. What?” Lois exclaimed innocently at Chloe’s wide-eyed incredulous look.

“Lois, he’s your Ex!”

“So.”

“He’s also a bit of a player, in case you haven’t noticed, and just… out of my league.”

“He was never a player when we were together. Ollie just needs someone… someone he cares for, someone worth committing himself to, someone who grounds him, challenges him, like you, and you are not out of his league.”

“I can’t believe you’re pawning me off on your ex-boyfriend.”

“You have to admit he’s gorgeous, and you’re good friends, and he trusts you implicitly.”

“Shelby fits that description, should I date him too?” Chloe smirked, taking a sip from the mug.

“Stick with your own species, Chloe. Just listen… You already have the perfect foundation for a romantic relationship, and Oliver won’t shed, leaving dog hair all over your favorite sweater.”

“Clark told you about what he saw last week, didn’t he?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay, I’ll admit, Oliver is…”

“Sexy as hell? Don’t tell Clark I said that.”

“He is very appealing, and… okay maybe I’m drawn to him. But it just wouldn’t work, Lois.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I don’t think I’m his type, I doubt he’d really be interested.”

“What if he already is interested?”

“He’s not.”

“He is. You haven’t noticed, that since you two have been hanging around each other, Oliver’s not been seen with the usual bimbo arm candy? He’s not been playing the partying playboy billionaire?”

“I don’t think… he’s not…”

“He is, Chloe.”

“How do you know?”

“A good reporter never reveals her sources. Just trust me, I know.”

“And you’re totally okay with this?”

“At first, no. I wasn’t. I admit the whole thing is pretty weird. But I’ve thought about it a lot. And I just think you’re better suited to him than Jimmy. Oliver and I have made our peace with things, and yeah, I’m okay with it. Besides, he knows what I’ll do to him if he hurts my cousin.”

“You’ve talked to him?”

“Maybe.”

“Lois!”

Suddenly the scent of something acrid reached their nostrils. “Oh shit.” Lois put on the oven mitts, and opened the oven door that immediately belched out a wave of smoke. “I think I’ve burned dinner again.” Removing the pan, both women stared at what once had been a piece of meat that now resembled a smoky pile of shoe leather.

Chloe ran though the apartment opening windows, before the smoke alarm went off again.

Lois reached for the phone, turning her head to call after Chloe. “The usual on your pizza?”

* * * * *

He was waiting for her on the balcony. The nights were cooler now, much cooler than he was used to in Star City. He’d spoken to Lois days ago. He felt foolish doing it, but Clark was right, it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. It probably helped that Clark had paved the way by speaking to Lois before he’d gone to make his case. He wanted get this right, he’d messed up enough where any semblance of a meaningful relationship with a woman was concerned. Casual he could do. But Chloe would never be anything casual, and after he’d satisfied Lois of his intentions toward her cousin, she seemed willing enough to grant her blessing. Lois had called him an hour ago, saying Chloe was on her way here. She’d done her part was all she’d say, giving no clue as to Chloe’s reaction.

Not knowing what else to do, he stood gazing out over the Metropolis skyline. The night was clear enough that even a few stars were visible, winking out against the darkened sky, and he tried to find as many sections of the various constellations as he could while he waited.

“It won’t work.” She seemed out of breath, as though she’d run up to the penthouse instead of taking the elevator. She was nervous.

Oliver turned around at the sound of her voice, trying to hide his disappointment.

She took a few steps closer. “Because… it just… we’re just…we’re friends,” she said.  She tried to keep her focus on his handsome face, but her eyes unwittingly drifted over his open white shirt, revealing a bare chest and torso, her gaze traveling down to his shoeless feet, before she lifted her eyes quickly.

Oliver remained stoically quiet. He wasn’t certain what to expect after he’d talked to Lois. But when Chloe stepped closer, so close he could touch her, and gaze down into green eyes that betrayed her every emotion, he knew his answer.

“And… and I don’t want to ruin a friendship, a working relationship. Believe me, I’ve been through it. Besides, I mean, too much baggage, too many obstacles…hurts…the past…”

Oliver brushed errant wind-tossed strands of golden hair from her cheek as she spoke, simply and calmly studying her, aware of her in every pore of his body – her nearness, the scent of her, the heat of her skin.

“And, we’re too different… You’re arrogant and cocky, and… and a walking hormone… and… ” Chloe paused to tame her rapid breathing and heartbeat as his fingers brushed the hair back from her face, threading into the softness of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek in his palm, watching her swallow harshly as his hand touched her skin. A thumb stroked her cheekbone.

A hot blush crept over her entire body at the sudden caress of his other hand slipping to her waist. His fingers then slid down the curve of her spine, settling at the small of her back, pulling her effortlessly against his length, holding her there.

“Stubborn, and…” Chloe continued to meet his eyes, the burn of heat in their shadowy depths causing her heart to turn over fluttering wildly in her breast. “You’re not… even…and… I’m too different… I’m not like the others…. you can’t just… think you can do that…” The restless desire in his eyes had her blood racing. Chloe could barely breathe or think a coherent thought. The hand that cupped her cheek, tipped her face up closer to his. Slowly, lazily, never breaking eye contact, he lowered his mouth, his lips slanting, hovering a scant inch above hers. A low moan slipped past her lips, a husky helpless sound of want. “Oh God,” she whispered. Her fingers plunged into his hair, pulling his head closer. “Oliver,” she breathed.

His parted lips brushed against hers, barely touching them, softness and heat and unspoken promises, feather-touching her with tantalizing persuasion. He took her top lip into his mouth, then her bottom lip, sucking gently, nipping it playfully, then taking her mouth completely, hungrily, crushing his lips hard over hers. Starving, he dived deeper into her mouth, pouring everything he was into the kiss. It was the kiss of a man who knew exactly what he wanted, and he wanted Chloe. The moment Oliver’s mouth took hers, he felt the invisible threads already binding them, tighten. Kissing her was a hundred times better than he’d ever imagined.

Nothing could have prepared her for the mind-blowing intensity of his kiss. She was lost the second his lips touched hers, drowning in man, in the taste and scent and feel of him. She drank him in, all of him, arching against him, offering herself up to the delicious pressure of his hard, lean body, the action sending a pulsing wave of desire sluicing to her feminine core, her womb contracting with need.

A groan, deep in his throat escaped him, as he dragged his mouth away slightly. They were both breathing heavily, sharing each other’s breath. Oliver brushed his nose against hers, pulling her tighter, closer, nearly lifting her off her feet. “You were saying?” he panted.

“We’ll talk about it later,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Kiss me again, Ollie.”

“Yes, Mistress Watchtower,” he grinned, and then smothered the smile on her lips with a searing kiss, full of passion, and promises of things yet to come.

**End Chapter 9**


	10. 10

  
**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 10  
**  
“A walking hormone?”

Chloe had no idea how long they stood outside in the cool night air, arms wrapped snugly around one another, huddled closely, her cheek pressed against the warm skin of his chest where the white shirt lay parted, his heartbeat pulsing softly against her ear. Chloe couldn’t help but feel safe and warm in the cocoon of his arms. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his embrace slightly to peer up at him. Her lips curved in a teasing smile. “Well, you have to admit your reputation precedes you…”

He cringed inwardly, remembering the morning she’d seen a disheveled, angry woman leaving his apartment, not to mention a few photographs of him with various women that graced the gossip pages not long after the attempt on his life. He took her face in his hands. “I know you’re different, I know you’re not like the others, and no I don’t think I can win you over that easily,” he spoke softly with a hint of earnestness. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever known, and I’d like to prove my intentions.”

“What are your intentions, exactly, Mr. Queen?”

“Be with me. Give me the chance to show you.”

“Ollie… it hasn’t been that long since I broke off my engagement…”

“You didn’t love him.”

“What?”

Thumbs absently stroked her cheeks tenderly; easing away her slight indignation at what at first appeared to be a false accusation. “Not the way you should have, and that’s why you let him go,” he watched her expression soften, his touch reassuring her as he continued to speak gently. “You think I don’t know how it feels to let someone you love go, because they can’t share your life or because they don’t choose to? Do you think I don’t know how it feels to lead a life separate from someone I cared about? Having to lie, and hide, until it eats you up, knowing you’re hurting them every time your other life gets in the way?”

“No. I know you do,” she admitted quietly. She’d seen what the after-effects of his poisoning had done to him, sending him into an emotional tailspin.

“We’re more alike in more ways than you think, Chloe.” The pad of his thumb traced her bottom lip, the urge to kiss her overwhelming him once more. “I know… I don’t have the best track record, the life I live… didn’t allow for attachments, commitments… and you have every right to feel hesitant about becoming involved with me… just know that there’s no one else I want to be with, no one else I think of…”

“Maybe… what you feel is some misplaced sense of gratitude…”

He shook his head, then trailed his fingers down the pulse points on either side of her throat, over her shoulders, the warmth of his palms comforting her through her jean jacket, then moving to envelop her once more. “No. I started to feel this way before I ever knew you saved my life the first time. Hell, you’re the only person I put on the green leather for, after I vowed not to wear it again.” When he’d reached her shoulder blades, his hands moved lazily over her, massaging, caressing, and erasing her doubts.

“I… this, us… I just don’t know, Oliver.” There was a question in her eyes, as though she couldn’t understand how any of this was possibly happening.

He took a deep, calming breath. He wasn’t good at this kind of thing, but he had to try to explain himself. Clark had warned him that he’d have a lot of proving to do, and he knew it, was ready for it, she was worth it, but Oliver Queen was a man of actions, and though words usually served him well enough, when it came to matters of the heart, things proved a little more difficult. Perhaps it was best to lay it on the line, come what may. “You see the real me, Chloe… both the good and the bad, and you’re not afraid to bring either to my attention. I want to be a better man because of you… you challenge me, keep me grounded and humble, because you believe in me, even in those moments when I’m not half the hero you think I am. You make me laugh, and remind me that sometimes I’m just Ollie, and when I look at you I see all the things I never thought I could have standing right in front of me. But more than that… more than anything, for the first time in my life, I want to give of myself… something that doesn’t include money or a playboy reputation, or a bow and arrow… something unselfish and real, something I don’t have to hide, with no holding back… something just…for you.” He paused, swallowing tightly, seemingly uncomfortable with all the verbal outpouring, but relieved that he’d done it, surprised to find that it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be.

It was too easy to get lost in the way he looked at her. There was something in his words and in his tone that touched a place inside her. He was baring himself, making himself vulnerable, telling her in his way, that what he wanted to give her was his love; the realization sending a powerful rush of emotion coursing through her, filling up her heart with hope. Lois’s words, not unlike the ones he’d just uttered, came back to her. _Ollie just needs someone… someone he cares for, someone worth committing himself to, someone who grounds him, challenges him, like you, and you are not out of his league. _Lois must have known how he felt about her, to offer her such words of encouragement.

He knew pushing her too hard, too fast would be a huge mistake on his part, so he reined himself in for now. Oliver blinked, looking away briefly. “I’ve probably said too much, and I’m not asking you to believe any of it right now, but if you’ll let me, I’ll show you.”

Chloe touched his cheek; soft fingertips bringing his eyes back to her. Green eyes searched his brown ones, his gaze expectant, hopeful. Chloe didn’t doubt his sincerity. “We do make a great team,” she conceded, smiling up at him, sliding her hands up to stroke the nape of his neck, brushing her fingers over his collar and the ends of his hair.

He touched his forehead to hers, his caressing hands stilled on her back, muscled arms tightening, gathering her up more snugly against the warmth of his body. “That we do,” he murmured, dark, smoldering eyes peering down into hers. “So what do you say, Sidekick? Think of all the adventures we could have together,” he intoned, husky and sensual, his expression leaving no question as to what kind of adventures he meant, among others.  Chloe couldn’t deny the spark of nervous excitement fluttering in her stomach at the prospect of learning him more intimately, a brief shiver rippling through her, heady and intoxicating.

Truthfully, she had her doubts. A relationship with Oliver could turn out to be perilous to her heart, and after the mess with Jimmy, she wasn’t certain her heart could take much more. But here he was, asking for a chance to prove himself to her, give himself to her. It had to be a great risk for him too. “Gear up, Arrow. This is going to be one hell of a mission. You may need to have everything in your arsenal at your disposal. Are you ready for that kind of challenge?”

Gently he rocked her back and forth. “If it means you’re mine, lead the way Watchtower. I’m all yours.”

  
* * * * * * * *

  
Tess palmed the ice-blue crystal, holding it aloft so that the light filtering through the stained glass windows of Lex’s mansion office cast the object in an ethereal glow. There was something quite mesmerizing about it, and it was either something vitally important, or it would make a great paperweight. If she couldn’t uncover the secrets it held, its occupation would become the latter.

“Ms. Mercer.”

Tess quickly lowered the crystal, her gaze turning back to the woman who’d just entered her office.

“Mr. Bloom is here to see you.”

“Send him in,” she said, placing the crystal back inside its case, and closing the lid with a soft click.

Davis entered the room somewhat wary and suspicious, his eyes taking in the expanse of wood and stained glass, finally settling on the woman who stood and rounded the desk.

She extended her hand. “Mr. Bloom, so good of you to come.”

Davis took her hand in greeting, still unsure. “Ms. Mercer.”

“I know you’re wondering why you’re here,” she said, moving toward her desk once more to retrieve a large envelope. “I think I have something that might interest you.”

Davis’s eyes thinned questioningly. “I’m sure I don’t know…”

Tess slipped several photographs out from the envelope. “These were taken just over two weeks ago outside the Luthorcorp building. We had a break-in, it was unfortunate, but did wield some interesting photographic evidence. Took some time to track you down.” She handed him the photos, awaiting his reaction.

Davis stared at her a moment, hesitant. “If you’re trying to accuse me of breaking into Luthorcorp…”

“Relax, Mr. Bloom. I know it wasn’t you.”

Finally, he glanced down at the photo in his hand. “What the hell is that thing?”

“That, Mr. Bloom, is you.”

He lifted his eyes from the photo. “You called me here for this? Is this your idea of some sick joke? You’re crazy.” he blurted, attempting to hand back the photographs, intending to leave.

“Oh, but you aren’t finished. Keep looking through them.”

Davis had half a mind to toss the photos on the floor at her feet and turn on his heel, leaving Ms. Mercer to her own delusions. Instead, some morbid curiosity compelled him to flip through the photographs. One by one, as though watching some time elapsed images unfold, a creature slowly transformed, appearing more human with each photo not unlike some bad werewolf movie he’d seen as a kid, until the final photograph showed an image of a man lying naked in an alley. The face was unmistakable. It was him.

Now the photographs did land in a scattered heap on the floor. The face of Davis Bloom registered his complete horror. “No,” he shook his head. “You’ve manipulated these photographs. Anyone with Photoshop could have done this.”

Tess approached him, a confident sway in her step. “You mean to tell me that you’ve never awoken, cold and naked in a dark, strange place, not knowing where you’ve been or what you’ve done?”

“This is bullshit,” Davis ground out through clenched teeth.

“A bit of a temper, Mr. Bloom,” she chastised. “But it could serve you well. Once you’ve come to terms with what you are, I’d like you to think about joining me.” Tess made a move toward him; intimately close, purposefully invading his space. Her fingers lifted to stroke his cheek. Davis flinched at her touch, but she did not relent, whispering in his ear. “I think I know how to tame the beast, and I’m sure you’ll find yourself quite at home with the team I’m assembling.”

Davis removed her hand from his face, backing away from her in disgust. “Go to hell,” he growled, then whirled and stormed away, heading toward the exit, visibly shaken.

“Think about my offer, Mr. Bloom,” she called after him. “We wouldn’t want these photographs released to the public, now would we?”

He turned back to gaze menacingly over his shoulder. “What part of ‘go to hell’ don’t you understand?” he snarled, and then left, slamming the door behind him.

Tess folded her arms across her chest, staring at the closed office door, a wickedly satisfying smile spreading on her lips.

**End Chapter 10**


	11. 11

  
**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 11  
**  
“Davis. What are you doing here, is everything all right?” Her brows frowned in question as she stepped into the rear computer room at ISIS, surprised to find him there. She usually made certain this area was closed off, and wondered how he’d gotten in.

“Hey, uh… I’m sorry, I just… ,” he lifted an apologetic shoulder, as he cast about nervously for words.

Chloe deposited her purse onto the nearby chair, then shrugged out of her jacket, laying it over the back. The look on his face told her something wasn’t right. “What’s wrong?” she asked gently.

After his meeting with Tess, he’d nearly lost his mind with worry. He’d wandered around aimlessly for hours, called in sick to work two days in a row; unable to think of anything other than the images he’d seen. A large, hideous creature, claws and fang-like teeth and silvery granite-like skin, he couldn’t fathom it. What if he were the one responsible for all the recent murders? Who could help him? There was only one person he knew of. Chloe. “I… I’m sorry to just, kind of barge in here, but I thought you’d be the person to see, since you run this place, and … Chloe, I think… I think I might be meteor infected.”

  
“Okay,” she said stepping toward him concernedly, green eyes suddenly compassionate. “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.”

She placed a comforting hand on his arm, unknowingly sending his senses into overdrive. Something about her nearness drove him to distraction; her touch burned him, sending the heat of desire rushing, molten hot through his veins. It was a simple, harmless, brief touch meant to comfort, making his reaction completely at odds. He didn’t understand it. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to come here.

Chloe moved away from him, seeming not to notice. She settled onto a stool, booting up the computer systems, then rolling up her sleeves. “Where were you when the meteors hit?”

Davis filled his lungs with a calming breath in an attempt to shake off the overwhelming attraction. He’d felt it before around her, but never this strongly, it was almost as though he had no control over his emotions. “I… I don’t know. I wasn’t around for the most recent one,” he shrugged. “But maybe for the first one? Or maybe I became infected somehow through someone else, through my work? Is that even possible?”

“When we’re dealing with meteor rock, anything’s possible.” She said, her eyes scanning the various screens overhead, the images flashing so quickly, he could barely see a thing. “What are your symptoms?”

“That doesn’t sound too encouraging. Symptoms… uh, blackouts, loss of time, waking up in strange places not knowing what I’ve done, where I’ve been or why I’m there.”

“Okay,” was all she said, as her fingers moved deftly over the keyboard. “Were you ever a sleepwalker? Or have any known manifested abilities?”

“No. What are you looking for?”

“Where were you born, what year?” she asked disregarding his question.

“Uh… in Wichita. October 19, 1984. That’s what’s on my birth certificate, anyway.”

Her eyes moved rapidly over the fleeting images on the three large screens overhead. “You mean you’re not certain?”

He stuffed his hands inside jacket pockets, rocking on his heels nervously. “No.”

“Hmmm… There’s no public record for a Davis Bloom born in Wichita that year,” Chloe stated simply.

He knew she was a genius, but how she’d discovered that information so quickly, was simply beyond human.

She turned to glance at him, suddenly embarrassed. “I… I’m sorry,” she smiled nervously, then bit her lip, an unwelcome blush crept into her cheeks. “I realize this must look… odd.”

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

At the sound of Oliver’s voice, both she and Davis turned. “Ollie!” It was impossible not to hear the sheer delight in her voice; impossible not to notice the way her face lit up at the approach of the tall blonde man, her eyes full of sky and dreams. Queen wore a similar expression, his gaze warm as it touched her. It was evident how close they were if Queen knew about her abilities. She’d slipped off the stool, looking as though she wanted to leap into the billionaire’s arms, but refrained from doing so only because he was in the room, and worse, Queen seemed to know this and would have swept her up in an instant. The slow coil of jealousy tightened and twisted in Davis’s gut, anger simmered there threatening to bubble to the surface. His hands fisted in his pockets. He had to get out of here before he tore Oliver Queen to pieces.

“I thought you weren’t coming back till tomorrow,” she beamed up at Oliver, clearly smitten. He’d been called away on business back to Star City, gone for three days. He’d called her every day, at least twice a day and once every night before she’d gone to bed.

Oliver’s smile was broad. “Finished up early, thought I’d surprise you… and everyone else,” he added hastily.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back.”

Davis stood watching them gaze at each other as they communicated their mutual affection without words, the taut line of his jaw, the feral expression in his eyes unnoticed by either of them. He tried to regain his composure, tamping down the rage with everything he had, clearing his throat to gain their attention.

“Hey, Davis, sorry about that,” Oliver said, sincerely, yet something in his body tensed at the sight of Bloom. Oliver stepped closer to Chloe in what could not be misconstrued as anything other than a possessive and territorial move. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Davis answered, his voice sounding gravely, deeper than he’d intended. “I was just leaving.”

“No, Davis, wait. Are you sure? I mean, I think we can help. If you’ll just…”

He shook his head. If ‘we’ included Queen, he wanted no part of it. “I’ll come back some other time, let you two catch up. It’s no problem, really.” He couldn’t bear to look at either of them, and hastened out of the room, leaving them both to stare after him.

“Something’s not right about that guy,” Oliver murmured. He turned to her. “No offense, Chloe, I know he’s your friend. I just don’t trust him.”

Chloe’s lips pressed together in a thin line, forming a small frown. “Sadly, you might be right. But I’m worried just the same. He’s not a bad guy, really, but yeah, I think something’s up.” She took her seat, turning back to the computer and began typing away; intent on finding what information she could on Davis Bloom, something a little more in-depth than the average Google search would yield. She began hacking into Kansas’s county records dating as far back as 1986. “And I’m going to find out.”

Oliver sidled up close beside her, pretending to be interested in whatever she was doing. Chloe grinned when she felt the warmth of his hand on her back, massaging slow circles, fingers kneading away the tension in her shoulders. His touch caused gooseflesh to rise everywhere. “Mmmm… that feels good,” she moaned pleasantly, arching her back into his hand.

Hearing her moan made his heart trip. He leaned in, nuzzling the hair at her temple, his soft breath tingling her skin. “Oh yeah?” Warm lips pressed delicate kisses over her temple and cheek, then lifting the hair away from her collar, his mouth blazed a trail over the shell of her ear, then nipped lightly at her earlobe, making her shudder before the heat of his lips and tongue traveled down the pulse point of her throat.

“Oh my…,” her breath hitched, the soft sound of her sigh whispered through him with need and hunger. She tipped her head to allow his lips better access. “I never did give you a proper welcome, did I?” she purred, her voice a husky whisper. Chloe turned on the stool to face him, plunging her fingers into his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you didn’t,” he whispered, lifting his head, to gaze down at her, a teasing, sensuous smile on those kissable lips. No man but Oliver Queen had ever made her skin tingle, and her pulse quicken just by looking at her. “But I’ll forgive you. I think you m…”

She surprised him, closing the scant distance between them cutting off whatever he would say next, his words smothered on her lips as she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss that made his head reel. He’d been hungry for the taste of her for days, his low growl of approval and longing, vibrating into her, his lips devouring hers, the kiss deepening, she opened her mouth, eager for the taste and feel of his tongue stroking hers.

She was all he’d thought about for days. It had been the worst timing ever. After she’d agreed to give this thing between them a chance, he’d been called away. He felt terrible about it, didn’t want to leave her, but there was no help for it, no one else he could delegate the job to. It required his presence. She was disappointed, but took it in stride. And now, here with her, all he wanted was this; to be near her, to touch her, feel the soft curves of her body against his, savoring all the subtle, sensual variations of her kisses.

His hands caressed the line of her back down to the first hint of her bottom, drawing her closer, wedging himself between the V of her thighs, molding his body to hers, pressed together from breast to hip. Her sharp intake of breath against his mouth, and her low moan of need as he nudged his hips forward, grinding himself against the fabric of her blue jeans, filled him with a fierce longing and desire that pulsed, rock hard against her.

Chloe wanted him with a ferocity she’d never felt before. An explosion of pleasure and need went off inside her as she arched into him, answering his movement with her own, a distinct warmth flooding the area between her legs. If there had ever been any doubt of his desire for her, there certainly was none now. Her hands roamed over his shirt, caressing him, lean and hard beneath her palms, slipping under his jacket, blindly searching, her fingers finding their way to the belt loops at the hips of his jeans. She pulled him against her with heated urgency.

The world seemed to shift beneath his feet when she yanked him closer, her kisses drugging him, need hammering at his common sense. A small, insistent voice in the back of his mind warned him to stop. It was too soon, too soon. If he didn’t stop, he’d have her flat on the desk, or bent over it, filling her in less than a minute. He pulled his mouth inches away from hers, their breathing ragged, staring into one another’s heavy-lidded eyes. Each of them deeply affected.

“Chloe,” he whispered, her name spoken reverently, like a prayer from his thoroughly kissed lips.

She’d never known her name could sound that way, as though she were something precious and treasured. Adored.

Oliver’s hands slid up her back, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, the other hand cradling her cheek, kissing her forehead, then bringing her head to rest against him. Chloe buried her face against his throat, breathing deeply of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. They remained this way quietly, until desires were simmered, though not calmed completely.

“I think that’s the best welcome back I’ve ever had.”

“Mmmm,” she murmured against his skin. “I guess I must have missed you,” she teased, though truthfully she’d never recalled any kisses that had ever evoked such strong mental and emotional response in her. Only Oliver’s kisses had done that, but she wouldn’t let him know, not yet. Things were too new between them, and a part of her was still afraid, hesitant to lose herself or define what was growing between them.

He smiled. “You guess?” He smoothed her hair, threading his fingers into it, enjoying the softness against his palm.

She pulled back, smiling up into his eyes.

“I need to work on that then,” he whispered, lowering his head, kissing the tip of her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, tenderly.

A beeping sound from the computer diverted their attention. “What is this? Chloe’s eyes scanned the screens. “Oh my God. Look at this, Ollie,” she turned in his arms, pointing to the screen, her expression one of shock. “Davis Bloom told me he grew up in the foster system, bounced around from home to home. He’s an orphan, but look. State records show he was found, abandoned as a small child on October 19, 1989. Ollie, that was the date of the first meteor shower here.”

Oliver leaned over her, peering into the screen, his body brushing against her back. “What do you think that means?”

“It means your old friend Tess Mercer has been holding out on me, and now all bets are off. I’m hacking into to Luthorcorp systems to find whatever else she’s been hiding.”

“Take it easy there, Sidekick. She’s no one to tangle with.”

“Ollie, if Davis Bloom was found on that date, it could mean he’s also from Krypton. He’s not merely meteor infected, he’s an alien, or something created by Kryptonians, just like Brainiac was.” Her fingers moved furiously over the keyboard as she continued to speak. “Dr. Swann had this theory, that ionized meteor particles were being sent from Smallville, using meteor burst communication, acting as a beacon to guide extraterrestrials to earth. Kara, Brainiac, Zod, and now maybe Davis, were all drawn here.”

“Because of Clark.”

She smiled up at him, relieved and thankful that not only had he not been freaked out by her abilities, but that he understood her on top of it. “Yes,” she said, then stretched up, planting a soft kiss on his cheek quickly before turning back to the screen.

Oliver reciprocated, pressing his lips against her hair, lingering affectionately.

“Okay, here it is. Davis Bloom was found in Smallville on October 19th 1989 not far from Riley Field. Attempts at finding his parents proved futile, and he became a ward of the state, and was sent to Wichita.”

“Tess knew about this?”

“Evidently.” Chloe’s eyes moved rapidly, scanning the large paneled screens above now, all three of them moving so quickly, Oliver’s head spun and he had to look away, content with simply watching her in action. Suddenly the screens stopped, showing detailed lists of all items of evidence found in the arctic, along with accompanying photographs. Chloe clicked through the items. “She’s got the crystal.”

“The crystal?”

“It belongs to Clark. We need to get it back.”

“Why is it so important?”

“It’s the crystal that formed his fortress in the Arctic. The source of all his Kryptonian knowledge and heritage left by his father.”

“We need to tell Clark.”

She looked up at him once more. “We might need to call in the cavalry for this. How soon can you assemble the team?”

Oliver straightened, shrugging off her suggestion. “Simple breaking, entering and stealing. It’s my forte, Sidekick. I think Boy Scout and I can handle it.”

Chloe bit her lip. “Ollie, she knows who you are. Maybe you should sit this one out.”

“Not a chance.” He touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers, as though caressing her would erase her worry. “I’ll be fine, Chloe.”

She knew she couldn’t keep him from it, and nodded solemnly in silent agreement. “Okay,” she acquiesced. “Let me cover my tracks here, and then we can leave.”

He leaned down, taking her lips with his in the sweetest of kisses. “Good. I’ve got some making up for lost time to take care of with a certain Mistress Watchtower.”

* * * * *

He watched them, a slow burn spreading through him as he stood in the shadows peering through a small, uncovered portion of window until he could watch no longer. Up until the moment she turned toward Oliver Queen, kissing the blonde billionaire for all she was worth. So that’s how it was. She’d broken off her engagement with Jimmy for that guy? Maybe not, but the timing was awfully close. He wondered if Jimmy knew. Maybe Jimmy wasn’t right for her, hell anyone could see that, but Queen? Spoiled, rich pretty boy, who lived in the lap of luxury all his life, never having to do without or starve or suffer. Not the type he thought Chloe would fall for. Evidently he was wrong. Guys like Queen got all the women, didn’t deserve half of them, and the other half they discarded like yesterday’s newspaper. Davis’s blood boiled, not merely over the injustice of it all, but Chloe… Chloe was his and no one else would have her.

Davis turned down the street, trying to shake off his sexual hunger. He headed toward the _Daily Planet_ offices. He was sure Tess Mercer would be there. She’d said she could tame the beast. Maybe he’d see exactly what she could do for him.

**End Chapter 11  
**


	12. 12

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 12  
**  
Oliver made up for lost time in the time he’d have with her tonight. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi around to notice the couple in the softly lit secluded booth, enjoying each other’s company and a quiet dinner, and afterward, a romantic nighttime stroll through Centennial Park. They talked about everything and nothing at all, comfortable silences filling the spaces in between. Reaching for her hand, fingers interlaced, Oliver told her a bit about his Excelsior days, and his travels. He asked her what life was like during her teen years in Smallville, knowing she’d originally been from the big city, and Chloe told him about her Wall of Weird, and some of the misadventures of being Clark Kent’s sidekick. She was pleased to find him an attentive listener. But hadn’t he always listened? Even when they disagreed? Even when she thought he wasn’t listening?

And then there were his kisses. There weren’t many people out and about, but for a few others also enjoying the cool, clear night. Oliver seemed not to care that at any moment someone with a camera could appear, ready to snap the next gossip column photograph. Tonight he was content simply being Ollie, and he took every opportunity and used any excuse to stop and kiss her from time to time as they walked. He made a little game of it, so that Chloe never knew when or how she would be kissed. Sometimes he would kiss her tenderly, sometimes hotly, sometimes both as one would lead to the other, but usually when she least expected it. Chloe never guessed he’d be so affectionate, and was silently glad that he felt so at ease and comfortable, that not even the threat of paparazzi would keep him from being himself with her. She also never suspected, that Oliver purposely took the longer path around the park, so that he could spend this time alone with her, filling it with conversation, laughter, touches, handholding, those incredible kisses and whispered words of affection.

As she glanced around, noting others along the footpath, she realized that they were simply like any other couple here. No one seeing them would guess that the Green Arrow and his Watchtower were taking a romantic stroll. No one would guess that they were capturing a moment of normalcy that they’d both needed and had found only in each other. The realization flooded through her, and she stopped her movement, pulling him up short. She turned to him, gazing up into expectant, love-filled, dark eyes under the soft glow of a park light. Never taking his eyes from hers, Oliver grasped the lapels of her hounds tooth jacket, fingers slipping down to fasten up the buttons against the chill, the current between them pulsing, overflowing with unspoken emotions. This was what she had wanted and could never have with Jimmy, or anyone else. She’d once confessed to Oliver that she hadn’t found the balance in life he’d said he was envious of. Yet here she stood face to face with the man to whom she could give all the parts of herself. Her heart swelled with a feeling she had given up on ever having, since that night she’d cried on the roof of the ISIS building. In months to come, she’d realize that this - right here, right now, was the moment she’d fallen in love with Oliver Queen.

His eyes searched her face, as though he could reach into her thoughts. When he’d finished buttoning her jacket, he took her hands in his. “You’re cold,” he whispered, his voice soft, yet simmering with barely checked passion, as he slipped them inside his opened jacket, next to the warmth of his body. He pressed her palms over his shirt against his ribs, holding them momentarily in place, warming them, before sliding them up slowly over the hard, muscled contours of his chest, making her ever more aware of the strength and sheer beauty of him.

“You’re warm,” was all Chloe could think to utter breathlessly, the longing in his eyes, and the feel of his body beneath her palms causing most of the thoughts to fly suddenly out of her head.

Oliver enfolded her in his arms then, and lowered his head, pressing soft, warm lips to her temple, lingering in a soft kiss. His eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of vanilla shampoo and something else uniquely Chloe. “Let’s head back to ISIS,” he whispered close to her ear. “We’ll call Clark and tell him about the crystal.”

  
* * * * * * * *

“What if Davis is this creature that’s been responsible for all the killings?” Clark asked, reading the files Chloe had found.

“It’s the first thing I thought of. It’s just… it’s not him at all though.” Chloe reasoned, trying to reconcile the caring man she knew Davis to be, with the bloodthirsty monster she’d seen and knowing the devastation he’d wrought on human life.

“We’ve been fooled before, Chloe,” Clark reminded.

“He says he wakes up in unfamiliar places not knowing how he got there. It’s like we’re dealing with an intergalactic Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. If he’s the one responsible, I don’t believe he’s aware of it, and as of now, we have no solid proof of anything.” Chloe worried her bottom lip, then lifted her eyes to Clark once more. “And why now? If he’s been here all this time, why only recently has this killing urge manifested?”

Clark shrugged, his brows knitting in thought as he moved about the room. “It could be any number of things; the phantom zone portal having been opened, Brainiac returning. I mean, Kara had been buried here in suspended animation for years. But you’re right, something must have triggered it.”

Chloe stepped toward the computer, and began to type furiously, searching for dates when the murders first occurred.

“If he is an alien and he’s on a killing spree, the real question is, how can we stop him?” Oliver interjected, nearly wincing, as he recalled his encounter with the beast in the alley behind Luthorcorp. “He obviously has some kind of enhanced strength and abilities. It’s not going to be easy, Clark.”

“We all have our weaknesses,” Clark murmured taking a seat at the large desk opposite Chloe, his mind still working.

“I’ve got something,” Chloe blurted. “The murders seem to coincide with the second arrival of Brainiac, but we know it can’t be him, there must be some connection between Davis and Brainiac.”

“And that puts an interesting spin on his friendship with you, Chloe.”

Chloe’s eyes left the screens to focus on Clark. “You think that my being infected by Brainiac has somehow triggered Davis to go all Incredible Killing Monster Hulk?” It was Brainiac’s invasion of her that had given her superhuman-intelligence, could this be the reason she and Davis had become friends?

“No, what I mean is, if there’s some part of Brainiac’s essence inside of you, maybe that’s why Davis is so attracted to you.”

Chloe snorted. “Please, he’s not attracted to me.”

Both men cleared their throats, and Oliver actually coughed loudly.

She looked from one man to the other in disbelief. “He is not.”

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. “Chloe, the guy mentally undresses you whenever you’re in the same room with him. Believe us, we’re guys and we know the look when we see it.”

“And if looks could kill Oliver and I and probably Jimmy, would all be dead. He hates when any other men are around you,” Clark added.

Chloe had to admit something was making terrifying sense. “The beast did try to kill Oliver but left me relatively unharmed, but why?”

“What did Brainiac want to use Lex for? As a vessel for Zod, remember?”

“Clark, what are you saying? I’m a vessel?”

Clark had that uncomfortable look he often got when discussing anything remotely related to sex. “Uh… not… exactly.”

Realization dawned, and her eyes grew wide. “Oh my God, I’m an incubator for a vessel?” The absurdity of the words she’d just uttered nearly made her laugh hysterically as though she were truly insane.

“It’s a possibility.”

She swallowed. Her heart pounded furiously. How could she have been so oblivious to Davis’s attraction? Her voice rose in panic. “I will _not_ be a Zod-vessel baby mama! I can’t even say it with a straight face; it’s so utterly ridiculous! It would be like some horrible alien version of _Rosemary’s Baby_! We need to get that crystal, Clark,” she said, determined now, as she began hacking into Tess’s files to locate the whereabouts of the crystal. “Find where she’s keeping it; it may be the only way right now. If Davis is an extraterrestrial, or some Kryptonian lab experiment, maybe Jor-El has some answers.”

“That’s if the crystal will work.” Clark said.

“At least it wasn’t destroyed, and now that we know Tess has it, you have to try.” Chloe stopped momentarily, finding the information she wanted. “Here, Luthor mansion, the vault in Lex’s office.”

“I can get it,” Oliver’s confident, determined voice broke into the conversation.

Both Clark and Chloe’s heads turned in his direction. He was dead serious.

“Easily.”

Chloe gazed at him worriedly. Isn’t this what she’d hoped for? The complete heroic return of the Green Arrow? She’d encouraged him not to abandon his ideals, to fight the good fight, and now that he wanted to go off and do something heroic, she had the urge to convince him not to. She didn’t doubt him or his capability in the least, but she worried what Tess would do if she discovered it was Oliver who’d stolen the crystal. “Oliver.”

He moved closer, cupping her shoulders, massaging them gently. “It’s what I do Chloe. It’ll be all right. Besides, if getting the crystal means ultimately stopping this creature from killing one more person, then it’s worth the risk, and if it means keeping you safe from Davis… then it’s worth everything. I won’t let him near you.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Sidekick…” he began, gently, then glanced at Clark as if to say, ‘_help me out here_.’

She knew he’d try to convince her to stay. Chloe looked from one man to the other. “I’m going with you,” she said again with finality. “I can get the security and video feeds down in seconds, and… and what if Davis comes back? I don’t want to be left alone here.”

There really was no arguing her logic.

Chloe covered her computer hacking trail once more, and then shut down the ISIS systems. The three of them headed for the penthouse so that Oliver could gear up, and make ready to break into the Luthor mansion.

* * * * * * *

“I’ve been expecting you.” Tess swiveled around in her chair behind her desk.

“You said you could ‘tame the beast’. What did you mean by that?”

“What do you think I meant?” she said, rising gracefully from her chair and sashaying around the desk. She leaned casually against the front edge and folded her arms over her chest.

“I don’t have the patience for your games, Ms. Mercer.” Davis was still reeling from what he’d seen between Chloe and Oliver at ISIS, his sexual aggression transforming into pure, violent rage with every passing minute.

“Please, call me Tess.” She smiled indulgently, stepping around him.

She gasped, her eyes wide, when a hand snaked out quickly, gripping her throat. “Listen. Tess,” he ground out, his face next to hers, her name spoken as though it were bitter on his tongue. “You’d better start talking now.”

“I have… a team of doctors…” she choked, terrified at his strength, and noting the color of his eyes change from brown to flashes of bright red and back again. “We can… control it, or try to.”

Davis released her with a shove. “You mean, _you_ want to control me. Don’t you?”

Tess recovered, bracing herself on the desk, coughing. She brought a trembling hand up to her throat, swallowing convulsively. “No. I mean, a way for you to control the beast at your own will.”

**End Chapter 12**


	13. 13

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 13  
**  
Getting into the mansion was simple. Chloe disabled the alarm and rerouted the video system into a continuous loop. The only other obstacles were security personnel, and the possibility of coming upon other staff members in the mansion. There was also the chance that Tess would return from the _Daily Planet_ office before they could make a clean getaway. They had to move quickly.

Clark dispatched two security guards below with a quick flick of a finger to the head, and then zipped the prone bodies some distance away after checking them. Yup. Just out old. The three of them made their way stealthily to Lex’s office, Chloe was able to hack the codes, unlocking the vault, and she and Oliver searched for the crystal as Clark kept watch from a distance. Knowing there was kryptonite stored there, he didn’t want to take any chances on exposure.

“I’ve got it!” Chloe’s voice, excited though whispered, cut through the silence.

Arrow turned around to see her holding the blue crystal aloft, triumphantly. The huge smile on her face was infectious.

He grinned back. “Let’s get out of here, Sidekick.”

They both exited the vault. Chloe handed Clark the crystal. “Go now, Clark,” she urged in a hushed tone. “Get that fortress of yours back, find out what you can from Jor-El.”

Clark held the crystal in his palm, eyeing it thoughtfully; it glowed momentarily, as though it knew its owner had come to claim it. He nodded lightly. “I’ll meet you two at the Tower when I know more,” he murmured quietly. He gazed up at Chloe and the Green Arrow standing side-by-side in front of him, some part of him afraid to leave them, anxiety over not knowing what might happen, whether or not the crystal would work, Chloe’s safety, all of it, shone in his expression. His eyes settled on Oliver. “Take care of her.”

“Clark…” Chloe began in protest; yet knowing the threat of Davis’s attraction was very real. Both men knew she’d say not to worry, that she could take care of herself.

Oliver placed a protective arm around her, a gloved hand settling on her waist, pulling her against his side, the action effectively quieting her. “I will,” he said, his words a solemn oath.

Satisfied, Clark breathed deeply, gave them one last look, and then in an instant he was gone.

Oliver took her hand, leading her toward the balcony doors.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re making our exit, Sidekick,” he said, sliding the doors open quietly.

“This way?”

“Faster,” was all he said, fastening the line to the stone parapet. He reached for her, helping her over the low wall. “Hold onto me.”

“My favorite part of the ride,” she quipped playfully, catching his wide grin before they descended, landing safely on the ground below. Oliver disconnected the line, and Chloe watched as it spun back into place, reminding her of an odd automatic fishing reel.

Oliver grasped her hand once more, and they set off quickly to where his motorcycle was stashed away just outside the Luthor Mansion gates, hidden in some shrubbery, among a stand of tall oak trees. “I want you to stay with me at the penthouse,” he whispered as he led her through the darkened grounds. “At least until Clark gets back, and we find out more information about what Davis is up to and how we can stop him.”

“Okay,” she said, rather surprised, not expecting him to say that.

“You can stay in one of the guest rooms,” he added, thinking her apparent unease at his suggestion might be about where she’d sleep. Though truth be told, he’d love nothing more than to share his bed with her, Oliver didn’t want to rush things between them. He’d promised himself that under the circumstances, he’d be patient. It was odd. He was the one usually scared off at the first hint of any deeper feelings lurking beneath the surface. But he knew what he wanted now, and nothing would keep him from having what he wanted with Chloe, not even his own eagerness to have it.

Just then, they reached his bike, and Oliver released her hand to retrieve it. Chloe tugged him back toward her, and when he turned to face her questioningly, she surprised him, pulling his head down, rising up on tiptoe, crushing her parted lips to his.

Being the Green Arrow, League missions, daredevil stunts, stealing the crystal – all of those things gave him an adrenaline rush, but nothing he’d ever done would compare to the taste of her lips against his, the soft curves of her body pressed to his, her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting him. Instinctively, his hands spanned her waist, and then locked against her spine. Her nearness overwhelmed him, and he knew he would gladly lose himself in her, utterly and completely. Oliver returned her kiss, taking possession of her mouth, groaning under his breath when he felt her press against him, shuddering helplessly.

“How romantic.” Tess’s cold voice broke into the rising passion of the moment.

Oliver lifted his head, his pulse pounding at the shock of being discovered. Chloe’s eyes grew wide and he heard her soft gasp, as he shepherded her behind his body, reaching for his crossbow all in one motion. It was too late. Four armed men surrounded them; Oliver noting at least three more men stepping from behind nearby trees. Damn. He’d let his guard down, and now they were both in danger unless he could figure a way out of this. His mind worked as he aimed the crossbow at the various men in a sweeping arc motion, uncertain which to shoot.

“Very sweet. You’re losing your touch Green Arrow, to be caught so unawares. Must be love.” She laughed sardonically. “Or perhaps in your case, we’ll call it a severe case of lust.” Oliver’s crossbow still raised, he now pointed it at Tess as she approached casually, a smirk playing on her lips. His body blocked her view, and Chloe peered from behind his arm, her mind also working on a way out. She had no weapon, and though she was a scrappy fighter, she knew she was no match for a group of trained guards, even if Oliver could take a few of them out on his own.

“Not that you would know much about either,” he answered.

His words seemed to sting. Tess’s expression darkened dangerously. “Drop the weapon,” she ordered harshly. “Or you’ll both be shot. You’re trespassing on private property after all, and I’d be within my rights.”

Oliver had to weigh his options carefully. If he engaged one or more of the men around, he could possibly endanger Chloe. A movement of one of the guards caused Oliver to pivot, his crossbow aiming at the man. Tess took the opportunity at his momentary distraction to raise her own pistol. She fired, but the sound was not that of an ordinary gun.

“Nooo!” Chloe screamed as a soft grunt escaped him. The crossbow slipped from his fingers and Oliver swayed momentarily, and then sank to his knees, his body falling sideways onto the soft grass-covered ground beneath him. It was then she saw the tiny dart protruding from his shoulder. She knelt at his side, removing the dart and tossing it away. “No!”

“Get her away from him!” Tess barked, watching as the men moved quickly. Chloe struggled against two guards who’d grabbed her up by the armpits and dragged her away from the Green Arrow’s prone form. “We don’t need any healing miracles. Make sure she’s nowhere within reach of him.” She turned to Chloe, who flailed about frantically against her captors’ grip. “Relax sweetheart,” Tess said, moving toward Arrow lying on his side. She nudged his shoulder with a foot, pushing him onto his back. “He’ll be sleeping peacefully for awhile.”

Tess knelt beside the unconscious Oliver, reaching out to run a slow, appreciative hand down the soft green leather covering his chest, moving lazily over his torso, stopping just before she’d reached the leather codpiece, her hand lingering there, fingers splayed low over his belly, her other hand caressing his thigh. “He _is_ something, isn’t he?” She said in amazement, her gaze upon the man before her. She then lifted mocking eyes to Chloe, the corners of her mouth curved in a taunting grin. “Like a work of art. Michelangelo could have sculpted him. An Adonis, truly.” With those words, Tess looked down at him once more, this time her palm moved over the codpiece covering his groin; depraved intentions distorting her face.

Chloe’s breath came quickly, her blood boiling the moment Tess knelt next to him, fury pounding and rippling in time to the rapid beating of her heart. She lurched forward, emitting a growl, like an enraged tigress, but for the guards holding her back she’d have torn Tess’s head from her body. “Get your filthy hands off of him!” Anger and adrenaline gave her strength, and Chloe nearly broke the guards’ hold upon her.

Tess's smile turned triumphant, and she then stood, moving toward Chloe. “You know, I’d wondered what possible relationship you could have with the Emerald Archer over there,” she indicated him with a motion of her head behind her. “And now I have my answer.” Tess stepped closer, eye-to-eye with Chloe, whose green eyes burned with feral rage. Tess shook her head. “You love him, don’t you?” It wasn’t a question.

Chloe refused to give Tess the satisfaction of an answer, and lifted her chin defiantly.

“I told you, he’d be your weakness.” Tess glanced over her shoulder at Oliver, and then returned her piercing gaze to Chloe. “But now you’ll be his downfall.”

“No,” Chloe ground out between clenched teeth, throwing her body forward once more in an attempt to break free. She thought she’d claw Tess’s eyes out if she could.

“We had a deal, Ms. Sullivan. You broke it.”

“You didn’t keep your end of the bargain either, Ms. Mercer,” Chloe spat. “You knew about the creature that’s been terrorizing Metropolis, and you let it continue.”

“How could I stop such a creature? You give me too much credit, Chloe. But you’re right. I did know more than I let on. Just the same though, you’ve not given me any information on Lex.”

“Because there is none. He’s gone. Probably dead.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? But I’m afraid you’re wrong. Lex is out there somewhere, and I _will_ find him. With or without your help. And when your leather clad lover over there discovers that you were the one to reveal him, it won’t matter.”

Chloe said nothing, allowing Tess to think Oliver would believe for one second that she’d betray him in any way. He’d never believe anything Tess said.

“Enough conversation for now, I’m tired. Long day at the office.” Tess strode toward the other men who awaited her orders. “Tie both of them up, put them in the van. They’re taking a little trip. If she tries anything, show her no mercy.”

Chloe watched as she walked away, then turned to gaze back at Oliver, her heart aching for him as the men bound his ankles and knees together. They rolled him over tying his wrists behind his back. She had to do something, anything before they took them to another location. She had to help Oliver somehow.

The headlights of an approaching black van diverted Chloe’s attention, panic and anger rioting uncontrollably within her. She struggled once more, elbowing one of the men in the stomach, arching and squirming to slip from their grasp. One man clutched a handful of her hair, slapping her roundly, causing her eyes to water and her head to spin. She grunted, head-butting him in response shocking him, a string of curses left his lips, his ire rising, he slapped her hard, causing her head to snap back. He struck her several more times, until her mouth and nose bled, and she seemed to wilt in the other man’s arms. She wouldn’t cry out, wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

“The boss said ‘no mercy’, right? Well there you go,” he growled, and then slapped her one more time for good measure. Chloe’s knees gave out, her head lolled to one side, golden hair covering her face.

Only then were they able to tie her hands and feet. One of them tossed her over his shoulder like a sack, and she found herself dropped unceremoniously into the hold of a van. They strapped her close to the wall, too far away from Oliver to heal him. The taste of blood in her mouth, tears began to form in her eyes as she watched him, hoping he’d awaken. She closed her eyes, letting the tears come, her head pounding, on the edge of dizziness and nausea, her ears still ringing from the blows, her head felt too heavy to hold up. She pressed her cheek to the cold metal floor of the van, breathing through her mouth because her nose was now clogged with blood. As she lay there, all she could think was that this was her fault. She’d distracted Oliver by kissing him. How stupid, could she have been? She couldn’t have waited until they were safely on their way or back at the penthouse? She’d distracted him, and now they were captured. _It’s all my fault._ Tears mingled with the blood on her face, her hands tied as they were she was unable to wipe them away, the salt stinging the opened cuts on her lip.

Moments later, Chloe heard the start of the engine and felt the lurch of the van’s movement. She had no idea where they were being taken, and she could only hope that they’d find a way out of this somehow, or that Clark would return soon.

**End Chapter 13**

 


	14. 14

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 14  
**

“Welcome back.”

Oliver blinked, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the lone overhead light. His head pounded, a dull ache in the back of his skull and behind his eyes. Trying to move, he realized his wrists were tied behind his back as he sat slumped in a chair. He tugged at the bonds to no avail. Straightening, he glanced around, the space reminding him of some type of interrogation room. His hood was down, and dark glasses had been removed. “Where am I? Where’s Chloe?”

Tess stepped into his line of sight, directly in front of him. “You’ll see her soon enough. In fact, I’m looking forward to witnessing the reunion.”

Oliver lurched forward in an attempt to rise from the chair, discovering quickly that he was bound to it. “What the hell are you talking about? I want to see her. Now.”

“You’re in no position to be demanding anything,” Tess’s smile was oddly indulgent. She leaned in toward him, her voice deep and taunting. “Oliver.”

Anger narrowed his eyes, and stiffened his jaw. “What do you want?”

“Aside from the crystal you’ve stolen? Nothing. I’ve already gotten what I wanted from you a long time ago, haven’t I?”

“I don’t have the crystal. Take me to see Chloe.”

“Apparently neither one of you has the crystal, we’ve searched you both… quite thoroughly.” Tess suddenly grasped a handful of his spiky blonde hair, yanking his head back. She bent over him, her face close to his, as though she would kiss him. “Where is it?” she hissed.

Stiffening, Oliver boldly met her eyes. “I don’t know,” he growled.

“You’re lying. But I think I know how to get you to tell me the truth.” Tess released his hair, and then called to her guards. She replaced the glasses over his eyes, and lifted his hood before they entered the room. “The Green Arrow would like to see Ms. Sullivan. Take him to her, but don’t let him near her.” She turned to Oliver once more. “Try anything, and Ms. Sullivan will pay for your actions.”

They escorted him through a corridor, stopping in front of a door to another cell, larger than the one he’d been in. A cot ran along one side of the wall, and there was a sink and toilet opposite. Before he’d entered he could see her through the window in the center of the room. Chloe was sitting in a chair, her head hung forward so that her chin rested on her chest, her golden hair tousled, covering her face. Her hands appeared to be bound to the chair behind her, her ankles also tied.

“What have you done to her?” he asked, his panic rising. He thought there were what appeared to be bloodstains splattered on her blouse.

Tess unlocked the door and entered the room, allowing him to follow. She addressed her guards. “Don’t let him get near her,” she reminded. Once the door was closed, the guards slammed him against it, so that he faced Chloe several feet away. Oliver, too oblivious to the guns pointed at him, too in shock to protest, his eyes never left her. She wasn’t moving.

“Chloe?” She made no response to his voice, and Oliver’s pulse beat frantically.

When Tess was satisfied that Arrow was firmly surrounded, under the threat of three security guards with guns drawn and aimed at him, she then moved next to Chloe, placing a thumb and forefinger under her chin, lifting it so that some of her hair fell away, revealing Chloe’s face.

Oliver felt as though he’d been gut punched, and had the wind knocked out of him. “What have you done to her!” Oliver demanded, shouting, pushing his weight forward away from the door, and shoving his way toward Chloe. His heart, deeply pained, felt as though a knife had been plunged into it. Pain quickly turned to rage, and heedless of the men around him, not caring about the guns trained on him, he thrashed about, trying to get to her, struggling against the bonds that held his wrists behind his back. His feet were not bound however, and he surprised them with a powerful kick to one of the men closest to him, sending the man sprawling against the heavy porcelain sink. He thought he heard Tess barking orders, shouting, and the voices of the guards, but Oliver didn’t care about anything else, his rage blinding him, a crimson haze surrounding his vision.

They had beaten Chloe senseless. Her face a mass of blood, her left eye was swollen shut. Emitting a deep feral growl, using his weight, he drove his body into another guard, slamming and flattening him against a wall. The third guard came at Oliver from behind, delivering a blow to the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Lights exploded behind Oliver’s eyes, shock and pain filling his head, and he fell to his knees.

Tess’s voice finally registered. “That’s enough! Do you want her dead?” Tess shouted over the din, the barrel of her own pistol pointed flush against Chloe’s temple. “Do you?” She cocked the weapon, and Oliver, panting in defeat, ceased his fight, his gaze upon Tess beneath the dark glasses, venomous.

His lips thinned. “Bitch,” he spat.

Tess smirked. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” The guards recovered, taking up their positions once more, surrounding him on three sides. Tess holstered her weapon, and then brushed Chloe’s hair aside so that he could get a better view of her battered face. “It was her own fault, Mr. Arrow,” Tess went on unaffected, moving to stand behind Chloe’s chair. “Ms. Sullivan seems quite taken with you, she’s very protective of her Emerald Archer. Seems your girl is quite the fighter. We had to remind her more than once who was in charge here.”

His gaze remained on the small unconscious woman slumped in the chair, her head lifted for his viewing. “What do you want?” he snapped, yet unable to hide the anguished hitch in his voice.

“I told you, I want what you stole from me.”

“I don’t have it.”

Tess gripped Chloe’s hair at the back of her head, tipping her head further in a threatening gesture. “Who does?”

Oliver swallowed convulsively, his eyes never leaving Chloe’s face, his heart wrenching painfully. He’d promised to take care of her, and failed. “I don’t know.”

“You’re lying!”

“We looked for the crystal. We didn’t find anything.”

“Why did you want it?”

“Chloe thought we could use it to find Lex,” he lied.

“You knew she was helping me search for Lex?”

“Yes.”

“Why wouldn’t she simply ask me for it?”

“She knew you wouldn’t give it to her.”

Tess couldn’t argue that, it was true after all. She would never have given up the crystal. She eyed him speculatively, and after a moment, she released Chloe’s hair, causing her head to fall forward once more. Rounding the chair deliberately slow in her steps, she stopped to stand directly in front of him, her eyes hard, peering down into his dark glasses. “I think I like you on your knees,” she taunted, lifting a finger to stroke his chin. “Does she bring you to your knees, Green Arrow?” Her words were spoken softly, yet laced with vehemence. Tess continued to touch his face with gentle fingertips. “It’s good that you have no secrets between you, except for one, perhaps.”

Oliver loathed her touch, yet remained still and silent. His only thought was for Chloe, wondering how long she’d been unconscious. He wasn’t certain how her healing ability worked when it was her own body that was injured. She needed medical attention. He wondered what had happened while he was under the influence of tranquilizer. How had it come to this? Why had they beaten her so cruelly? He vowed to get her out of here, wherever here was.

“She wanted me to stay away from you, and I agreed that I would allow you to lead your pathetic double life in peace, on the condition that you stay out of Luthorcorp business.” She brushed his full, bottom lip with a forefinger. “She broke that promise tonight.”

“She made you no such promise.”

“You trust her too much.”

“She’s worth trusting.”

“Unlike me, you mean.”

“If the shoe fits…”

“Yes, and I’m filling some pretty big shoes now, aren’t I? It could have been you instead of Lex, you know. We could have been good together.”

And then Oliver knew. Chloe would have fought against them, but it was Tess’s jealousy that had incurred Chloe’s severe beating, and Oliver didn’t know whether to feel hatred or pity for the poor excuse of a human being standing over him at this moment. “In your dreams.”

Tess laughed derisively then. When she recovered, she addressed her guards. “Bring something for lover boy here, so that he can clean her up, and let him have some quality alone time with his unconscious woman. It may be the last time they see each other.” Her cold eyes fell to Oliver once more. “You will tell me who has the crystal by morning, or you’ll never see her again. She’ll do quite nicely locked up in a facility using her talents to work for me. And you… well, I may have a little fun with you first before I kill you, and believe me this time I’ll avoid the ineffective poisoning, and simply shoot you dead. It’ll be messier, but much quicker.”

Tess swept from the room then, leaving the guards to untie him. One man returned with an empty basin, cloths and a first aid kit, leaving it on the cot. They left, closing and bolting the door behind them.

Oliver rose from his knees, pulling down his hood and removing his glasses, setting them on the edge of the sink. Disguise didn’t matter much now anyway. He closed the short distance to Chloe, moving behind her to undo the rope tying her hands. Her wrists were raw, evidence of her struggles. Kneeling in front of her, he untied her ankles, then reached for her, catching her up as her body fell forward against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up, set the basin aside and lay her gently upon the cot. He gazed down at her face, brushing away strands of blonde hair stuck to her bloodied cheek, assessing her wounds, his gut clenching at the sight of such beauty so cruelly marred. Oliver blinked away the heat rising to his eyes, and grabbed up the basin to fill with water.

Kneeling beside her, he began to gently clean the blood away, some of it drying, caked in her nostrils, around her mouth, over her eye.

“My fault…” she whispered, the cool water and his gentle ministrations rousing her.

“Shhh…”

“I’m so sorry, Ollie. Stupid…” her breath caught in her throat, as she tried to stifle a sob. “I’m so stupid,” she berated herself, her fists balling up the gray blanket covering the cot beneath her.

“You’re the smartest person I know,” he murmured reassuringly, dipping the cloth into the basin to rinse the blood from it, then renewing his work, dabbing away more blood from her face.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“I kissed you back.”

“I distracted you.”

“I let myself be distracted.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, angel,” he soothed. “They must have seen us already to be so close. And at least they don’t know about Boy Scout.”

As he cleaned her face, he noted that some of her wounds appeared to be healing already. Her left eye was not as swollen, and she was able to open it somewhat.

“How does your healing ability work?” He asked gently, dipping the cloth into the basin once more, then squeezing out the excess water before cleaning away more blood from her face.

“It’s accelerated,” she answered softly. “I heal faster than normal people do. A day or more, and all visible signs of injury should be gone.”

“But not the invisible ones.”

“Those take longer,” she agreed. “In that regard, I’m normal I suppose.”

He nodded in understanding, tipping her chin up, to clean the blood around the crease of her eye.

“Are you hurt?”

“Nothing my hard head can’t handle,” he answered.

“When is she coming back?"

“In the morning. But I’m hoping we’ll find a way out of here before then.”

“What happens in the morning?"

Oliver hesitated. Concentrating instead on carefully removing caked blood from her eyelid.

“Ollie?”

“She’s threatening to lock you up in some facility.”

“And you?”

Oliver rose from her side, avoiding her question. He dumped the bloodied water into the sink, and refilled the basin. Returning to her, he resumed his work, cleaning up the last remnants of blood from her face, then patting her dry with a clean cloth.

Chloe reached for the hand next to her face, holding it. “Oliver.”

He looked away from her. “She wants me dead.”

Chloe gave his hand a squeeze. “Not gonna happen.”

Oliver leaned over her, and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead. Chloe lifted her hand, threading her fingers into his hair where she felt the knot at the back of his head. Her hand glowed momentarily, healing him of his minor injury.

Oliver felt her warmth spread through him, his pain easing, his head clearing. “Hey. Cut that out, Tower,” he admonished softly. “You’re cheating.”

She smiled, and then winced, her lips hurting. “Too bad. Get used to it.”

“Get used to it, huh?” His forehead resting gently against hers, he slipped his fingers into her hair, smoothing the soft strands between his fingers. “Does that mean…?”

“It means you’re stuck with me now, Arrow,” she finished for him, gently massaging his scalp where his wound had been.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it… the healing part, I admit it makes me feel uncomfortable…terrible actually, when you do it for me,” he confessed, his voice low and husky. “But being stuck with you, Chloe, is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He lifted his head a few inches to gaze down at her, his dark eyes caressing her sweet face, cut up, battered and bruised. He wanted to tell her the words, but he wasn’t certain how she’d react, and this place, their predicament just didn’t seem the right situation, or the right time to tell her. Maybe he didn’t need words at this moment; maybe she knew what he felt.

Soft fingertips moved to stroke his cheek lovingly. Chloe saw the heart rending tenderness of his gaze, making her own heart melt. She returned his stare with one of intense longing. She thought it almost amusing that two could share such a moment considering their current circumstances, and yet it was so natural between them, as though they were simply sharing a tender moment somewhere else, lying together in the sand on a secluded beach, instead of on a cot in a dank cell.

He smiled down at her, his eyes lowering to her swollen and cut lips, vaguely wondering how it was that being with her could lighten his heart and give him hope even in the most dire of circumstances. “I want to kiss you so badly right now, but I can’t”

“Yeah well, kissing got us in trouble in the first place, remember? And stop making me smile, it hurts,” she winced again, in her attempt at not smiling. She lowered her voice to a purposeful whisper. “Besides we have to figure a way out of here, Archer, and for all we know the cell is bugged, and there’s a video camera in here somewhere for Tess’s viewing pleasure.”

“There’s a disturbing thought.” Oliver moved to stand long enough to scoot her over, scooping her up in his arms, taking a seat on the cot, his back resting against the wall. He settled her next to him, an arm around her waist, pulling her back to recline against his chest. Chloe’s head fell back, fitting against the curve of his shoulder, she felt so tired and weary, and her body still ached miserably.

They sat quietly for a time, until she spoke. “The door locks from the outside and there’s a guard posted.”

Oliver took a moment to survey his surroundings. “There’s no window. My weapons are gone.” He felt her small hand cover his, stroking the fingers that splayed over her stomach.

“They took your gloves too?” she asked, as though just now realizing they were gone.

“And my voice distorter.”

Chloe suddenly bounced her butt lightly on the cot. “Springs, not slats.”

“Huh?”

“If there were slats holding up the cot, we could use them as weapons. Like a club. I don’t think we could spring anyone to death.”

Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then resting his cheek there, he continued to think. There had to be some way they could escape.

The cell door opened suddenly. “Isn’t this a pretty picture,” Tess mocked. “But I’m afraid the honeymoon is over. There’s been a change of plans.”

At the sound of her voice, Oliver lifted his head from Chloe’s. “What do you mean, change of plans?”

Tess appeared uneasy. “We’ve got to get out of here.” She strode toward the sink to retrieve Oliver’s glasses, tossing them to him. “Put them on. Hood up.”

Oliver did as she instructed before four guards entered the room, also seeming hurried and agitated, guns immediately drawn on the couple.

“Tie them up, get them to the van immediately.” She turned back to Oliver before she reached the door. “Don’t worry, Green Arrow, I didn’t forget our arrangement. I wouldn’t want to forgo the pleasure of killing you myself.” With that, she left the room.

“Tell us what’s going on,” Oliver demanded from one of the guards, as he helped Chloe to stand.

“Just come along quietly, and don’t give us any trouble. We have strict orders,” the man said curtly, moving to tie Chloe’s hands behind her back, another guard grasping Oliver’s wrists.

An unearthly scream, unmistakable could be heard echoing through the corridors.

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other in the same instant; the bruises and swollen features couldn’t hide the sheer terror on her face. Chloe could barely breathe. “Oh my God.”

**End Chapter 14  
**


	15. 15

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 15  
**  
“Let’s get out of here!” One of the guards shouted, shoving Oliver in front of him, out the cell door. Sounds of the murdering beast that were first heard at an echoing distance now seemed to boom ever closer. Chloe’s heart raced as they shoved her through the corridors.

“Hands off of her,” Oliver barked at their rough handling of her. Clearly she was weakened and unable to keep up with the pace they wanted her to maintain.

“You gonna carry her with your hands tied behind your back, lover boy? She needs to keep up, or get torn to pieces.”

Oliver didn’t answer. In their haste, they had not tied him securely, and Oliver bided his time, until they were exiting the building.

Once outside, they were ushered through the darkness to the waiting van. Oliver had to move now or be taken elsewhere. He’d stealthily slipped his wrists from their bonds, and activated the night vision mechanism in his glasses. One guard headed toward the driver’s side, while another opened the hold, two others held their guns on the captive couple.

One guard spoke into a walkie-talkie, assuring someone on the other end that the two captives were ready to be moved. A fuzzy reply came over as a response ordering him to head toward another vehicle. “Separate them.” His voice sounded into the dark stillness. “She’s being taken elsewhere,” he said, and then left them, trotting off to wherever he was needed. One less guard was a good thing.

Chloe searched for Oliver’s tall, hooded frame in the darkness. “No!”

Through is night vision glasses, he saw one guard grab her up, her face registering her terror as she struggled weakly against the man. “Chloe!”

The guard holding her groaned. “We don’t have time for this shit. There’s some kind of fucking monster in there, tearing people apart, and bitch boss wants us to separate these two?” He maintained his hold on a squirming Chloe. “Fuck that, put them in the van together.”

“We have orders,” the second voice said, determined to do his boss’s bidding.

“Fuck orders. I’m not getting my guts ripped out.” The guard holding Chloe shoved her toward the rear van entrance.

What the other guard would say, no one would know. Oliver leapt forward, swinging viciously with his right arm, knocking him squarely in the back, then as the guard doubled over, Arrow upper cut him to the face, then spun with a roundhouse kick to the gut, knocking the man down. Darkness was his ally, as the first guard who’d shoved Chloe, didn’t know what hit him when Oliver lowered his right shoulder and charged, sending him sprawling backward, the gun nearly flying from his hand. “Get in!” Oliver called to Chloe, who did her best to scramble up into the hold of the van with her hands tied behind her back. Oliver moved toward the guard he’d just dropped and delivered a steel fist into the man’s face, retrieved his gun, then trotted over to the driver’s side of the van.

The Green Arrow opened the van door abruptly, startling the man inside, who saw nothing but the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. “What the fuck?”

“Get out.” Oliver’s tone was deadly as he cocked the weapon.

The driver didn’t need to be told twice, and scrambled out of the passenger side. Oliver nearly leapt into the seat. “You okay, Chloe?”

“Can’t shut the doors… just go!”

She slid backward, nearly out the opened rear doors as Oliver gunned it. He’d gotten several yards away, stopped, and then moved quickly to the hold to retrieve her. “Sorry,” he murmured, his expression sheepish. “Come up here,” he said, pulling her up, and setting her in the passenger seat. “We’ll get those bonds off later.”

“It’s okay, Ollie, let’s just get the hell out of here.”

Oliver lowered his hood, and removed his glasses as they sped away, churning up dirt and tires spinning, spitting up gravel in their wake. He found what appeared to be the exit ahead in the distance, an arm gate blocking the way.

“Blow through it,” Chloe urged, bouncing lightly in her seat as the van sped over bumps and dipped into potholes.

He searched for the switch quickly, then disabled the airbags with a push of a button. “Of course, Sidekick,” Oliver answered her, glancing her way, offering her the tiniest hint of his old arrogant smirk. Chloe smiled back as best as she could with her swollen lips and half-opened eye. His foot pushed the pedal to the floor, and Chloe braced her feet on the dashboard in front of her, pressing herself back as far as she could into the seat, crushing her hands tied behind her back.

As they made impact with the gate, she lowered her head onto her knees, hearing the sounds of debris clank and bounce off of the van, the crack of a window as something struck the windshield.

“You okay?”

She lifted her head. “Yeah.”

Oliver continued to speed down the road, not really certain where they were going. He fiddled with the dashboard controls, finding the navigation system screen. “We’re about two hours outside of Metropolis,” he said, his eyes moving back and forth from the road to the small dashboard screen. “And we’ll have to stop somewhere soon, because this baby is Lojacked.”

“Get us to the nearest town, we’ll take care of it there. We don’t have a big jump on them, I’m sure Tess knows we’re gone by now.”

Oliver was comforted by the fact that so far, he’d not seen any approaching headlights in the rear-view mirror. He was troubled by other thoughts however. “Chloe. Why do you think the creature was there?”

“Do you think he followed me, Ollie?” she asked, fearful.

“I don’t know, angel. Tess knows more about it than we think, right?”

“Yeah, but how would she have gotten him there? I don’t think Tess even knows Davis.”

“What if she does?”

“Tess had photographs of us in the alley behind Luthorcorp the night I healed you.”

“So, she might have photos of the creature too,” Oliver mused.

“I have no idea what her interest in him could be.”

“Whatever her interest is, she’s playing with fire.”

Chloe was silent for a long time. “Then let her get burned,” she murmured, her voice cold, void of any emotion.

Oliver glanced over at Chloe, whose head was lowered. It was unlike her to say something like that, and it further solidified his feeling that Tess was the one to hurt her so badly. She’d said that physical wounds healed faster, but emotional ones didn’t disappear as quickly, and he wondered what invisible wounds Tess has inflicted.

They drove the rest of the way to the nearest town mostly in silence. Oliver pulled up into the parking lot of a motel, untied her wrists, and then set about finding and removing the GPS device from the van, tossing it into a dumpster behind the building.

On their way back to the van, he reached for her, pulling her into his arms, holding her briefly before they had to speed off again. He brushed his lips against her forehead. “Let’s go home,” he whispered, but she remained silent, only nodding in agreement at his words. Now that the excitement of their getaway had passed, she’d been noticeably quiet, and his concern grew.

Finally in the safety of the penthouse, Chloe was able to relax. Oliver gave her a white T-shirt to wear, and told her she could shower and sleep in one of the guest rooms, if she wanted. Chloe took him up on his offer, showering quickly and slipping on the shirt. It almost reached her knees. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Her wounds were healing, but she frowned at her reflection. She was certainly a sight, and none too attractive at the moment. There was no help for it. Shrugging lightly, she stepped out into the dimness of the living room, not finding him there. Thinking he must be showering and changing, she padded barefoot, to sit on the edge of the sofa, staring out unseeing into the quiet space in front of her.

*

_Tess wasn’t getting the answers she wanted. Chloe was steadfast in her denial of knowing the whereabouts of the crystal. Tiring of getting nowhere, she decided upon a new tactic. “So, what has he given you? A bracelet? Earrings? A trip to Malibu at sunset?”_

Chloe glanced away. “Look Tess, whatever your game is, I’m not playing. What have you done with Oliver?” she demanded.

“Oliver is quick to give away objects, things,” Tess went on, ignoring her question. “But he’s incapable of giving himself.” Tess circled Chloe’s chair, her hands and ankles had been tied securely. She reached out to lift a lock of Chloe’s hair, rubbing the strands between her fingers.

Chloe nearly snorted. If Tess had only known that for most of her engagement to Jimmy, Chloe sported a plastic Cracker Jack ring. “Objects aren’t that important to me.”

“I see. You must be quite the novelty to him then. I’m sure it will wear off soon, and you’ll become another Oliver Queen castoff,” she taunted, moving around her once more, lifting Chloe’s chin with a finger, scrutinizing her features. “You’re quite unlike his usual conquests. He’ll come to his senses and dump you soon enough.” Tess moved a few steps away from her.

“And if that happens? So be it. I’ll survive. I won’t hold a grudge like someone else might.”

Tess stopped in mid-step whirling, slapping her hard, causing the blood to flow anew from Chloe’s mouth and nose. She’d already begun to recover from her beating on the Luthor Mansion grounds when they were first captured, but the wounds were still fresh. She and Oliver had been brought to a facility several hours away from Smallville, Chloe wasn’t certain where they were, but this was a place similar to the one she’d been housed in months ago in Montana. Chloe worried. Oliver was still unconscious when they’d been brought here. She didn’t know where he was at the moment or what they’d done to him.

Chloe lifted her head to stare defiantly up at Tess, tongue peeking out to lick the blood away from her top lip before she spoke. “What’s the matter Tess? Can’t let it go after all these years?”

“He lied to me, betrayed me. Caused the deaths of people close to me. Told me he’d help me, told me we’d be together, work together. Lies. All of them.”

“Seems he changed his mind, once he saw your true colors.”

At this, Tess withdrew her pistol, pointing it inches away from Chloe’s face. “And what are your true colors Ms. Sullivan?”

Chloe eyed the pistol. She should be frightened, but instead she was emboldened. “I’m not sure, Ms. Mercer. But evidently they’re unlike yours.”

Tess nearly smiled. “When he hurts you, and he will, I’m sure you’ll see things the way I do.”

“I hope not. Tranquilizing people and tying them up isn’t my style, really.”

Tess lifted the hand wielding the pistol, and struck Chloe with it, the hard metal connecting brutally with the left side of her face, over her eye.

This time she did cry out, the pain explosive and unexpected. Chloe’s head reeled, and she felt herself on the brink of consciousness. Fresh crimson dripped onto her blouse.

Tess shook her head. “No. He needs to pay for what he’s done; to me, to Lex, to Luthorcorp. He needs to pay dearly, and it starts with you.”

Chloe struggled to keep her eyes open. She couldn’t see out of her left eye, knowing it had begun to swell shut. Her head bobbed slightly, as she struggled to lift it, but it seemed to weigh more than her entire body at this moment.

“Why me?” Chloe’s voice croaked, barely a harsh whisper.

“For all your intelligence, Ms. Sullivan, you certainly are quite oblivious, aren’t you?” She flashed Chloe a look of disdain. “Why you?” Tess scoffed, raising her weapon once more. “Because for some reason I can’t begin to fathom, he loves you,” Tess admitted, replying to her own question, her voice tinged with anger and envy, bitter jealousy stirring inside her. Tess spat the words as though they were an accusation. She brought down the pistol once more, effectively sending Chloe into swirling darkness. Her head hung over her chest, blonde, tousled hair covering her face. She didn’t move. Satisfied that Chloe was unconscious, but alive, Tess stepped toward the door, opening it. She cast a glance back at Chloe’s slumped, wilted form. It was time to let the Green Arrow have an exclusive viewing of his newest ladylove.

*

“Hey,” Oliver’s soft voice broke into her thoughts and she lifted her head to find him moving to kneel in front of her. He was freshly showered, shirtless and barefoot; wearing only a pair of black sweats. He took her hand in his, thumb softly stroking her skin.

“Hey,” she answered, offering him the tiniest of smiles, before her eyes flitted away once more.

“Talk to me Chloe,” he urged gently.

Chloe’s eyes fell to their hands clasped together. She shook her head lightly, her lips thinning briefly. “It’s nothing. I’m just… tired.”

“You’ve forgotten how well I know you,” he whispered, his other hand moving to take both of her hands, now enveloped in the warmth of his. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you… it’s killing me that I wasn’t there for you…”

“You were drugged and unconscious. There was nothing you could have done, Oliver.”

Oliver moved closer, insinuating himself between her legs on his knees before her, their bodies nearly touching, her breasts brushing against his chest. Oliver lifted a hand; fingers threading the hair back from her cheek. Her injuries were healing, and it looked as though she’d been beaten a week ago instead of a few hours’ prior, bruises turned yellowish-green, cuts healing over, her eyelid much less swollen. He cupped her cheek gently. She did look tired and worry worn, but something weighed heavily on her mind, he knew. “What is it, Sidekick?” he asked, his gut clenching painfully, not completely certain he wanted to know the answer.

Chloe’s breath hitched. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, hesitant. “Tess…” She lifted her eyes to his. “Oliver, maybe this isn’t a good idea. Us.”

Oliver shook his head. “No. She did this, didn’t she?” Oliver asked, a gentle finger trailing from her eyebrow down over her cheek, but Chloe knew he meant more than her exterior wounds. He spoke of her doubt as well.

Chloe looked down at her lap, nodding lightly. “Most of it. Not all.”

“Tess and I had a past, Chloe. As much as I’d like to, I can’t erase it. But I don’t want that past to condemn my present or my future.” Oliver swallowed hard. “Whatever she did or said to you was out of some twisted sense of entitlement and jealousy.”

“And what would give her that sense?”

Oliver felt his heart sinking fast. He was a drowning man, clinging to a lifeline. He couldn’t lose her, not before he’d really had a chance, not now, not ever. “I’m not a perfect man, Chloe, but Tess is not exactly the voice of reason here… she’s speaking from a place of revenge. Please don’t let her destroy something we’ve only just found together. It’s what she wants. To destroy me for what she believes I’ve done to her whether or not I’ve actually done it. I’m guilty of a lot of things, Chloe, I’ve made a lot of mistakes, and paid the price for most of them, but I never loved her.”

Chloe gave him no response. She lifted her eyes to his once more, liquid green, finding his chocolate brown, his gaze pleading.

Oliver watched her face with acute and loving anxiety, trying to read her expression, his eyes danced, searching hers. He needed her to understand, to know. Wetting his lips, he continued. “If I ruin this, us, then let it by my fault, my failure, my regret forever, and then I’ll know there’s no hope for me as an honorable man; that I’m incapable of loving anyone, unable to make a commitment and stay with it…. Let the punishment be mine, but not because of Tess or anyone else who’d try to come between us.”

She lifted trembling fingertips to his lips, her eyes never leaving his. She hated to admit that Tess had aroused old fears and insecurities within her. In the short time they’d been together, Oliver had never once questioned her past with Clark, or Jimmy. Granted, her past was not as riddled as his was, and Jimmy hadn’t taken a pistol to Oliver’s face, but thus far, he hadn’t doubted her, not once.

Oliver’s large, gentle hand surrounded her small one, pressing his lips to her fingertips, then easing her hand to slide down over his neck, his collarbone and finally over the muscles of his bare chest, holding it there. Throughout his past relationships he’d been a master at self-sabotage, ruining his own chances at happiness, for reasons unknown, even to himself. “I’m not going to ruin this. Not this time. Not with you, Chloe.”

“You don’t have to make promises, Oliver,” she whispered.

He shook his head, realizing something he hadn’t before, the thoughts coming to him with sudden clarity. “It’s not about promises, Chloe. It’s about knowing who we are, living honestly, being true to ourselves. We’re together, and now it’s as though it all makes sense. It’s the way it should be, should have been a long time ago, and maybe it took all of this… all of our past mistakes and heartbreak to bring us here.” He pressed her palm over his chest, his fingers lightly stroking hers, his eyes imploring, but she said nothing. “It feels right. The way it’s supposed to feel… in the way that I’m yours and you’re mine… something in my life finally feels honest.  Being with you, is being true to myself.  If you can tell me it's not the same for you, that it's not the reason you let Jimmy go, then.... I don't know...”  Her silence worried him. Usually she was the more talkative one between them. Had he frightened her away with his words? Had Tess really gotten to her? Never before had he felt the strings of the new bond between them stretch closely to the breaking point. “I don’t know how else to say it, Chloe,” he whispered, clearly flustered over what he felt was his inability to express himself. Oliver blinked, lowering his eyes. “If you really believe that us… being together is not a good thing…”

She was Chloe Sullivan, Watchtower, truth-seeker, and super-intelligent, meteor-infected healer. Living honestly and authentically was something she could never do with Jimmy or anyone else. He was Oliver Queen, billionaire CEO, philanthropist, the Green Arrow, a crime fighter. And he was kneeling before her, telling her that he belonged to her. Living honestly was something he couldn’t do with Lois or Tess or anyone else. Tess had said that he was incapable of giving himself to anyone, yet as Chloe studied his features in the dimness, her entire being urged her to prove Tess’s words wrong. Chloe’s breath stuttered, her throat constricting in an effort to hold back the tears, as the truth of his words washed over her. “She told me… Tess… told me,” Chloe hesitated swallowing harshly; her eyes shining with unshed tears. “That you loved me. How would she know something like that?”

“I don’t know how. Maybe once she saw us together, she knew, but if she believes I love you, it explains her jealousy, wanting to hurt me by hurting you, and trying to drive a wedge between us.” His broad shoulders lifted as he breathed, and Chloe could feel his heart beat quickening under her palm. He glanced down and away nervously, then lifted dark eyes to hers once more. “You don’t have to say anything, or answer or…” he took another lung-filling, calming breath, exhaling slowly. “I’m in love with you.” There. He’d said it; he’d uttered words rarely spoken to any woman he’d known, and now his heart nearly stopped, waiting for her reaction. He hadn’t thought it was possible to love someone so deeply, so completely in such a short time. Or was it that he had loved her long before this moment, and never knew?

Chloe slid her hand upward over the warm smooth skin of his chest, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. The sweet sensation of her breasts pressed lightly against him through the thin fabric of his T-shirt nearly undid him. Chloe closed her eyes, tears squeezing out from beneath her lashes. Oliver brushed them away gently with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re all I want,” he whispered, his head descended as he touched his parted lips soft as down against hers, hands sliding over her spine, grasping her bottom, scooting her forward on the edge of the couch, increasing the pressure of their bodies against one another. “Let me love you, Chloe.”

His words and his nearness sent her senses into a tailspin. She ached for him, wanted him. His lips trailed down over her cheek softly. Mouth grazing her sensitive skin, he kissed the pulsing hollow of her throat. Chloe’s eyelids fluttered closed, she clung to his neck like a lifeline and on her soft sigh that reached deep inside of him, she gave in to the pleasure he offered. Burying his face in her neck, he breathed more tender kisses there. “Oliver,” she whispered his name, so full of longing and hope, her breath caught on a surge of yearning so abrupt and intense it felt like pain.

Oliver slid his hands beneath her bottom, lifting her from the couch slightly, her thighs wrapping around his waist, her hands plunging into his hair, still damp from his shower. He continued to press slow, gentle kisses over her; her cheeks, her eyes, the tip of her nose, her lips, ever mindful of her fading injuries. His kisses, soft and unhurried, showered down like a cleansing rain into her soul, soothing her doubts, washing away her fears, yet building a smoldering, burning fire of need for him. She moaned softly, a sound of surrender. _‘Let me love you,’_ he’d asked. There was only one answer that came to her. “Yes,” she breathed.

Rising from his knees in one fluid motion, Oliver carried her to his room.

**End Chapter 15  
**


	16. 16

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 16  
**  
Gently, he eased her down onto the bed, his body hovering over hers as he supported his weight on his elbows, the warmth of his mouth, soft and pliant touching her throat and jaw line with languid gentleness. Though he had yet to touch her, other than to kiss her senseless, with his slow, drugging kisses that left her shaking, breathless and yearning for more, Chloe felt the heat and strength of his body radiating through the t-shirt she wore, his muscular power surrounding her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her thighs holding his hips, she drew his body closer, tilting her hips up, nudging her pelvis against him, meeting him, already hard and swollen cupped by the soft fabric beneath his sweats.

Desire, a pulsing, throbbing need that made him rock hard, filled his every pore, even the air he breathed, and Oliver wondered what happened to his resolve to be patient. What happened to not wanting to rush this part with her, giving her time? He thought to stop this before things went too far. But then she’d pushed her hips against him, her heat permeating a thin layer of clothing, and he nearly lost his mind. She squirmed some more, rubbing herself, shifting so that the hot, hard ridge of his erection was cradled snugly against her slit through her panties. At her movement, a soft grunting-groaning sound escaped him, vibrating against her neck, his breath wobbling against her skin, catching in a sensual way.

He lifted his head from her throat to gaze down at her. Eyes intensely dark, he was nearly trembling with desire for her. “Chloe,” he breathed. A small, sheepish grin formed on his lips. “Believe it or not, was trying for patience here…”

Chloe smiled up at him, her bruises even now fading, her eye almost completely healed. “How long have we known each other, Archer?” she whispered, soft fingertips smoothing the hair at his nape, moving softly over his jaw line, and then stroking his cheek gently.

His brow furrowed in thought, the pulsing heat between them at the juncture of her thighs where their bodies strained against one another, made it difficult to think clearly. He could barely remember his name past the pounding pulse in his groin. “Two years, almost three? I don’t know.”

Chloe tipped her head to the side, regarding him, her lips quirking playfully. “Close enough. We’ve worked side by side together, each of us trusting our lives and our dual identities, and secrets to one another. We’ve laughed together, argued together. We’d do just about anything for one another, right?” Chloe brushed her fingertips over his bottom lip. “We were with different people maybe, but that doesn’t change the friendship and history we already have, not really. You’re still Oliver and I’m still Chloe. Arrow and Watchtower. We know each other. Better than some people who are about to do what we’re about to do, wouldn’t you say?”

“I didn’t want to rush you…” He murmured softly, the restraint and control he’d tried holding on to was slowly loosening as his fingers slid into the hair at her temples, smoothing the soft strands away from her face.

Her smile turned up a notch. “If you were, I’d be sleeping in the guest room right now. And you should know, that I’m still on birth control pills, and disease free,” she volunteered. After all, there were no secrets between them, he knew about Jimmy and could guess that they’d been sexually active.

“No problems here either, Sidekick. Clean bill of health.” It was something he was always careful about, in spite of what others thought, he wasn’t completely reckless, nor did he want Chloe to think less of him in any way. He searched her face, hoping her belief in him was strong enough to overcome whatever Tess had told her about his past, knowing in his heart, he’d prove his love for her if she’d let him. He’d show her every day for as long as she’d have him.

Chloe watched his expression, intense longing in his eyes as he grinned down at her. Her own smile faded somewhat, her green eyes softening, lighting with desire as she gazed up at him, the torture of wanting him becoming so great, she could hardly stand it. Tess was right about one thing. He was indeed a work of art, and Chloe’s arms were filled with a near-naked Adonis. It was no wonder he garnered female attention. But, he loved her; Chloe Sullivan. How she came to this, she didn’t know, it didn’t matter anymore, and she’d not allow those old insecurities to come bubbling to the surface or concerns about his past plague her in any way. Not now. Oliver Queen was here, in her arms, looking at her as though nothing else in the world mattered, wanting her as much as she wanted him. If he touched her she’d incinerate and if he didn’t she’d die. “I want you, Ollie,” she breathed. “All of you. Here. Now.”

His body warmed under her regard, aching for her touch, her seductive whisper stroking over him with the effect of a soft, warm kiss. She nudged him once more with a sensuous movement of her hips, writhing against him. His breath stuttered as he took possession of her mouth with his, seducing her with hot deep glides of his tongue, answering her movement, meeting her instinctively, pushing himself against her warmth.

The first hungry swipe of his tongue took her breath away. Chloe felt him tremble as she slid her hands under his arms and around him, her palms gliding smoothly over the muscles of his back, down over his spine, slipping fingers under the waistband of his sweat pants. She wanted them off, the aching need contracting in her womb, consuming her like a flame sucking up oxygen. She arched her back, impatient with the barrier of clothing between them.

Sliding one hand up beneath the hem of her t-shirt, needing to feel the smooth sweep of her skin against his, Oliver slowly, lingeringly caressed a trail from her hip to her breast, lifting the oversized shirt as he did so. His warm hand cupped her, and her breath caught against his lips. Oliver peeled the shirt up and away, over her head, tossing it aside, her bare breasts tingling as they were exposed, nipples hardened. He wanted to see her, touch her, taste her. Her breasts were the small, perfect handful, perfectly shaped, her nipples rosy, rising and falling with uneven breaths, begging for his touch. Burying his face in her breasts he drew one nipple at a time into his mouth. His firm, wet mouth tugged on her nipples, sucking, tonguing, teasing; her body arching offering him more, her gasp caught between a sigh and a moan, sliding along his senses.

Oliver took his time to kiss and caress almost every part of her, each touch thorough and possessive, branding her as his. Fingers curling around the rim of her panties, he pulled them down, sliding them over her legs. Chloe shivered and fought for air when he dipped a finger inside her, stroking, spreading her slick moisture, leaning over and her kissing her hotly, capturing the sounds of ecstasy that passed her lips as he coaxed her body, maintaining the slow in and out motion of his finger, igniting a bone-melting fire that spread through her entire being.

“One of us is overdressed,” she panted, moaning against his lips, surprised that she could speak at all. She slid her palm over his torso, long and hard and muscular, her eyes alight with curiosity and wonder. Her fingers skimmed down the front of his sweat pants, slipping her hand inside, intense desire making him draw a harsh, ragged breath. A soft laugh left his throat at her words, and Oliver paused to tame his rapid breathing and heartbeat. At the touch of her hand cupping his warm, hard, silky flesh, he held his breath as his groin jerked in greedy expectation, every cell in his body erupting with need. She stroked him, thick and heavy from base to dripping wet tip, sliding her thumb over the head to test the slippery secretion there, delighting in the way his breath caught on a low groan.

He shifted on the bed, rising long enough so that sweats and boxers were shoved down, falling in a whoosh around his ankles. He kicked them off, then dove back onto the bed, stretching out alongside her, smiling down at her. “Better?” he teased, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Why yes, yes it is.”

“Anything for you, Mistress Watchtower.”

“Anything?”

He pulled her close, growling playfully, as he moved over her once more, fitting himself between her thighs, and molding himself to her. His body was on fire – hot, hard and ready, aching with the need for release, for the ease he knew he could only ever find in her. Oliver wanted to bury himself inside her as deeply as he could, and not come out until they were both mindless and spent. “Anything. Everything.”

“Everything. That’s quite a tall order, but all I really want…” Chloe gasped softly as she felt the iron heat of his erection pressing between her legs. “I just want you, Oliver. That’s enough for me, that’s everything to me,” she whispered, her body arching, thighs opening of their own volition, her heart slamming erratically in anticipation. She needed him inside her. Now.

Oliver rocked his lower body against her, his thick ridge nudging against her clit with delicious friction, his gaze locked with hers, powerful, hot and steamy. Their skin sizzling where they pressed against one another. “You have me, angel.” Chloe tilted her hips beneath him, causing the breath to rush out of him, as the tip of his manhood slipped between the folds of her slick entrance. “All of me,” he whispered, unable to keep himself apart from her any longer, he watched her eyes widen, and heard her intake of breath as inch by sweet inch she slowly welcomed him into her body. He made a growling sound in the back of his throat as he sheathed himself further inside her heat, stretching and filling her. “Don’t ever doubt it,” he breathed erratically, his body shuddering with involuntary tremors of arousal, and passion. God, she felt so amazingly good; Oliver didn’t think he’d last very long.

He’d barely gotten into her before her hot tunnel began clutching and gripping him. Sliding a hand down to her hips, he lifted her, giving her more, taking all she had to offer and silently demanding that she give even more, her body bombarded by sensation after sensation. Everywhere he touched her, it felt as if an electrical current pulsed beneath her skin. He drove her wild, his slow torturous rhythm, pumping and thrusting, rocking her hips, so deep inside it made her ache, taking all he was giving, absorbing the heat of him. Thrill after thrill shot through her, as he possessed her body. His passion swirled around her, raging through both of them, the rhythm of their bodies moving together, increasing in intensity with every thrust. Her body began to vibrate with liquid fire. “Oh God,” she moaned. “Oliver.” She raised her eyes to find him watching her, his gaze hot, lids closing over in ecstasy. Clutching him, she pulled him down, kissing him hard, lips and teeth and tongues rolling, demanding him, commanding him, they breathed each other’s labored breath, sighs and moans from each of them filling the room.

Without warning, Oliver rolled, pulling her with him, so that she straddled his hips, still inside her tight warmth. He wanted to draw it out, and if he didn’t let her have control now, he’d come before he knew it. Hands reaching for her, needing to touch her everywhere, her hips, the curve of her waist, her back, skimming and cupping her breasts, kneading them, as she moved over him, hips gyrating, varying the pace, rising and falling on his hard length, his hips rising to meet her. He watched her, so beautiful as her eyes closed and her head tipped back, revealing the column of her throat, sounds of pleasure escaping her. He watched himself disappear inside her over and over again, until his eyes rolled back, a guttural sound, deep in his chest mingled with her cries. He pulled her down, cupping her cheeks, fingers threading through the tousled golden hair covering her face, kissing her, taking her mouth as he took her body, he groaned and nearly came up off the bed. “Chloe… Chloe…” he panted, his voice strained in urgent warning.

Chloe knew he was on the precipice; this knowledge somehow edging her onward. She spiraled up and over carrying him with her, whimpering into his mouth, grinding herself down on him, as she tumbled over the last edge of pleasure, dizzying pulsing sensations coursing through her womb, radiating throughout her entire body. Chloe felt a spasmodic tightening of his muscles, shudders wracked his body, and Oliver, unable to stop the long, ragged groan of release, clutched her hips, immersing himself deep-deeper, the heady rush and flow from his groin, spilling inside her.

Chloe slid down to him soft, boneless, limp, her body sprawled atop his, as she fought for air. She never knew passion could feel like this. Oliver held her tight against him as his heart continued to race, his blood simmering, he remained inside her, not wanting leave, wanting to be a part of her. “You have me, Chloe. All of me,” he breathed erratically into the soft golden strands of hair that covered his face. “Don’t ever doubt it.”

**End Chapter 16**


	17. 17

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 17  
**

Tess stood over the body of the guard she’d just terminated, no longer requiring his services; her pistol still aimed at the prone figure lifelessly sprawled face down on the ground. She lifted cold eyes to the two remaining guards, who stood rooted in disbelief at what they’d just witnessed. They were hardened men, but neither of them could ever recall seeing anyone they’d ever worked for react in such a way. Even in the predawn dimness, bearing witness to the wildness in her eyes had them more than just a bit alarmed. The Green Arrow and the blonde woman had escaped. Tess was beyond livid. “Anyone else have ideas about disobeying my orders?” she snapped. Each of them shifted lightly on their feet, but neither one of them spoke. “Get rid of him,” Tess indicated the fallen guard with a disdainful inclination of her head, then turned at the sound of another guard approaching as the two remaining guards did her bidding, lifting the body and carrying it away.

He was out of breath. Tess couldn’t tell if it was from running or from fright. “Ms. Mercer,” he panted, stopping for a moment to collect himself. “The beast is gone. Mr. Bloom is inside, he’s demanding to see you.” The beastly screeching, screaming sounds emanating from the facility had stopped, yet no one wanted to enter until now.

“Well done.” She murmured. This guard was worth having around if he was willing to brave a chance at encountering the beast. “Tell him I’ll be there shortly. Have a crew clean up any messes he’s made, and notify the team of doctors that we’ll need to resume our experiments soon.”

“Ms. Mercer, if I may…” he began, his breathing now under control. “We’ve already lost three…”

Tess lifted a brow waiting for him to continue.

“This just seems too dangerous, even for Luthorcorp, ma’am. Whatever it is… this thing is uncontrollable and unstoppable.”

She tipped her head to the side, regarding him. Perhaps she’d been wrong about him. “Mr… what is your name again?”

“Belton.”

“Mr. Belton, I appreciate your concern, but these are drastic times, and they call for drastic measures. We’re building something here, an army of our own, so that we may defend ourselves from the impending war that’s about to begin. You’ve seen it coming; you’ve seen the talents of others I’ve recruited. This creature will be our most valuable asset, our most powerful ally against the Traveler and those like him. Luthorcorp will lead the way in defending our world. It starts here, now.”

“With all due respect, Ms. Mercer…”

“Lex wouldn’t give up!” Tess silenced him, moving rather menacingly into his personal space. Her eyes hard, she peered up at him. “Either you are with us, or you are against us. The two that escaped tonight are part of a team who’d see us defeated.” She lifted her arm, pointing toward the building entrance. “That creature in there can stop them. All of them.”

The guard was not intimidated, something Tess immediately noted. He stared down at her for a long moment, assessing her, pausing as though he wanted to say more, but deciding against it. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he did so. “Well then, let’s hope for all our sakes, you can control it,” was all he said. He turned then, and strode toward the building entrance, leaving Tess to ponder his words. A tinge of worry passed over her features ever so briefly before the hardened, determined expression returned. She’d find a way to control the creature inside Davis Bloom. Lex wouldn’t give up, and neither would she.

She’d convinced Bloom to come to the facility, and he’d reluctantly agreed to submit to testing by her team of doctors. The experiment went horribly awry, and Bloom transformed into a hideous creature before their eyes, breaking out of the confines of the lab, killing two technicians and a guard, crushing bone, and tearing their bodies to pieces. They’d all run for their lives after that, gathering up other ‘guests’, as Tess was wont to call those living in the facility, and finally retrieving the Green Arrow and Chloe. Not wanting further complications from either of them, she’d wanted to put her plan in motion, having Chloe shipped to a facility out west, and keeping Oliver locked up nearby, to deal with him at her leisure. She hadn’t expected their escape, and now she not only had the creature to contend with, but the addition of trying to anticipate the Green Arrow’s next move was like trying to fight a battle on two fronts. It was a chess game she’d usually enjoy, and Tess steeled herself for the conflict to come, knowing she’d face the Green Arrow again soon.

* * * * * * *

They slept soundly, feeling warm and more content than either of them had ever remembered, arms and legs entwined, wrapped up in each other. After their first lovemaking, they’d lain together, unable to keep wandering hands from caressing and sliding over smooth skin as they talked in quiet tones. They wouldn’t talk about what had happened. Not now. It was as though each of them didn’t want to taint the moment with discussion of Tess or Bloom. They’d deal with those things later. This moment was for Chloe and Oliver and nothing else.

To say the night had been eventful was an understatement, and though each of them was tired in these early morning hours, after some moments of soothing and touching, Chloe could feel that he was aroused again. Oliver held her close, reveling in the feel of her as he cradled her with his body. He was already hard for her, wanting to taste her again. Desires rose, passion filling them, and after finding delicious completion in each other once more, breaths heaving, their eyes met, and they broke into laughter from their utter exhaustion, able to forget the events of the night for awhile, capturing some bit of joy in each other. When their laughter subsided, Oliver pulled her close, and Chloe fell asleep almost immediately in the comfort and safety of his arms. He smoothed her hair between his fingers as she slept warm and soft against him; pondering the many ways fate had changed his life. She shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to him, and he saw his future so clearly. Having her in his arms was like coming home. Emotions swept through him as he pushed concerns about the night’s events away. He’d think about Tess and Bloom later. Right now he wanted to enjoy some moments of peace and drift into sweet slumber with the woman he loved.

Hours later, Chloe awoke to the sound of the buzzer. She blinked, her mind still swimming around in a fog for a moment, wondering if it had all been a dream. A strong arm around her waist, a large warm body curved protectively at her back, his soft, even breath at her neck confirmed it. It was no dream. She was in Oliver Queen’s bed, wrapped lovingly in him. The penthouse buzzer sounded once more and Chloe attempted to leave his arms. Even as he slept, she felt his muscles constrict, resisting, not wanting to let her go.

“Chloe? Oliver?” It was Clark. He must have decided to super-jump onto the balcony when no one buzzed him in through the elevator. If he came in through the bedroom, he’d see them.

“Ollie,” she whispered, fingertips stroking the arm at her waist, and then nudging him gently.

He lifted his head, then pressed a kiss to her hair. “Hmm.”

“Clark’s here.”

“Chloe?” Clark called again, this time his voice sounded from just outside the bedroom door. There was a pause. She heard Clark clear his throat uncomfortably. “Oh…uh… sorry…” his voice trailed off, and Chloe couldn’t stifle the blush that crept up to her cheeks, or the smile from her lips, knowing Clark must have just used his X-ray vision to peer into Oliver’s room.

They both sat up, Oliver rubbing sleep from his eyes and ruffling a hand through his hair. “Uh… hang on Clark.” He and Chloe turned to one another, wide-eyed and grinning. Her face was now completely healed of all injury. Oliver couldn’t stop himself. Eyes full of love, he reached over, cupping her cheek in his palm, the smile still on his face as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Chloe threw an arm around his neck, as he then nuzzled her, rubbing his lightly stubbled cheek against hers. It wasn’t as though they could pretend they hadn’t just spent the night together. Oliver shrugged inwardly. Oh well. They all would just have to get over the awkwardness.

“I didn’t think you’d still be… sleeping, it’s almost noon,” Clark’s voice drifted to them from beyond the door.

“It was kind of a rough night…” Oliver offered, as he rose from the bed, hastily throwing on his sweats, searching the floor, and handing Chloe the white t-shirt she’d worn. They dressed quickly, feeling like two kids caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

“I’ll bet.”

“No, really Clark. It was a rough night,” Oliver said, opening the door to the room once Chloe was covered in his knee-length t-shirt.

Clark expected to see a smug expression on Oliver’s face at the joke, but was surprised to find his expression quite serious.

“The Fortress?” Chloe asked, coming up to stand just beside Oliver, peering from behind his bare arm. Clark blushed profusely once more, glanced at the floor between his feet, his eyes then darting to the side as though he wasn’t certain where to put them. “Clark?” she prodded, noting his discomfort, but now was not the time. They had a killer to stop, and the matter of Tess to deal with.

Clark nodded, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. “It’s back.” He lifted his eyes once more to hers. She was tousled and sleepy and beautiful. She literally glowed. It was the look of a woman who’d been loved well. “And I’ve got some important information from the AI.”

Chloe smiled. “Good. We’ll exchange stories of our adventures… well, not exactly _every_ detail,” she added quickly, lifting her shoulders, her grin turning sheepish. Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. Chloe lifted her eyes to his in silent communication, her palm lightly stroking his chest; Clark witnessing the look of deep love and affection that passed between them. She turned her gaze back to Clark. “But…. Um… Just give us a few minutes.”

A crooked grin appeared on Clark’s handsome face. “I’ll go put on the coffee,” he murmured, rolling his eyes, gesturing toward the kitchen before he turned away.

Chloe grabbed Oliver by the wrist, pulling him to the shower.

Oliver emerged before Chloe, fully dressed now in blue jeans and black t-shirt. He took a seat at the counter, Clark placing a steaming mug in front of him. “Hey… Clark, I’m sorry about… that,” he gestured toward the bedroom. “I didn’t realize how late it was. Things didn’t go exactly as planned, and Chloe and I didn’t get home right away.” At Clark’s questioning look, Oliver went on to explain what happened after Clark left for the Arctic.

The anxiety on Clark’s face grew with each detail; he barely noticed when Chloe came to sit beside Oliver wearing another one of his shirts along with her jeans. He turned to her concernedly. “Chloe, are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine, Clark,” she assured him with a small smile. “You left me in good hands.” She slipped her hand in the crook of Oliver’s arm, and he immediately covered her hand with his. They exchanged glances, and Clark tried to keep from rolling his eyes again, wondering if he’d be able to keep them in their sockets. Truthfully though, he was happy for them. In fact he hadn’t seen either of them this happy in some time.

“You were pretty brave, Sidekick,” Oliver murmured, returning the compliment.

Chloe smiled shyly shrugging it off, then turned to Clark once more. “Tell us what happened in the Fortress. What did Jor-El say?”

  
“You were right about one thing. This creature is a Kryptonian experiment gone wrong, long before my people became the dominant race on the planet. The AI gave me some information about a creature that had been cloned and destroyed repeatedly, each time the creature died, some DNA was taken from it to create a new being, so that eventually after repeated deaths, it would become unstoppable, because it adapts to overcome what killed it in its prior life, making him stronger each time. Jor-El says that because of its many deaths, the creature grew to hate all life, and sought to destroy life wherever it existed.”

“Can we stop it?” Oliver asked, his expression anxious. “I mean this thing was in that facility. We don’t know why. Either it’s following Chloe, or Tess knows about Bloom.” The hand covering Chloe’s clasped her fingers.

A chill ran up Chloe’s spine. “It’s unstoppable. Clark, what if this thing is out there, and not even you can stop it?”

Clark shook his head. “This thing was created to be the ultimate life force. Able to survive the most hostile environments.”

“So basically we’re dealing with a mindless, unfeeling, unthinking killing machine.” Oliver was nearly breathless with the thought.

“Maybe not.”

They both looked up at Chloe, gazes expectant.

Her lips thinned and she glanced away, not wanting to voice the words. “I mean, maybe he’s not completely unfeeling.” She lifted green eyes to Oliver. “And… and if he is capable of feeling anything, … love. Then maybe, just maybe he can be stopped.”

“You can’t be serious, Chloe,” Oliver said. “You’re not thinking of putting yourself in his way, on some chance that he feels anything for you, other than wanting to procreate.”

Chloe glanced from one man to the other. “I don’t like the idea any more than you do. But if this creature can hate and be capable of emotion, could he not also love? And if he can feel love, compassion, couldn’t we stop him?”

“Who has time for monster therapy sessions, Chloe?” Clark insisted. “This thing is a killer. Cold blooded, thoughtless…”

“He hasn’t hurt me in any encounter. He knows it’s me, I’m sure of it.”

“Yes, but you can’t be certain what will happen…”

“No, you’re right, I can’t be certain…

“Forget _Rosemary’s Baby_,” Oliver quipped, yet anxiety filled his voice. “This is sounding more like some alien version of _Beauty and the Beast_.”

“Ollie…”

“No, Chloe. I won’t let him take you; I won’t let you put yourself in harm’s way like that. It’s just plain reckless. You’ve seen what he’s capable of. There has to be another way.”

Chloe grew silent. She couldn’t blame him, or even be irked at his over protectiveness, heck she wasn’t certain any plan involving using herself as bait would work either. Suddenly she had another thought. “Clark, do you think he’s weakened by Kryptonite? You said he was created there, maybe we can use that.”

“It’s worth a shot, and better than using Chloe Sullivan as a potential weakness, wouldn’t you say?”

Chloe lowered her eyes staring into her coffee mug; both men could almost see the cogs turning in her head, making them both nervous. “Yeah,” she whispered. She lifted determined eyes first to Clark, then Oliver. “But first I’m going to find out why that creature was at the facility, and just how much Tess Mercer knows about Davis Bloom.”

**End Chapter 17**


	18. 18

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 18**

“How are you feeling?”

Davis sat up in bed at the sound of Tess’s voice from the doorway, a wary expression on his face. “Better, thanks.” He’d been housed at the facility for over a week, had undergone a myriad of tests, and had been practicing, calling upon the beast at will. He’d found it quite easy to call upon the creature. It was more difficult however to turn it off. One doctor had been killed, and the lab nearly destroyed not two days ago. Guards had shot him, but he’d recovered and grown stronger from it. So strong, that now bullets barely slowed him down.

Doctors had discovered that carefully controlled dosages of a serum infused with kryptonite allowed Davis to rein in the creature and release it at will. It took several attempts, but they’d finally found the correct amount needed, and thus far Tess’s plan was moving along smoothly.

Tess moved casually toward the window, lifting the shade. Davis squinted against the light and turned his head away. The sunlight was merely a reminder of another day spent here. He had to leave. The time was now. Tess stepped near his hospital bed, but remained at the foot, too hesitant to actually get much closer. She hid her fear well, but Davis could smell it on her skin, hear it in her unsteady breathing, almost feel it emanating from her every pore. He imagined this heightened sense of awareness about others had something to do with the predator within. “The doctors say you’re improving. That you’re able to control it better.”

He shrugged. “I suppose.” He didn’t want to discuss it, but had another pressing subject on his mind. “Where’s Chloe?”

Her lips curved in a brief smile. He’d been asking about Chloe for days, and somehow had known she was at the facility the night of the escape. Tess couldn’t imagine how he’d known, and had wondered over the possible connection between Davis Bloom, and the petite blonde. She knew they were friends, but Davis appeared to have some abnormal, inexplicable attachment. “Ms. Sullivan is well guarded. Oliver Queen is keeping his precious possession under wraps.”

Davis eyes darkened, a combination of jealousy and rage building in him. Tess thought she saw a flash of red, light his eyes.

She tipped her head thoughtfully, running a finger along the cool stainless steel frame of the bedpost. “You know about them, then?” When his only answer was a deep scowl, she continued, her voice smooth and taunting. “She’s been staying with him at his penthouse.” Tess moved closer; her steps slow and deliberate, as was her voice. “Sleeps in the same bed with him too, I imagine.” Davis clenched the sheets beneath him in his fists. “Calls his name… wakes up in his arms…”

“I get it!” Davis snapped, flipping off the covers, rising from the bed. He brushed past her to the closet, retrieving his clothes, shaking them free of their hangers. He began removing his hospital gown, heedless of her presence.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m leaving.”

“You can’t leave now, we’ve only just begun to make progress,” Tess balked.

“I need to see Chloe,” he mumbled, slipping on his pants, then reaching for his shirt.

“But…”

“Try and make me stay.”

“You need that serum in order to control the creature within you.”

Davis continued buttoning his shirt. “Maybe I don’t need controlling, Ms. Mercer.”

“We both know that you do. How do you know that the beast inside you won’t kill her?”

“I know I won’t.”

“You can’t be certain.”

“I am. And I’m leaving.”

“No,” Tess said firmly, forgetting herself for a moment reaching and grasping his forearm as he stepped toward the opened door.

Davis spun, his eyes glowing red momentarily, causing Tess to gasp and take a faltering step backward. “She’s ready now. I have to see her.”

“What do you mean, she’s ready?”

“She’s ready for me. Her body is ready. It’s time.”

“You’d better start making sense, Davis. Because you’re not leaving here until you do.”

“If any of this made sense, I wouldn’t be here in the first place.” Davis looked away, as though he could find the answers written on the wall in the distant corner of the room. “All I know is that I have to find her. I don’t know why. Call it instinct, call it whatever you’d like.” Davis pinned her with a menacing look, daring her to stop him. “I’m out of here.”

* * * * * * * *

She stood at the counter in front of the coffee pot, trying to stifle a yawn as she waited for the last drops of dark, aromatic brew to fill up the pot. Just as she reached for the handle, Oliver stepped up behind her quietly, slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. The warmth and strength of his body at her back had Chloe smiling, tipping her head to the side giving his nuzzling better access as his lips brushed the edge of her ear, sending shivers up her spine. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“It won’t be a good morning if I accidentally burn you with hot coffee, sleepy head,” she purred, sliding the decanter back into its place.

“Let’s stay in bed all day, and pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist.”

Chloe turned in his arms, smiling up at him playfully, placing her hands on his bare chest, caressing him. Since that first night together, and over the past few days and nights in between researching Davis Bloom, Tess Mercer, and coming up with a plan for dealing with them, Chloe and Oliver had been exploring and learning each other’s bodies. Her palms seemed to move without conscious thought over the now familiar hard contours and muscles, fingers sliding over his neck and broad shoulders. She marveled at his hardness; the way his body felt against hers. She loved touching him. She craved him. “We did that yesterday, remember?”

Oliver kissed the tip of her nose, half growling, half laughing; he pulled her even closer. He didn’t want to contemplate anything other than her right now. Didn’t want to consider what lay ahead. They had work to do, but for the first time in his life, Oliver was deathly afraid, unsure of the outcome. He kept it to himself, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was. He wanted to prolong these moments with her for as long as possible. They’d disagreed over the plan; the one they’d devised was far from foolproof, but if it meant keeping Chloe safe, and finally ridding themselves of the threat of Davis Bloom, he was willing to go on a little faith. Just… not yet. He didn’t want to let her go yet, not now. Not when he’d finally found her, after he’d been too blind to see that she’d been in front of him all along.

“Ollie?”

“Hmm,” he murmured, as his lips moved over her cheek, pressing soft, warm, drugging, kisses. His hands wandered down her spine over the lush curves of her body through her tank top, fingers slipping inside the elastic rim of her pajama bottoms. He marveled at her softness; the way her body felt against his. He loved touching her. He craved her.

“He’s coming for me. Soon.”

Oliver lifted his head, searching her eyes. There was no need to ask who ‘he’ was. “How do you know this?” His caressing hands stilled on her body and then his arms tightened around her, as though he’d never let go, as though the sheer act of holding her closer would keep her safe from Bloom.

Worry creased her brow. “I don’t know how I know. I just do.”

He tipped her chin up with his fingers. “I won’t let him take you, Chloe.”

She gazed up into dark eyes, full of love; so determined in his resolve to keep her safe from Davis. She hadn’t the will to disagree, though she knew if he were ever up against the beast in Davis Bloom, there’d be no chance for him. Oliver would be killed, and there’d be no way for her to bring him back from death this time. She offered him a small, reassuring smile. “I know you won’t.” But no matter what he did, Davis or his creature incarnate would take her away, and there was nothing Oliver could do about it if their plan didn’t work. She divined that something in him knew this too, and when his arms tightened around her, she sensed his near desperation under the calm façade.

“Let’s go away. Get out of here, where he won’t ever find you…”

“You know we can’t do that.”

“I don’t like this, Chloe. Not one bit.”

“It’s the only way, Oliver. There is no door number two, it’s our only option.”

“No.”

“It’ll be fine, Oliver. I know what I’m doing.”

Oliver’s eyes probed hers, and then drifted over her face. “What are you not telling me, Chloe?”

“Trust me, Ollie. This has to work.” At his worried, skeptical look, she continued. “The team will be here, right? They’ve been keeping an eye on the facility where Davis is housed. They’ll have our backs. Clark will be there. Everything will be fine.” She blinked, then turned her smile up a notch in an effort to cover her own doubts, her own fears. No matter what happened, she’d protect Oliver at any cost. Slipping her fingers into the hair at his nape, she pulled him down, her parted lips meeting his, wishing she could kiss away his concerns.

“I won’t let him take you,” he breathed in between kisses that grew increasingly fevered and frantic. Oliver slipped his hands further inside her pajama pants, pushing them down over the curve of her bottom, grasping her rounded flesh as he did so. Chloe felt them brush over her legs and pool around her ankles. She kicked one foot out of the loose pants as he lifted her, carrying her effortlessly to the sofa.

Oliver lowered her onto the cushions, pinning her beneath his hard, aching body. “He won’t,” she sighed, barely able to speak; his kisses leaving her breathless, ravishing her with lips and teeth and tongue. Yet at the same time, an inner torment began to gnaw at her. She wouldn’t let Oliver be hurt or killed trying to protect her from Davis. She had to protect him.

Keeping her safe had become his obsession. Davis was coming for her she’d said. Soon. How she knew this didn’t matter, Oliver believed her, but he knew she was his, and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her or take her from him. All at once, a sudden sense of urgency flooded, coursing through him, and Oliver never wanted anything more in his life, as much as he wanted to bury himself deep inside her. Stunned by the force of need pulsating through his blood, he freed himself from the confines of boxer-briefs “I won’t let you go…” he guided himself, and sank deeply within her body; restless, impatient, and a little rough. They both shuddered, each of them drawing in fast, harsh breaths.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Chloe couldn’t deny him. She whimpered breathlessly into his mouth, as his lips found hers once more, hungry for the feel of his hands on her body, and the imperative need to have him inside her. Her heels dug into the small of his back as she lifted, accepting the thick fullness of him. She didn’t want to acknowledge the dull ache of foreboding, but disquieting thoughts raced through her mind as Oliver plunged into her, hard and hot, filling her over and over again, until she met his eyes, his stare drilling into her. She saw his thoughts mirroring her own. The war of emotions and turmoil raging in them both fueled their desires, desperately giving and taking from one another. She’d never experienced such intense emotion, pleasure and chemistry all at once with anyone but Oliver Queen. Thoughts of what was to come made her heart wrench painfully. What if it didn’t work? What if she never saw him again? Chloe fought hard against the tears she’d refuse to let fall. “I love you, Oliver… no matter what happens… I love you,” she cried; as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, arching hungrily up to meet his thrusts rhythmic, pounding, again, again, again.

Neither of them wanted slow and sweet. This was urgent, desperate, hard and fast. The air shimmered around them, grew taut. Her words. It was her words, and the way she said them. No woman had ever uttered those words in that way while in the throes of passion for him. They’d reached inside him, wrapping around his heart, permeating and filling him to near bursting. Words that made him want to possess her, take her harder, deeper, make her a part of him that no one could ever take away. Sensations assaulted him; the first tremors began inside, moving along his manhood in tiny convulsive jerks. She surrounded him, her cries of ecstasy filling him, her silken heat pulsing around him. He was lost in her. Oliver couldn’t form a coherent thought. He didn’t know where he ended and she began. His head fell forward, touching hers as he felt her body clutching his. And then he knew she was there, the pleasure curling through her like a tidal wave and pushing her into rapture. He shook from the exertion of his release, his voice, guttural and strained with passion calling her name.

They struggled for breath, hearts racing. Oliver slipped his arms beneath her and shifted, sitting up taking her with him, so that she straddled him, still buried inside her. Chloe brushed away tiny beads of sweat from his brow, and ran fingers through his hair kissing him gently, before laying her cheek on his shoulder, limp as a rag doll against him. They were both trembling with aftershocks, soft sighs on stuttered breaths sounded in the room.

“I love you too, Chloe,” he breathed into her hair, his hands soothing her heated skin.

Her breath tingled over his chest. “That’s all that matters, Ollie,” she whispered.

“I know,” was all he said, but nothing would matter if their plan didn’t work. Nothing would matter if he lost her.

The phone rang, yet neither of them moved. Moments later the buzzer sounded.

“It’s Bart,” Oliver murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“How do you know?”

“I’m psychic.”

A short laugh burst from her lips. “A new super power?”

“Who else can call one minute and be here the next?”

“True,” she conceded, lifting her head to gaze down at him.

Oliver took her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks, still flushed with passion. “Guess there’s no spending the day in bed, huh?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, grinning playfully. “I’ll get it,” she said, placing her hands on his chest for leverage as she started to rise up off of him.

“I’ll get the door. As much as he’d love it, Bart doesn’t need to see you… like this.”

She laughed. “I wouldn’t answer the door half naked.” She protested, searching the floor for her pajama bottoms, scooping them up. “Well, maybe for you I would,” she kissed his cheek, then grinned over her shoulder on her way to his bedroom, noting that he’d become utterly speechless admiring the view she provided.

He watched her walk away. “God, she has a great ass.”

The buzzer sounded impatiently once more, rousing Oliver from his momentary reverie. He slipped on his boxer-briefs and stepped over to the monitor. He was right. It was Bart, waiting anxiously, looking as though he’d bounce off the elevator walls if he could.

“Ollie. I’ve got some news. It’s about that Davis Bloom dude. I saw him leave the facility.”

**End Chapter 18**


	19. 19

  
**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 19  
**  
Davis stormed out of the facility and headed for the nearest car. He promptly knocked both Tess’s waiting attendant and driver, tossing them aside as though they were weightless, and slid into the seat. He knew where Chloe was. How he knew didn’t matter. The sexual urge for her was overwhelming. No one and nothing would stand in his way. He would have her. Even now as he drove toward the place where she was, he could feel the beast overtaking him. Flashes of it appeared as he grew nearer to Chloe’s location. In this heightened state of awareness he sensed her arousal. He knew Queen was with her. It didn’t matter that Queen was the one responsible for her reactions. She was ready. The time was now for planting his seed, and from that seed would grow the vessel of Zod. Instinct. In the way that male creatures in the animal kingdom of earth knew when a mate was ready to reproduce. His mate was ready and he’d find her.

Tess spoke into her cell phone as she trotted through the facility, her heeled footsteps echoing from the corridor walls. “I don’t care what it takes! Stop him!” She found her way to the nearest exit, shoving the heavy door open, squinting as bright sunlight engulfed her. Shading her eyes, she watched anxiously, as her men scrambled toward vehicles in pursuit of Davis Bloom. She paused momentarily, listening. “What do you mean, you’ve lost him! Find him now! I want a team to head over to Queen Towers. Don’t ask questions, just get over there.” Tess snapped her cell phone shut and headed toward her own car, gravel crunching angrily under her feet. When she’d reached her parking space she’d found only her driver and her assistant lying unconscious. So infuriated over Davis’s leaving, and intent on finding him, she didn’t notice one of her men drive off in the opposite direction.

* * * * * * *

“Is everything ready?” Oliver spoke into his cell phone as he drove along the highway. He cast a glance at Chloe in the passenger seat. She was biting her bottom lip as she gazed anxiously out the window, not really seeing the rural countryside pass by before her. “And the samples?” Oliver listened patiently, his eyes returning to the road ahead. “Good. Remain on standby until we get there, we’re a few minutes away.” Oliver closed his phone, slipped it back into his jacket pocket, and blindly reached for Chloe’s hand over the console that separated them. Her hand was cold, and he squeezed it reassuringly, entwining his fingers with hers, pulling her closer.

“It’ll be all right, Ollie,” she said with more conviction than she felt. “If everything Jor El has told Clark at the Fortress is true, this is our only hope.”

Oliver gripped the steering wheel. “I can’t lose you.” The phrase had become a mantra in his head since the whole plan had been realized. He couldn’t lose her, he simply could not.

“Hey,” she whispered, leaning against him over the console, and resting her cheek on his arm. “As long as your team knows what we’re dealing with, and the transfer can take place, we should be able to stop Davis. And if not, there might be one more trick up our sleeves.”

“And if we can’t stop him?”

Chloe stretched up pressing her lips to his smooth cheek in answer. The truth was, she had no other answer for him. If Bloom was unstoppable, they both knew what the outcome would be. Oliver turned onto the gravel road leading to the Granville site. It had been hastily set up in an empty warehouse in anticipation of Bloom’s arrival. Chloe was using herself as bait, and then, it would take all she had, all her meteor powered and Brainiac induced strength to keep him there long enough for the transfer to take place. Oliver pulled into a spot near the entrance, turning off the car. They sat together for long moments, huddled close. He wished he could postpone the inevitable, and simply sit here with her forever.

“It’s called lateral or horizontal gene transfer. Recombinant DNA technology.” Chloe went over it with him again softly in his ear in an effort to sooth his anxiety. Her hand rose to his chest, sliding over his shirt, under his leather jacket, and up over his collar. “It’s common among bacteria, fungi and viruses, even unrelated ones. It’s recognized as part of the evolutionary process. Clark’s DNA should be of a similar structure to Davis’s. They’re both from Krypton. We infuse that with Davis’s using a carrier molecule called a vector to deliver Clark’s therapeutic gene, and when we genetically alter Davis; he evolves.”

Oliver turned slightly in his seat, taking her face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs brushing over her cheeks; her eyes so earnest, so hopeful. He couldn’t help but grin just a little, in spite of it all. “God, I love it when you talk dirty to me, Mistress Watchtower,” Oliver murmured huskily, in what he thought was a poor attempt at humor in an effort to hide his fears.

Chloe understood him, offering him a sweet, comforting smile. “Don’t worry Ollie. When this is over, I’ll whisper all the dirty things you’d like.” Her lashes fluttered downward, eyes lowering to the tempting fullness of his lips.

“I’m holding you to that.” His parted lips then found hers in a kiss that was both soft yet demanding. Mouths met, sealing all the promises made and those yet to be fulfilled. The kiss deepened, tongues seeking and finding reassurance in one another. A vague thought entered his mind. This could be the last kiss he’d ever share with her. He dismissed the thought, yet it had already fueled the intensity of his kisses. He had to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Chloe felt the same urgency, threading her fingers into the blonde strands of his hair, tugging on them, pulling him closer.

“Whoa! This is no time for making out!” A voice sounded from outside the car. Bart had been informed of the change in relationship status for Oliver and Chloe, but he’d yet to see them go at it the way they were right now. He rolled his eyes, they were worse than two horny teen-agers at some make-out point.

Oliver pressed soft kisses to her lips, before lifting his mouth from hers slightly, taking a moment to gaze down at her. They had to go. Oliver threaded fingers into her hair, whispering words he had to say one more time before they exited the car. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Hey, lovebirds. Car driving up the road. We need to get inside,” Bart called to them again, and reluctantly, they let each other go and scrambled out of the vehicle.

“Check it out, while we go inside. I need to gear up,” Oliver said, stepping toward the trunk of the car, removing his Green Arrow gear.

Bart was gone and back in seconds. “It’s that Luthorcorp dude. Belton.”

Belton had contacted Chloe days ago, saying he had valuable information about Davis. Oliver was wary of the man, knowing he’d worked for Tess. Belton claimed he was concerned about Tess’s methods and said he felt she’d gone too far. He knew the creature was more dangerous than anyone had originally thought, and so he decided to help anyone wanting to destroy it. Tess didn’t know what she was dealing with, he’d said. Oliver didn’t buy the man’s story at first. Belton came through, however, providing data on the tests being conducted in the facility, names of doctors, scientists, and a list of other meteor infected still housed there. He’d also informed Oliver of the creature’s growing strength, and ability to adapt and grow stronger from whatever injured it. He’d been there the night they’d escaped, he’d said, and witnessed Tess murdering her own guard over their departure. Oliver still didn’t trust the man completely, not knowing exactly why Belton would switch sides, but thus far, everything he’d said seemed to check out upon further investigation. Oliver waited until the black Luthorcorp sedan came to a halt in front of them.

Belton exited the car, his brow furrowed, his expression panicked. “Mr. Queen. He’s on his way. Not ten minutes behind me.”

Chloe and Oliver exchanged glances. “Get inside Chloe,” he urged quietly. She nodded, knowing where she had to go, and what she had to do. She turned toward the building entrance, glancing back only once to find Oliver’s gaze following her. He watched her enter, and the door closed behind her. Oliver turned to Bart. “Is everyone ready?”

“Clark and Vic are inside. A.C.’s running comm..”

Oliver hoisted his gear more securely on his shoulder. He nodded to Belton before turning toward the entrance. “Thanks.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Oliver cast a backward glance at the man, indicating with his head that Belton should follow him. “Yeah. Don’t get yourself killed.”

* * * * * * *

“You okay, Sidekick?”

Chloe stood nervously waiting in the dim laboratory. Oliver’s distorted voice sounding in her ear. “Yeah.”

“It’s going to be okay, Tower, we’re all here,” Victor added.

A scream. Unearthly, ear piercing screeches and growls caused Chloe to jump out of her skin. Moments later she heard the sounds of thunderous footfalls as the creature tore down doors, and burst through walls. Chloe’s heart beat rapidly in her chest, her breathing stuttered, grew heavier. She glanced at the doctors waiting nearby. They too were frightened, but determined as well. Then silence. Long moments of silence.

“Arrow?” she whispered.

“Target approaching. I’ve got him.”

Oliver fired off a Kryptonite tipped arrow, piercing the beast. Chloe could hear the screams and harsh growls emanating from it, just outside the door.

Wounded thusly, the Kryptonite weakening him, the beast transformed, and Davis returned. His clothes were torn and tattered, revealing much of his body. Chloe. She was here. Davis pulled the arrow from his chest, and rose from the floor. He stood for a few moments as his body healed from the invasion.

“Looking for someone?”

Davis turned to find the Green Arrow blocking his path; the path to Chloe. Arrow’s crossbow was poised, more Kryptonite tipped arrows nocked and ready to fire. A slow, mocking smile spread on Davis’s lips. “You can’t keep her from me. You know that, right?” His voice was low and smooth, casual, too confident.

“You’ll have to get through me first.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Davis nearly laughed, his eyes raking over Oliver, taking in his costume. “She doesn’t love you. You’re nothing, Queen. Look at you, dressed up like some comic book character. You’re pathetic. You’re no hero. You’re just a man…”

“And you’re not.” Oliver finished for him.

“Chloe’s mine.”

“Says the intergalactic beast.”

Davis ignored the comment. “In the grand scheme of things, you’re simply a minor obstacle in my way.”

“Get past me then,” Oliver dared, unflinchingly.

Davis charged forward, eyes flashing red. Oliver fired his crossbow, three arrows piercing Davis’s chest at once. The impact slowed Davis, but not enough. With a feral, unearthly growl, Davis plowed through Oliver, taking him with the force of his body, crashing through the door, chunks of the walls and debris crashing down on top of them both. Chloe screamed, attempting to run toward them, as they fell into the lab, but Clark, Victor and Bart. appeared, blocking her path. Davis rose up from the rubble, transforming into the monster before their eyes. It was then that Chloe saw Oliver lying sprawled on his back on the ground beneath the chunks of wall, motionless, his face bloodied, his body broken.

“Oliver!”

The creature sent Victor through the concrete wall with one powerful swipe of a hand, causing the supporting joists to creak ominously, and leaving a jagged, gaping hole in the side of the building, a flood of light casting it’s glow on all. Chloe wanted desperately to run to Oliver, but before she could move, the creature had swatted Bart away as though he were a pesky fly buzzing around, and had begun to wrestle with Clark.

Chloe watched in horror as the two fought one another. The beast was tossing Clark around like a rag doll. Clark with all his strength was no match for Davis as the creature incarnate. He tossed Clark aside, making his way toward Chloe. Clark recovered, leaping onto his back, breaking one of the bony protrusions from the creature’s body, causing it to scream out in pain. The beast thrashed about, throwing Clark from his back, causing him to land heavily against another wall creating a huge dent in the concrete, pieces to fall and crumble atop him. The beast then thundered toward a prone Clark before he could recover, grabbing him by the throat with one monstrous hand, picking him up and tossing him toward the fallen debris where Oliver still lay unmoving. The entire building shook. Clark was astounded by the creature’s strength. He couldn’t recall ever encountering an adversary with such power. He felt himself weakening, but wouldn’t give up. They had to stop this creature before he destroyed or killed again. Clark rolled, blood flowing freely from his nose and mouth, leaning against the broken wall not far from Oliver’s body. Though weakened, he reached inside of himself, finding what strength he had left, two glowing beams streamed from his eyes as his heat vision activated, severely burning and incapacitating Davis. Clark felt himself falling into oblivion, as he used the last bit of himself, hoping it would be enough.

The screams were coming from everywhere at once it seemed. Chloe, the doctors hunched behind damaged equipment, and the creature emitting ear piercing screeches as flames engulfed it. Soon the flames died down, the creature’s body lying in a heap, turning ashen, smoldering. Chloe had to act before he recovered. She cast a glance at Oliver who had not moved at all. Her heart wrenched, fearing the worst. She turned her terrified gaze toward Clark who lay not far from him.

“Go,” he gasped, his strength ebbing away, his eyes glazed over, closing. “Do it.”

Chloe stepped cautiously toward the creature, standing over it and extending a tentative hand to hover over him. She closed her eyes and summoned all her meteor induced healing powers, her Braniac induced powers, concentrating every ounce of energy she could. After some moments, her nose began to bleed, and when she opened her eyes, they were stark white. Slowly the creature transformed, and Davis Bloom began to reappear.

“Chloe,” he gasped, writhing on the floor under her hand. “Please…”

The doctors moved in and began their work.

Chloe, now severely weakened, lowered her hand. Her knees nearly gave out, and when she recovered she knew she was changed somehow. A.C. was suddenly there holding her up, telling her everything was going to be all right, but she didn’t hear him. Lifting her eyes, she sought both Oliver and Clark; both of them still collapsed and unmoving. She moved away from A.C. slowing in her steps as she approached the two men who meant more to her than anything, not wanting to believe, too shocked to even think it… no. No. They couldn’t be, but they looked… they looked… cold and lifeless, and … dead.

**End Chapter 19**


	20. 20

  
**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 20**

No longer concerned about Davis, leaving him to the doctors, Chloe walked numbly toward her fallen heroes “Take him outside! Hurry!” she gestured toward Clark upon seeing him more closely, calling to her bedraggled group of boys as they entered the partially destroyed warehouse. Victor’s robotic arm hung loosely, disconnected against his side, and Chloe winced inwardly at the sight of multi-colored wires like spaghetti strings protruding from his shoulder. Bart was badly bruised, his bottom lip bleeding, his red suit torn in places, but he seemed no worse for wear, thankfully. A.C. was the only one left unscathed. After he’d helped her to stay on her feet, he began tossing debris from both Clark and Oliver as Chloe anxiously looked on until she could reach her Archer and heal him.

She cast worried glances at Bart and Victor. “Are you all right?”

“No worries, chica. Would take more than that fugly bastard to bring Impulse down,” he gestured toward himself, offering her a cocky, puffy-lipped, reassuring grin to prove his point.

“It’s all right, Tower. Doesn’t hurt a bit.” Victor grunted as he reached for Clark with his good hand. “Nothing a good electrician can’t fix.” He and A.C. carried Clark out through the huge hole in the wall and lay him on the soft grass outside, exposing him to healing sunlight.

She felt completely drained, but she dredged up what strength she had left, and sank weakly to her knees beside Oliver, who remained unmoving. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and she noted that his dark glasses must have flown off somewhere. “It’ll be all right,” she whispered, stroking his dirty cheek with trembling fingertips. She closed her eyes, placing her hands over his chest, not certain where his injuries were, thinking they must be internal as there were no other signs of outward injury. The briefest flicker of light emanated from her hands, but nothing more.

Panic and confusion began building and swirling in her belly. She gazed down at Oliver, lifeless as before, and lifted terrified eyes to Bart who knelt opposite. “It’s not working!” Determined, Chloe slipped her hand beneath his shoulders, trying desperately to lift his weight in her arms. Oliver’s head lolled back with the movement, his eyes remained closed. “No! Oliver!” she cried, cradling him, closing her eyes, tears squeezing from beneath her lids slipping down her cheeks. She buried her face against his neck. “Nooo,” her grief-stricken voice emerged muffled against him. “It’s not working!” Brief flashes of static, pulsing light washed over them both and then flickered dead.

Chloe thought she heard Bart’s urgent voice from somewhere far away, but she was beyond hearing, beyond caring about anything else but the man in her arms, and using everything she had left to give him to bring him back to her. She wasn’t aware that Davis Bloom had now begun reacting to the DNA transfer, and once again had started a transformation that no one expected. She didn’t hear the shouts of doctors scrambling for safety around her, the crash of equipment, nor feel the shaking of the ground beneath her, the walls trembling and crumbling around her. Oliver. Her world was full of only him and the desperate need to bring him back to her. Chloe felt a dizziness wash over her, as though she were falling, spinning in a maelstrom of nothingness. Nothing else existed. There was only Oliver.

“Chloe!”

“Let’s get them out of here!” It was Clark’s voice reaching her through the rumbling chaotic din. It was the last thing she heard before blackness overtook her.

The creature appeared unstoppable. Clark called for the other team members to help clear everyone out, and then scooped up both Chloe and Oliver, speeding them a safe distance away. The small group reassembled, and watched as the creature, now equipped with heat vision, burned the warehouse to the ground. He then tipped his monstrous head skyward, and in the blink of an eye he was off the ground and soaring through the air in flight, leaving them awestruck. What had they done? The creature now appeared to have Clark’s abilities, with none of his inhibitions. He was more dangerous now than ever and none of them had any idea where he was headed.

They looked at one another, no one certain what to say. Bart suddenly took off without warning, and was back within a minute. “He’s gone back to the facility. Back to Tess.”

A low moan was heard from the ground. Clark knelt beside Oliver. His eyes flitted open. “Chloe.”

“She’s here, right next to you.” Clark shook his head. “But she’s still out. She tried to heal you…”

“She did,” Oliver groaned holding his head as he moved to a sitting position, hood and glasses forgotten. “But…” he grunted then gasped in pain. “Not completely,” he murmured, briefly searching for her momentarily disoriented, then finding her next to him, he rolled to his side, cupping her cheek. His breathing was labored, fighting against the pain in his leg and throbbing in his head. “Chloe?”

“Keeping Davis immobile took a lot out of her,” Bart offered. “She barely had any juice left to bring your green butt back.”

“She was pretty weak, Ollie,” A.C. interjected. “She might need more time to recover,” he added hopefully.

Oliver didn’t hear them. “Chloe?” His breath caught in a throat that began to constrict with fear. Her skin was cold to the touch. Not the way she was the last time, weak but still conscious, able to talk to him. His gut clenched. Something wasn’t right. “Chloe?”

The others saw his panic rising. “Oliver, let’s get back to the Tower,” Clark soothed. “We’ll figure out what to do then. If Davis went back to Tess, it’s doubtful he’ll do anything right now.”

Oliver lifted his eyes from Chloe to his friends, his face stricken. Words failed him and he simply nodded. Bart and A.C. helped him up, finding he was unable to walk unaided, he leaned on his friends for support as they made their way back to what was left of the parking lot, hoping none of the cars were destroyed. She’d healed him, maybe even brought him back from death. Oliver glanced over his shoulder at Chloe, her limbs hanging limp and lifeless as Clark carried her. She’d come back. She always did, didn’t she? She’d come back to him and he’d take her away, maybe she’d come with him, back to Star City, maybe he’d convince her to be his Watchtower forever. Maybe he’d take her on a vacation somewhere, anywhere but here, someplace they could find some peace for a while. She’d come back. She had to.

* * * * * *

“What do you want?”

“I think you know.”

Tess lifted a manicured brow, knowing she had Oliver Queen right where she wanted him. He hated it. Hated having to come to her for anything. She knew it, and this knowledge gave her an invigorating sense of power.

“What makes you think I’d help you, even if I could?”

Oliver pursed his lips, licking them briefly before glancing away. Three days had passed, and still Chloe remained in some comatose state. Not dead, not alive; hanging somewhere in the balance between life and death in some netherworld that he could neither extricate her from nor enter. He’d stayed by her side, hoping, waiting. He’d flown in the best doctors from around the country to see to her welfare, but nothing and no one could release her from the bonds that held her in that empty place. But Tess; Tess might have some answers. She’d been keeping Davis Bloom hidden, had access to him and to the creature, and Oliver would do anything at this moment. If there was some connection between Davis and Chloe, maybe… just maybe something could be done to help her. Or if not, maybe Tess’s scientists could do something, having worked extensively with the alien beast. Oliver was out of ideas, and Tess was his last resort, his last hope for saving Chloe’s life and bringing her out of her vegetative state, and back among the living. “I have something you want.”

Her eyes thinned, scrutinizing him as she rose from behind her desk, rounding it casually with the sway of her hips. The handsome billionaire looked worn and haggard as though he’d not slept in some time. He sported a fading black eye. Tess knew why he’d come. “And what might that be?”

“Me.” He took a few halting steps toward her desk. His limp was only slightly noticeable now, that and the fading bruise around his eye, evidence of his ordeal against the creature three days ago. “You’ve been wanting my death for some time now, haven’t you?” Oliver shrugged, lifting his arms out beside him in a gesture of surrender. “Now’s your chance.”

“Oh, Oliver.” Tess mocked, her voice laced with faux sympathy. She stepped up closer, her eyes boring into his. “So dramatic. And all for the love of some slip of a girl, who will be nothing but a footnote in the great soap opera of the many loves of Oliver Queen.” She pouted dramatically. “But you take all the joy out of it by making it too easy for me, being so noble and all…”

Oliver stopped her words, shocking her with the strong grip of his fist clutching her collar, and pulling her up by the throat. “Do you want me dead or not?” He ground out between clenched teeth, his eyes were wild, and because he’d not slept in days, his gaze reminded her of one gone mad.

Tess shoved him away, stepping back, surprised and relieved that he’d released her. “Your desperation is showing, Mr. Queen,” she said, trying to sound as noncommittal and unemotional as possible, smoothing her blouse down casually. The truth was, she was shaking inside. She’d never seen him so rattled and undone. “After all you’ve done to me, and to Lex,” she made a haughty sound in the back of her throat. “I’d love nothing more than to see you dead. But you know what I’d enjoy more?” she asked, taking a few steps around him, like a shark circling its prey. “I’d love nothing more than to see you live to suffer over the loss of the woman you love. Yes. That would give me much more pleasure. To watch you grow into some twisted version of yourself as you visit her every day, knowing she can’t hear you, see you or respond to you in any way.” Tess’s eyes began to glaze over with the vision of Oliver peering forlornly at Chloe through some hermetically sealed glass case as though he were an orphan peering through a toy store window at Christmas. She laughed out loud at the thought. “Knowing it’s hopeless, knowing she gave herself for you, and your wretched excuse of a life. Yes. I think I much prefer that a shell of you merely exists in the world, than have you die to save her.”

Oliver swallowed convulsively, his Adam’s apple bobbing lightly. “Maybe you’re right. But maybe the truth is, you can’t save her, just as you’re unable to control Davis Bloom.”

“My leash is far reaching,” Tess scoffed. “He owes me a great debt. I’m not worried, Mr. Queen. Now, if there’s nothing further to discuss, I believe you know the way out.”

Tess strode back to her desk, taking a seat, leaving Oliver to stand alone, dejected. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs, releasing the pent up breath on a soft sigh. It had been a gamble, coming here in the first place, and he silently berated himself for doing it. But, he’d not be thwarted. He’d find a way to get Chloe back. With nothing more to do, he left quietly, returning to his Metropolis penthouse. He’d have to make arrangements to take Chloe back to Star City with him. He’d never give up trying to awaken his sleeping beauty.

Davis Bloom watched from a discreet distance as Queen limped out through the mansion’s double doors and entered his limousine. He waited until the car had pulled away, before entering Tess’s office.

“You didn’t tell me she needed help.”

She didn’t wonder how he’d overheard the conversation as he’d apparently discovered some superhearing ability only yesterday, that along with a few other new tricks he’d picked up somehow. Tess nearly rolled her eyes. She was becoming bored with Bloom’s obsession with Chloe Sullivan. First Queen, then Bloom. Tess couldn’t figure what was so special about the woman. Certainly she was intelligent and useful, but beyond that, Tess couldn’t understand it. “She’s of no consequence to you now, Davis. We’ve got more important work to do. And you’ve only just recuperated from whatever it was they’ve done to you. No need to worry about Ms. Sullivan.”

His eyes flashed red. “Don’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t worry about, Ms. Mercer.”

“She’s Oliver Queen’s problem now.”

Davis felt a sense of sadness wash over him and cast his eyes downward. Chloe Sullivan belonged to Oliver Queen, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“You can help her.”

“Maybe. But I won’t.” Tess shrugged, returning her attention to the file in front of her.

Davis looked up at her now, wonderingly, as though he couldn’t fathom why she’d not want to offer her help. “Why not?”

“Are you all right, Davis?” Her brows furrowed at his question. Davis was acting strangely.

“You have to help her!”

“Why should I?”

“Be…because, it’s what you should do.”

“And if I don’t?”

Davis shook his head, clearly becoming agitated and flustered. “But… but you have a healing serum that you’ve developed from her blood. You took her blood when you captured her. You can help her!”

Tess stood abruptly from her chair moving to stand in front of him. His behavior was more than cause for concern. Since when had her killing machine gone soft? “Davis. Davis! Look at me,” she began, waiting until he lifted his eyes to hers. “Those people are our enemies. They’ve hurt us, they’ve done something to you, how can you want to help them?”

He shook his head. “Not them. Chloe.” He said, and in the blink of an eye, the air swirled around her, tossing her hair about her face. Davis was gone. Tess headed toward her desk picking up her cell phone, dialing angrily. This would not do. Whatever they’d done to Davis, she’d put a stop to it.

* * * * * *  
Oliver stood on the tarmac, ready to board his private jet. Chloe was already inside, along with a private nurse, two doctors, and medical equipment.

“You’ll let us know as soon as anything changes, right?” Clark asked nervously. He wasn’t certain of the wisdom of having Chloe transported to Star City, but it seemed to ease some of the despondency Oliver felt, and Clark knew she’d be in good hands.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “It’s safer there for her.” He cast a backward glance at the opened jet, dark, tired eyes returned to Clark. “You let me know the same. Just because we haven’t found him yet, doesn’t mean he’s not out there. If that creature shows up again, I’ll do what I can to help.”

Clark pulled a Kryptonian crystal from his jacket pocket, showing it to Oliver. “This might be the only thing we have left that that’ll work.”

Oliver gazed down numbly at the crystal. He wasn’t certain what it was for, and didn’t ask, but if Clark thought it would help, then he’d have to trust him.

Their attention was diverted by shouts coming from the jet. A sidewall of the plane billowed out and exploded, as the creature plowed through it, Chloe’s limp body in its arms.

“Chloe!” Oliver shouted. “No!” He hobbled toward the beast, it’s red eyes glowing, it stared at Oliver momentarily, and then gazed down at the small woman in its arms. Lifting its head once more it let out a deep growl. “Clark! Do something! Use that damned alien crystal!”

“I can’t! That thing’s got Chloe, if I use it now, it’ll take her to the Phantom Zone too.”

Before Oliver could answer there was a whoosh of air, and it was gone, Clark taking off in hot pursuit.

“Mr. Queen!” It was the nurse running toward him. Oliver turned, dumbstruck over what he’d seen and his inability to react or do anything about it. “Mr. Queen,” she struggled for breath. “He said… he said he was taking her to Tess… to her facility... and that… that you should follow him. Does that mean anything to you? Does that make sense? And then…. and then he just… transformed. Oh, it was terrible! Mr. Queen?”

Oliver blinked. “Yes. Makes perfect sense. Thanks,” he said doing his best to trot with a banged up knee, over quickly to where his car was parked.

It was growing dark by the time he reached the site. He drove like a maniac to the facility, but upon exiting the car he wondered if he’d been too late. There was extensive damage to the exterior. Having no time to gear up, Oliver simply retrieved his compound bow from the car, and made his way inside. It was quiet. Too quiet; as though he’d come upon the aftermath of some disaster, or perhaps it was the calm before the storm? Oliver tread carefully down a corridor, pivoting swiftly around the corner, bow at the ready. His heart pounding wildly with every step he took, he entered the main lab, his eyes widening in horror at the bloodbath before him. Several people in white coats covered in blood, lay strewn about the room, their bodies torn and shredded. Equipment upturned and surgical instruments helter-skelter everywhere he turned. He scanned for any sign of Chloe, thinking he’d wretch at any moment at the sight of such human devastation, when a loud screeching noise sounded on the air, and Oliver, almost grateful to be out of the room, headed toward it. It lead to the opposite side of the building seeming to come from outside.

Shouldering an exit door open, he came upon the sight of the beast, still clutching Chloe’s pajama clad body in one arm about the waist, her body slung over, arms and legs dangling, her golden hair tousled over her head. Dread and fear rioted within him at the sight of her, but he needed to remain calm. Someone called his name softly, and Oliver moved toward the sound finding Clark some twenty feet away, tossed carelessly to the ground near some underbrush. Oliver crept over toward Clark, crouching low, keeping his eyes on the creature who continued to howl as though in pain.

“What happened?” Oliver whispered breathlessly, sinking to his knees beside his friend, panicked eyes still on Chloe, searching for signs that she was unharmed.

“He’s killed everyone inside…” Clark gasped. “He made them do something to her. Injected her with something, I don’t know what…” Clark swallowed, wincing in pain. “I couldn’t stop them. Too much Kryptonite in the room…. Then, when nothing happened he went berserk. Everyone’s dead.”

“How’d you get out here?”

Clark motioned with his head toward a gaping hole in the side of the building. “He tossed me through it.” He shook his head. “I can’t beat him. He’s stronger than me, has my abilities, only more powerful.”

“He might be strong, but he has a weakness,” Oliver said, his voice determined, rising to his feet. “Chloe.”

“No. Wait. Oliver…”

“Davis!” A shout sounded from the building exit, causing both men to turn toward the voice. It was Tess. She waited until the creature lifted his head in her direction, a low growl escaping its throat. “Put her down.” Tess moved slowly toward him. “Come inside,” she continued, her tone soothing. “We’ll fix her. We’ll fix her and then you can keep her, all right? That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

The creature only growled more loudly at this, tossing its head from side to side.

“I promise.” Tess stepped closer, stealthily slipping a pistol loaded with Kryptonite tipped bullets from behind her, tucked in the waistband of her jeans. “Your own little pet. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Bitch,” Oliver muttered beneath his breath as he listened to Tess. She hadn’t seen them near the bushes in the growing darkness, and he had half a mind to send an arrow flying in her direction.

“Easy Oliver,” Clark warned. “Just wait. Watch him. I think he’s listening to her.”

“Come on,” Tess crooned, urging him as though talking to a petulant child. “Come on, put her down. That’s it. Easy.”

The beast lowered Chloe to the ground carefully, and Oliver was struck by the tenderness it seemed to show her, even stroking her cheek as he settled her onto the soft earth.

The beast lifted its head once more, and as it did, Tess fired off six shots in rapid succession. The Kryptonite bullets penetrated the creature’s gray cast skin, but did not stop him. Enraged, it flew at Tess. Oliver fired off several arrows in a vain attempt to stop it, but it clawed at her, and flung her around tossing her into the brick wall, her limp body falling to the ground in a broken heap after impact. The beast, satisfied that Tess was no longer a threat, stomped back toward where he’d left Chloe, finding Oliver already kneeling at her side. He’d removed his leather jacket covering her against the chilled night air. The monster simply stared at them with those red eyes, a low, almost ghostly sound emerging from its chest. Oliver stared back wide eyed, slowly, carefully gathering Chloe in his arms. He wouldn’t attempt any sudden moves, but now he’d just made himself a sitting duck. The beast could easily attack them now, but for some reason, he didn’t, and Oliver, his pulse pounding, body frozen, could do nothing but wait for the killing blow. Still, the beast did nothing, and Oliver wondered if he’d let them go. Adjusting Chloe in his arms, he rose to his feet, never taking his eyes from the beast. Seeing that it made no move toward him, Oliver took one step back, then another, inching further away. Red glowing eyes simply watched him.

Slowly the creature turned its head in Clark’s direction, as though expecting him, as though knowing what lay ahead. A blue-white beam of light hit him, and Oliver watched, awestruck as Clark held up the crystal in his hand. The creature spread his arms, and lifted his head, emitting a heart-rending howl, as he seemed to accept his fate, and his entire body swirled before Oliver’s eyes, the crystal like a vacuum, pulling, drawing the creature’s body inside, and then abruptly sealing itself up.

Exhausted, Clark fell to his knees, and slipped the crystal back into his pocket.

“Ollie?” Chloe’s soft voice broke the silence. He blinked and looked down at her in his arms, relief flooding him.

“Chloe,” he could barely breath, so overcome with emotion at her recovery. “It’s all right now. Everything’s going to be all right.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, gladly accepting his every kiss.

  
**End Chapter 20**


	21. 21

 

**Anything But Ordinary  
Chapter 21**

“Are you all right?” she asked lifting a tremulous palm to his cheek. In the dimness Chloe could see his fading black eye. “What happened? Where’s everyone? The creature?” She glanced around noting her surroundings for the first time. “Where are we?”

He realized she must not remember the events of days ago, or perhaps she thought she’d healed him completely. “One question at a time, Sidekick.” Oliver murmured, pressing warm, lips to her forehead. “I’m fine. Clark is here,” Oliver’s voice trailed off, as he lifted his head, eyes searching the darkness, noting Clark was not where he’d seen him last. “Clark?”

“Oliver! Over here.” Clark’s voice sounded near the place where Tess’s body had landed near the side of the building.

“I’m okay, Ollie, you can put me down,” Chloe whispered, and he set her on her feet, holding onto her as she took a moment to adjust to bearing her own weight again. Oliver arranged his over-sized leather jacket around her shoulders protectively. He wanted nothing more than to take her home and hold her close against him through the rest of the night. She nodded her readiness, and he clasped her hand as they both walked toward the sound of Clark’s voice. “What happened to your leg?” she asked as he hobbled next to her.

“Just twisted my knee,” he shrugged, brushing off her concern, noting that her steps were shaky as well, having been weakened.

“Ollie… What…?”

He squeezed her hand gently, effectively quieting her. “I promise I’ll tell you everything later, Mistress Watchtower.” His voice was soft, and she sought his eyes, his expression telling her he was simply glad she was back among the living.

The look on his face warmed her, yet she burned even more with questions. She remembered seeing him that day in the lab, remembered kneeling next to him, remembered her attempt to heal him, but that was it. He’d tell her what had happened she had no doubt, and so she schooled her curiosity for now. Chloe reciprocated his gesture, her fingers tightening around his momentarily. “You’d better,” she smiled up at him.

Clark was kneeling beside Tess’s body. At their approach, he lifted his head. “She’s alive. Barely.”

Oliver pulled Chloe into his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek coming to rest against the warm hardness of his chest, her eyes never leaving Tess’s body. She’d nearly been gutted, not unlike Oliver had been that night they’d broken into Luthorcorp. Dark crimson seeped through a blouse torn to shreds. The creature had done this, but where was he now?

“We need to get her out of here,” Clark said, noting their shocked, silent expressions. He thought to ask Chloe if she could help Tess in any way, then thought better of it. Chloe had only recovered, and after all that had happened, he wasn’t certain she would willingly attempt to heal the woman who’d been responsible for all she’d suffered recently.

Clark watched her expression. She bit her lip, uncertain.

Oliver’s arms tightened around her, as though divining her thoughts. “You don’t have to do it, Chloe,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to.”

Chloe lifted her head from his chest, searching his eyes. “She’ll die.”

Oliver pressed his lips together, flustered. “I just got you back...”

“And in spite of all she’s done, I don’t know if I could live with myself, Ollie, knowing I could have helped her and didn’t.”

She shifted sideways, gazing down at Tess, attempting to step out of his arms, even as they clenched around her pulling her back. “Damn it, Chloe…” he growled.

Chloe turned in his arms gazing up at him, her eyes shining with resolve. Her first words surprised him. “I hate Tess Mercer,” she admitted coldly. “I despise her not only for what she’s done to me, but to you, to Davis Bloom, to everyone,” Through the anger in her voice, Oliver sensed she was on the verge of tears. “She’s Lex Luthor’s protégé, and yes that makes her just as bad as he is, and yes if I help her, there’s no guarantee it won’t come back to bite us all in the ass, but Oliver… we’re supposed to be the good guys.”

He sighed, feeling helpless. “Chloe…”

“You’ve wondered what all this was for. You’ve tortured yourself these last months wanting to know why, wanting to know if it’s all worth it, why you should care anymore…” She gestured behind her at Tess’s prone form. “Ollie, this, this right here is what sets us apart, it’s what makes Oliver Queen a hero and not another Lex Luthor.”

Oliver’s arms enveloped her like a vise, unwilling and unable to let her go. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes squeezing shut. “No… Chloe…” He knew she was right, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to be right. Nothing he could think of made Tess Mercer’s life worth more than Chloe’s. But Lex Luthor would let Tess Mercer die, and he wasn’t Lex and neither was Chloe. He knew it was about doing the right thing, even when it felt wrong.

“The Green Arrow would help someone in need,” Chloe continued. “He wouldn’t let someone die if there was a chance he could help them.” Chloe dipped her head urging him to look at her. “Even his enemies.”

Oliver shook his head. What he wanted right now was vengeance. “I’m not that good, Chloe, I’m not that noble, or forgiving.”

Chloe cupped his cheek in her palm, her voice soft yet determined. “Neither am I, but as much as I’d like to walk away from her right now, let her die and never look back, some small part won’t let me. You and I both know that not saving her would haunt us eventually. It’s not up to us to decide her fate this way, and our consciences would never be clear if we didn’t at least try to do the right thing. I don’t want that hanging over our heads, do you?”

Clark waited; knowing every moment that passed, meant that the life slowly ebbed from Tess’s body. He watched as Oliver’s expression turned to a near grimace of pain at the thought of what she was about to do; the thought of putting herself in danger for Tess was killing him. Oliver finally offered her a slight shake of his head in reluctant agreement with her. Suddenly, his lips met hers swiftly, hard, pouring all his anguish, all of his fear, and all of his love for her into that one kiss. He pulled away then, breathing heavily, his arms slowly falling away from Chloe’s waist.

Gentle fingertips stroked his cheek. “I love you,” she whispered.

Chloe turned and fell to her knees beside Tess as Clark moved aside to give her some room. She lay her hands over Tess’s wounds, not knowing how much of her power she could call upon. Dim flickers of light radiated from her fingertips, healing the deep gashes. Chloe grimaced in pain, and Oliver knelt beside her, catching her up in his arms before she fell sideways.

“There’s no more left in me,” she gasped out of breath.

“It might be enough to save her life,” Clark answered, gathering Tess up in his arms. “I’ll take her to the hospital. You did what you could. The rest isn’t up to us.”

Chloe nodded, reaching for Oliver’s arm weakly, comforted by the feel of his bicep beneath her palm, his strength surrounding her. “Let’s go home, Ollie.”

She slept on the ride home. Oliver carried her into the penthouse. Both exhausted, they slept peacefully, and when the first rays of light filtered into the bedroom, he felt her shift against him, knowing she was awake.

“Ollie?”

He pulled her close, his fingers brushing over her arm, stroking her, pressing a kiss to her hair in answer.

“We did the right thing,” she said, more to convince herself than anything else.

“I hope so.”

“Tell me what happened,” she whispered, nestling her cheek against his chest.

Oliver told her about how she’d tried to heal him, and the days she spent unconscious, purposely leaving out his visit to Tess to bargain for her life. He told her about the beast bringing her to the facility to help her, and how Tess shot at it, causing the creature to lash out against her. He told her of the crystal Clark had, that magically drew in the beast, sending it to the Phantom Zone.

He felt her nod. She was silent for long moments, then finally spoke. “Brainiac’s gone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I no longer have super-intelligence. Something changed after I used my abilities to keep Davis immobile for the DNA transfer, and now that the creature is gone, I don’t feel Brainiac’s presence.”

“Don’t worry,” he whispered with a slight chuckle. “You’re still the smartest person I know.”

She smiled, giving him a squeeze. “Thanks.”

“I’m just glad it’s over, and that we’re both still in one piece.”

“What happens now?” She mused aloud.

“I’ve been thinking…. I want to go back to Star City,” he began, his words causing Chloe to lift her head from him. She looked down at him, all tousled and sleepy and beautiful. Oliver couldn’t help but lift a hand to touch her cheek, and brush the hair back from her face.

“For how long?” she asked, trying to hide her anxiety.

“It’s where I belong. I want you to come with me,” his fingers threaded through the golden strands of hair. “To live there… with me.”

“But…”

“What’s left for you here, Chloe?”

“I… what about Lois? Clark?”

“What about you?”

Chloe glanced away, uncertain. She’d not thought of the possibility of leaving.

“I grew up in Queen Manor,” he went on, fingers caressing her skin. “But I don’t spend much time there. It’s this huge, warm place. I’ve never really had anyone to share it with.” His head shifted on the pillow as he regarded her; thumb stroking her cheekbone, the action causing her eyes to meet his, dark and warm as they drifted over her face thoughtfully. The manor house was the perfect place to raise a family. He remembered running through its halls as a carefree, happy child when his parents were still alive. It was a perfect place start again, only this time it would be with the woman he loved. He wanted to fill those empty rooms with love and laughter once again. He wouldn’t tell her that part yet. Instead he said simply, “I want to share it with you.”

* * * * *

  
Chloe had healed Tess of visible wounds left by the creature, and though her condition was stable, she’d not regained consciousness. Tess Mercer spent all of one day in the hospital. She’d disappeared mysteriously after that day, and no one, neither doctors nor hospital staff could explain what had happened. Authorities were baffled. There was no way she could have walked out of the hospital on her own. Both Chloe and Oliver were initially alarmed over her disappearance, and wondered when she’d show up unexpected, but after a week of searches, there had been no sign of her, and after two months had passed with still no sign of Tess, or any clues as to her whereabouts they hoped perhaps it was indeed over.

Oliver had whisked her away to Paris as he’d promised. They spent two glorious weeks there, and Chloe had to admit that the trip had done them both a world of good. He’d continue to extol the virtues and beauty and peace of Queen Manor, and tell her how much she’d love it there. And then one day it all just seemed to hit her at once, and she’d wondered why she’d hesitated. He was right. There really was not much left for her in Smallville. And truth be told, she’d missed writing, and investigative reporting, and thought perhaps she could get her foot into the door of the _**Star City Gazette**_. Chloe felt a sense of hope and purpose return full force, making her realize that she’d be crazy to pass up a new life with Oliver Queen. He was offering her everything she’d ever wanted. And over the past few months, Oliver Queen had proven himself to be everything she wanted.

She’d started on packing her second suitcase at the Talon apartment, when Lois dropped down on the bed.

“I can’t believe Queen talked you in to moving to Star City,” Lois mused as she picked up one of Chloe’s pajama tank tops, folding it.

Chloe turned from her dresser, pushing the drawer closed. “I have an interview at the _**Gazette**_ on Monday,” She smiled, one of those beaming smiles of hers, and Lois couldn’t help but realize that her cousin was the happiest she’d seen her in a long time. Who’d have thought her ex-boyfriend would be the cause of it all?

“You’ll get the job, I’m sure of it,” Lois couldn’t help but return her smile, handing her the folded shirt. Lois paused, picking up another article of clothing. “Remember that day at the dress shop, when I asked if you were happy with Jimmy?”

“Yeah,” Chloe answered, stuffing a few toiletries into a side compartment of the suitcase.

“I’ll admit, I didn’t think that you were.” Lois reached up to clasp Chloe’s hand. “But now, somehow I get the feeling, I don’t need to ask that question.”

Chloe squeezed her cousin’s hand gently, smiling. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“You’re glowing, even.” Lois laughed lightly, standing to wrap Chloe in a hug. “I’m glad. And don’t think I’ll miss you at all, because I’ll be calling you every day.”

A knock sounded on the door, and Lois moved to answer it. Her mouth hung open briefly before she found her voice. “Olsen… uh…”

“Is Chloe here?”

“Uh… yeah, but...”

“I just want to talk to her for a few minutes, I won’t keep her.”

Lois opened the door wider, allowing him to enter, remaining discreetly in the background, trying to give them some privacy.

“So, it’s true then.”

Chloe turned at the sound of his voice. “Jimmy.” She sounded too surprised, as though she’d just gotten caught doing something illegal.

“It’s true? You’re leaving?”

Chloe lifted a shoulder, not really knowing what to say. “Yeah. Moving to Star City.”

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully. “Oliver Queen?” He stepped closer. “I thought it was just a rumor, but… then I’d seen a few photographs of the two of you and… well, here you are, packing.” He’d done his best to stay away from her, hadn’t contacted her or seen her since their break up. But when he’d heard she was leaving, he had to see her one last time.

Chloe remained silent, again at a loss for words. The awkward factor here was beginning to rise by the second.

“When are you leaving?”

“In about an hour.” She gestured toward her opened suitcase. “I’m just packing a few things, most of my stuff is already at the manor house.”

“You’re going to work for him, or… live with him?”

Chloe cleared her throat uneasily. “Both. We’re partners.” Of course Chloe couldn’t tell him she was the Watchtower to Oliver’s Green Arrow.

“In more ways than one…”

“Jimmy…”

“No. It’s okay.” He held up a hand to keep her from further explanations. “I guess I just came here to see for myself. See that you were all right, and… and to say good-bye.”

“Thanks, Jimmy.”

Jimmy turned to leave, then stopped suddenly, looking back. “Do you love him?”

“Jimmy… that’s really not… any of your…”

“Do you?”

Chloe looked down at her hands for a long moment, and then lifted her eyes to his, facing him squarely. “Yes.”

Jimmy dipped his head in a nervous nod, glancing away, then back at her. “Take care of yourself, Chloe,” he whispered. Turning on his heel, he strode from the apartment before she could answer. As he reached the door, he came face-to-face with a stoic Oliver Queen. Taken aback momentarily, Jimmy quickly recovered, fumbling for something to say, he extended his hand. Mumbled a quiet “Good luck,” and then was on his way.

Chloe stepped forward, grinning shyly. “How long have you been standing there?”

Oliver slid his hands over her hips, nudging her forward, right up against him. “Long enough to say… I love you too.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up, touching her lips to his chin.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and Chloe could see his dark eyes dance, and she knew that he was just as excited as she was, for their new life together to begin. A life that would be anything but ordinary.

“Yes.”

“Took me,” he kissed her eyes. “Long enough,” he kissed the tip of her nose. “To convince you,” he brushed his lips over hers, feather-light.

Chloe smiled as she clung to his neck. “I told you it wasn’t going to be easy, Archer,” she murmured, her voice a husky whisper.

Oliver pulled her closer, their lower bodies swaying in unison. “Good thing all the gear in my arsenal is in perfect working order.”

“Ahem.”

Chloe and Oliver pulled apart slightly, heads turning toward Lois. They’d been lost in their own world for a few moments and had forgotten she was there.

“You two lovebirds want to get a move on? You can work on filling up those Queen mansion rooms up later, you know, like when I’m not around?” She rolled her eyes playfully, and closed up Chloe’s suitcase.

Chloe laughed. “Lois!”

“Are you kidding me? The way you two go at it, I’ll be an aunt, or would that be a second cousin? In no time.” She handed the suitcase to Oliver. “Remember what I said Green Bean. Be good to her, or else.” She elbowed Oliver in the ribs. “And remember who hooked you two up. I expect to be the maid of honor, whenever you decide to make it legal.”

Leave it to Lois to make a superhero blush profusely. “Uh… you’ll be the first to know, Lois.”

“Good. Now, where’s Clark, he’s supposed to be going with us to the airport. I swear he’s never around when you need him!”

* * * * *

The doctor waited nervously for the man to arrive. He stood in the private facility, next to the bed of his young patient, wiping the moisture from his brow, then stuffing his handkerchief in his lab coat pocket. His patient had been comatose for over two months, and her benefactor was becoming increasingly anxious over her well-being. The doctor didn’t have to wait long for his arrival. Minutes later, the man, dressed in a dark suit and long black overcoat, swept purposefully into the room, along with two of his bodyguards.

“How is she?”

“Still not responding, sir.”

“What of the healing serum her scientists developed?”

“We’ve been unable to find any trace of it. Nor do we know how it was developed. Everything was destroyed at the time of her… accident. I’m beginning to think there was no such serum.” The doctor hesitated, noting the man’s darkening expression. “Truthfully sir, we don’t hold out much hope for her.”

“Find that serum, or find some other way to cure her. Tess Mercer is too important.”

“We’re doing our best, sir.”

“Your best isn’t good enough. For what I’m paying you, I expect a full recovery.”

“You’re asking for a miracle.”

“I don’t believe in miracles, doctor. Tess is a fighter. I believe in her.” The man moved toward the bed, stroking Tess’s cheek with a forefinger, gazing down at her for long moments. He lifted blue eyes once more, his stare piercing the doctor. “Keep her stable. Continue your work.”

The doctor nodded as he watched the man head toward the door.

“Let me know if there are any changes. I’ll be back in a week.”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.”

**The End!**


End file.
